Revenge
by Folk23
Summary: La vida de Damon sufrió un brusco cambio a los diecisiete años a causa de una gran traición que no esperaba. Años después un favor le da la oportunidad de obtener su venganza y no duda en aceptarla. Lo que para Elena parece el trabajo de sus sueños no es otra cosa que una trampa mortal diseñada a su medida. La venganza puede ser muy dulce, ¿pero será suficiente? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Revenge

**Autor:** Folk23

**Rating:** +18  
**  
Pairings:** Delena, Datherine, Mason/Elena.  
**  
Sinopsis:** La vida de Damon sufrió un brusco cambio a los diecisiete años a causa de una gran traición que no esperaba. Años después un favor le da la oportunidad de obtener su venganza y no duda en aceptarla. Lo que para Elena parece el trabajo de sus sueños no es otra cosa que una trampa mortal diseñada a su medida. La venganza puede ser muy dulce, ¿pero será suficiente?  
**  
Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, todos humanos.  
**  
Disclamer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Algún personaje es mío.

**Capítulo 1**

_Primer día del último año de instituto de la promoción del 2005 de Mystic Falls…_

_El bullicio de los compañeros que se reencontraban llenaba el cálido aire que tenía un triste regusto a las vacaciones de verano recién terminadas. Damon contempló los grupos desde lejos, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus holgados vaqueros. Él nunca había encajado en ninguno de ellos, no tenía a nadie allí a quien considerar amigo y los pocos que se le acercaban era en busca de ayuda con sus notas._

_No le importaba porque lo había asumido hacía tiempo. Nadie quería intimidar con el hijo de una alcohólica al que ni su propio padre había reconocido. Un chico que tenía que trabajar para complementar el mísero salario de limpiadora de su madre y vestía siempre de forma extraña._

_Su ropa era ancha y sencilla, acentuando aún más su delgadez. El pelo oscuro, que llevaba demasiado largo le cubría totalmente la nuca y le caía sobre la frente. Las gafas ocultaban el magnífico azul de sus ojos, convirtiendo su mejor rasgo físico en algo que pasaba completamente desapercibido, al igual que él._

_Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que en su básica camiseta gris tenía pequeñas manchas de grasa, restos de su trabajo en el taller antes de entrar a clase. Ya no tenía tiempo de ir a su casa y cambiarse, así que entró al instituto con la cabeza alta. Después de todo ya no tendría que aguantarles mucho tiempo, un año más de tortura e iría a la universidad donde su vida cambiaría para siempre y no estaría marcada por los errores de su madre._

_Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, el grupo de deportistas de último año no tardaron en señalarle por la espalda, comentándolo con sus novias y quien quisiese escucharlo. Tomó asiento en la primera fila y mientras esperaba pudo escuchar los conocidos apodos con los que el resto del instituto le conocía._

_- ¿Habéis visto al bicho raro? – preguntó Matt, el quarterback, con toda la intención de que él lo escuchase. – Y yo que pensaba que tendría que trabajar para pagar la bebida de su madre y nos libraríamos este año de él._

_Tyler, su mejor amigo, acompañó la broma con otro insulto a Damon y a su madre. Ambos chicos iban acompañados de sus novias animadoras. Elena Gilbert y Caroline Forbes. La segunda era perfectamente repelente, el tipo de chica que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de humillar a Damon. Pero Elena era distinta para él, llevaba enamorado de ella desde su primer año de instituto sin que ella le mirase ni una sola vez para otra cosa que no fuese seguirle las bromas a su novio Matt._

_Apoyando un codo sobre la mesa, Damon se preparó para aguantar lo que venía. Un tropezón intencionado de Matt al pasar tiró su mochila y tuvo que agacharse para recoger sus cosas._

_- Ten más cuidado, bicho raro, alguien podría tropezarse. – rió Matt con crueldad, expandiendo las cosas con el pie en vez de ayudarle._

_Damon le miró con odio, desde su perfecto cabello rubio pasando por la cazadora roja y negra del equipo de futbol americano del instituto hasta repasar esa figura escultural que volvía locas a las chicas, tan diferente a la suya propia. Tyler y el resto de los deportistas estaban cortados por el mismo patrón que Matt, guapos, con éxito y prepotentes._

_Elena, Caroline y el resto de las animadoras llevaban el uniforme con esos mismos colores, el pelo recogido en una coleta y zapatillas blancas. Y todas sin excepción se reían mirando en la dirección de Damon. Una mirada fugaz fue todo lo que les dedicó el chico y le pareció distinguir un pequeño destello de pena en los ojos color chocolate de Elena, algo que no cambiaba las cosas._

_"Solo un año" se repitió a sí mismo mentalmente en forma de mantra, volviendo a su sitio con la entrada del profesor Saltzmann. Y como de costumbre, se encontró con que nadie se sentaba a su lado._

_En el 2013, en Florencia…_

Damon estaba tumbado en una de las hamacas del amplio y soleado jardín de la casa familiar cuando Stefan, su medio hermano, se acercó a él.

Castaño y de ojos verdes como Gina, su madre y verdadera esposa de Guisseppe Salvatore, el padre de ambos, Stefan era tres años más pequeño que Damon. Ambos se habían conocido cuando su padre trajo sin avisar al hijo de la antigua novia que tuvo el año que pasó en Estados Unidos de intercambio cuando estaba en la universidad.

Aclimatarse fue difícil para Damon, que tenía diecisiete años entonces, pero su hermano de catorce fue el principal motivo de que luchara para hacerlo. Stefan le aceptó desde el momento en que le vio, sin importarle su ropa ancha y pasada de moda o su aspecto descuidado. Y se dedicó a seguirle a todas partes mientras Damon se peleaba con el italiano para poder comunicarse ya que solo Guisseppe y Stefan hablaban algo de inglés.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo fue, pasó aquel primer verano en Italia enseñándole inglés a Stefan mientras él le ayudaba con el italiano. Compartiendo experiencias y sobre todo los recuerdos del menor, ya que Damon no quería hablar de su vida en Estados Unidos.

Con el único que lo habló fue con Guisseppe, que le creyó cuando dijo que él no era culpable y que solo se habían aprovechado de que no tenía a nadie que le defendiera para cargarle a él con las culpas, la salida más fácil. Y quizá porque se sentía culpable o porque por primera vez quería actuar como un padre con él, Guisseppe utilizó influencias y pidió algunos favores para conseguir que su hijo pudiera terminar el instituto e ir a la universidad allí. Su último año incompleto en Mystic Falls fue borrado del mapa, como si nunca hubiera existido y el futuro se abrió de nuevo ante Damon, con infinitas posibilidades a explorar.

- ¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Ya lo tienes todo listo? – preguntó Stefan, acomodándose en la hamaca contigua.

Damon se incorporó y sonrió en respuesta a la franca sonrisa de su hermano. Estaba seguro de que no había cerrado la puerta de la habitación y Stefan habría visto la maleta a medio hacer sobre la cama.

- Creo que ya sabes que no. – respondió y él rió suavemente, confirmando que no se equivocaba.  
- ¿Y piensas hacerla en algún momento del día o esperaras a mañana a última hora como siempre? – preguntó a pesar de saber que la respuesta sería la segunda.  
- Ya sabes que vivo al límite, mejor a última hora.

Los dos hermanos rieron y Stefan se movió un poco para protegerse del sol.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Ya estás listo? – se interesó Damon.  
- Desde hace un rato, en realidad estaba revisando unos mails. – explicó Stefan, enseñándole el portátil que había traído consigo.

Stefan acababa de terminar la universidad y Damon ya llevaba un par de años trabajando en el negocio de Guisseppe para conseguir experiencia. Quería triunfar por sí solo y había esperado hasta que su hermano se graduase para intentar algo con él. Los dos hermanos llevaban un año planeando hasta el último detalle de la agencia de publicidad que iban a montar juntos. Ahora el día había llegado y en menos de venticuatro horas estarían volando a Estados Unidos, donde el apellido Salvatore era desconocido y si triunfaban, sería gracias a sus propios medios.

- ¿Estás nervioso hermanito? – adivinó Damon, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a él.  
- ¿Tanto se nota? – algo avergonzado, Stefan intentó esquivar su mirada. Pero los penetrantes ojos azules de su hermano, el único rasgo físico que había heredado de Guisseppe, seguían hasta el último de sus movimientos.  
- Muchísimo pero lo harás bien. – sonrió y se levantó, palmeando el hombro de Stefan al pasar.

Rodeó el jardín disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad y del sol especial de Florencia que caía sobre él, relajándole los músculos. Se sentó en el borde de la piscina y hundió sus pies descalzos en el agua, sin importarle que sus finos pantalones de lino también se mojaran.

- Venga, dispara. – Damon notó que su hermano le había seguido con el portátil y supo que además de la charla casual también quería decirle algo.  
- Es uno de los socios de papá, ¿recuerdas a Parker?  
- Me suena. – reflexionó frunciendo el ceño. Se trataba de un apellido americano que le recordaba demasiado a su pasado.  
- Bueno, se casó hace un par de años y su hijastra se graduó hace un par de meses. Habló con papá y él me ha mandado su curriculum por correo.  
- ¿Y quiere que la enchufes, no? – Damon continuó la frase antes de que su hermano tuviera tiempo de hablar, por lo que solo asintió por la cabeza. – No tienes que consultármelo, sabes que me fio de ti.  
- No es eso, papá se equivocó al mandarlo. En realidad deberías haberlo recibido tú, esa chica pertenece a tu departamento, publicidad. – hizo ademán de pasarle el portátil para que lo viera pero Damon negó con la cabeza.  
- Envíamelo y luego le echo un vistazo. Es nuestro último día aquí, pienso darme mi último baño. – sonrió quitándose la camiseta y poniéndose en pie para hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones.  
- Me parece un buen plan, pero tienes que darme la respuesta hoy para que pueda contestar. – Stefan se alejó un poco y corrió a dejar el portátil en una hamaca.

Se quitó la ropa después de asegurarse que no había nadie más allí y, en bóxers al igual que Damon, se tiró a la piscina salpicándole.

Esa noche Guisseppe buscó un hueco en su apretado horario para cenar con sus hijos y su mujer antes de que estos se marcharan del país. Y fue después de esa cena y un recordatorio silencioso de Stefan cuando Damon se puso a leer aquel curriculum.

Con la maleta a medio hacer apartada en el suelo de la habitación, vestido solo con unos pantalones cortos y tumbado sobre la cama, Damon leyó incrédulo aquella cruel broma del destino. Irrumpió en el cuarto de Stefan sin llamar, con el ímpetu de un huracán. Él pegó un brinco en la cama ante su brusquedad y protestó cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado Damon?  
- Oye, ¿es un favor, no? Lo que me pediste que leyera, ¿es un favor?  
- Claro. – respondió Stefan desconcertado. - ¿Tan mala te ha parecido? – preguntó, asustado de que estuvieran intentando colocarles a alguien que fastidiase la agencia aún antes de empezar.  
- Sin experiencia, aceptable pero supongo que no tenemos más opción, ¿no? – preguntó con una mueca. Stefan contestó con un gesto de compromiso. – Entonces contéstales, di que la contratamos, yo trabajaré con ella.  
- Sabía que dirías eso. – como había dicho Damon, no tenía más opción y ya había escrito un correo que tenía preparado en su móvil para enviarlo en cuanto su hermano le diera el visto bueno.

Se despidieron y Damon volvió a su habitación completamente despejado. La visión de aquel nombre le había quitado el sueño y estaba convencido de que apenas pegaría ojo esa noche, aunque al menos podría dormir en el avión durante el largo viaje que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Volvió a echarse en la cama y repasó aquel curriculum, intentando grabarlo a fuego en su memoria como tenía grabados tantos detalles de su pasado. El destino, que había sido tan cruel con él durante sus primeros diecisiete años ahora le daba la oportunidad de vengarse, una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

Nunca en su vida había deseado nada con tantas ganas como aquello. Una sonrisa maligna fue dibujándose en su rostro a medida que bajaba el cursor. Se alegraba de no ser el único que había perdido años de estudio pero nada podría compensarle por todo lo demás que perdió. Y en cuanto volviera a Estados Unidos se aseguraría de que Elena Gilbert, al parecer su futura compañera de trabajo, perdiera exactamente lo mismo que él perdió por su culpa. Todo.

_Dos semanas antes del fin de curso para los alumnos de la promoción de 2005 en Mystic Falls…_

_Damon se vio obligado a apartar la discusión de la tarde anterior con Elena cuando no le dejaron ni entrar en clase, el profesor Saltzmann le llevó al despacho del director en cuanto le vio y allí se enteró de las graves acusaciones que pendían sobre él._

_Al parecer alguien le había dado una paliza casi mortal a Matt Donovan, dejándole tirado en un parque cerca del barrio de mala muerte en el que vivía Damon. Eso sumado al hecho de que ya habían tenido una fuerte discusión pública en el instituto, en la que Damon había acabado amenazándole si volvía a tocar a Elena, le habían colocado como el primer sospechoso._

_- Pero yo no he sido. – se defendió en cuanto el director hizo una pausa. – No puede acusarme solo porque nos hubiésemos peleado antes, no soy el único que tiene problemas con él._  
_- Donovan dice lo contrario. – replicó dejándole helado. – Recuperó la consciencia unos minutos antes de que los médicos volvieran a sedarle y le dijo a la policía que habías sido tú._  
_- Imposible. – susurró el chico._  
_- Esto es muy grave, si se confirma tendré que expulsarte y ponerlo en tu expediente. – no fue necesario que lo dijera, ambos sabían que eso acabaría con los sueños de Damon de obtener una beca e ir a la universidad. Lo que no cuadraba con un chico como él que se tomaba los estudios muy en serio y todos los profesores lo sabían. Y mientras que los alumnos creían a pies juntillas la versión en la que Damon era el culpable, ellos estaban deseando creer justo lo contrario. – Necesito algo sólido que pueda defenderte._  
_- Estaba con Elena Gilbert, pasamos la tarde y bastante de la noche juntos. Pregúntele a ella. – confesó apoyando los codos en la mesa._  
_- Lo haré. – aseguró._

_Poco después era Elena la que estaba sentada en ese mismo lugar, nerviosa ante una simple pregunta y todo lo que representaba._

_- ¿Estuviste con Damon Salvatore ayer por la tarde?_

_Aún resonaba en sus oídos, al igual que los momentos íntimos que Damon y ella habían compartido. La tarde anterior la pasión había acabado por dominarlos y se habían acostado. Entonces Elena se había sentido en la gloria pero la desagradable sorpresa de después al encontrar el condón roto y la fuerte discusión sobre las posibles consecuencias habían terminado por agriar lo que debería haber sido el momento perfecto para ambos._

_Además estaban las circunstancias, ella era una popular animadora y Damon era el chico más rechazado socialmente que hubiera visto nunca. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la gente cuando se enterasen de que se habían acostado? Se hundiría en la desgracia y eso que aún no se sabía nada de lo "otro". Si confesaba que había estado con Damon sería lo mismo que admitir al mundo que todo aquello era real y aún no estaba preparada para ello ya que se quedaría sin excusas para no hablarlo con él._

_Así que no lo pensó y dio una respuesta que ella creyó más correcta, sin imaginarse las consecuencias que tendría._

_- No, no le vi desde que salimos de clase. – respondió bajando la mirada y dejando una mano descansar sobre su abdomen. – Damon está obsesionado conmigo y Matt lo sabe, ya tuvieron problemas antes por eso. Pero solo somos compañeros que han tenido que hacer un trabajo juntos, no hay más._

_En el pequeño cuarto adyacente, Damon y la secretaría fueron testigos de esa declaración sin que Elena lo supiera. Por primera vez el chico comprendió a su madre en vez de solo compadecerla, acababa de descubrir el verdadero significado de la expresión "romper un corazón"._

_Cuando volvió a aquel despacho, la mirada fría del director tan distinta a la que solía dirigirle habitualmente acabó con sus pocas esperanzas. Era evidente que creía a Elena y no a él, por lo que Damon no se molestó en defenderse más. Aceptó su castigo sabiendo que era inocente._

_Los estudiantes se agolparon en patio, puertas y ventanas para contemplar su expulsión. Damon no miró atrás ni intentó buscar a la chica que le había roto el corazón y destrozado sus sueños con menos de diez palabras. Era idiota por haber creído que ella sería distinta. No esperaba que ella le reconociera como su novio o que fuesen juntos al baile de graduación pero al menos había creído que se pondría de su lado ante una situación extrema como esa._

_Elena contempló por última vez a esa figura enfundada en unos gastados vaqueros anchos, una camiseta simple más grande de lo que necesitaba y el pelo demasiado largo. Le observó abandonar el instituto acompañado únicamente por su orgullo y se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta y si las cosas hubieran sido distintas de no haber discutido. ¿Habría cambiado su respuesta de haber estado más unidos? se preguntó acariciando su tripa sobre la tela de su uniforme. "No tiene importancia" decidió, podía tener problemas más graves que la expulsión de Damon y ya iría a hablar con él cuando supiera algo más. En ese momento aún no lo había notado pero al marcharse, Damon se había llevado también una parte de ella._

_Damon se encontró en esa casa aún desordenada, sin sueños y sin nadie que le retuviera allí, ya que su madre había muerto el mes pasado y Elena le acababa de traicionar. Empezó a recoger solo para tener algo que hacer mientras pensaba en su siguiente paso y encontró el sujetador morado que la chica había llevado la tarde anterior._

_La rabia le consumió y lo lanzó contra la puerta, directamente a la cara de la alta y esbelta pelirroja trajeada que acababa de entrar. Ella lo miró divertida y lo balanceó sobre un dedo._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó molesto._  
_- Escuche lo que había pasado y pensé que a lo mejor habías cambiado de opinión._

_Sage, como había insistido en que la llamase, era la abogada de ese padre inexistente en su vida. Al parecer Guisseppe Salvatore se había enterado de que tenía un hijo solo en el mundo y le habían entrado remordimientos de conciencia y había mandado a su abogada con una carta para decirle que sentía mucho la situación y que le gustaría conocerlo y que fuera a vivir con él._

_- La oferta sigue en pie, todo igual. – sonrió mientras se acercaba a él._  
_- ¿Por qué no? – aceptó Damon, quitándole el sujetador de la mano y encestándole en la basura._  
_- A tu padre le encantará, ¿cuándo puedes viajar? – preguntó, con el móvil ya en la oreja para comunicarle la buena noticia a Guisseppe._  
_- ¿Qué tal ahora mismo?_

_En media hora recogió sus escasas pertenencias, algunas fotos de su madre y él y se subió al coche de Sage. La foto donde Elena y él salían sonrientes al comienzo de su amistad había acabado troceada sobre el sujetador y cuando miró atrás desde el coche lo hizo solo por los recuerdos de su madre._

_Damon abandonó Mystic Falls sintiéndose prácticamente un huérfano pero sin arrepentirse de su decisión. Él no cometería el mismo error que su madre al aferrarse a los recuerdos cuando Guisseppe le rompió el corazón y se marchó sin importarle que estuviera embarazada. Él no se quedaría en el mismo sitio en que todo le recordaba a Elena, quien le había traicionado y acabado con todo lo que le importaba._

_Italia era tan buen lugar como cualquier otro para empezar de cero y según Sage era el mejor porque la nueva familia de su padre estaba deseando conocerle._

_**Pd: Antes de que me crucifiquéis a Elena (que os conozco ), pensad que es una cría de 17 años superada por las circunstancias y esperad a ver algo más de ella.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Damon se removió un poco al notar algo en su rostro, como una leve caricia húmeda pero siguió durmiendo con los ojos apretados con fuerza. La molestia se hizo mayor e intentó quitarse lo que fuese de la cara con la mano. Stefan ahogó una risita y se echó un poco más de agua en la mano, esperó a que su hermano se volviera a acomodar y le salpicó con cuidado.

- Déjame, cinco minutos. – protestó Damon con un ruido de fastidio.  
- Si le pones ojitos a la azafata seguro que te deja quedarte. – susurró Stefan y le mojó varias veces seguidas.

Damon miró a su hermano con enfado, frotándose el ojo en el que le había entrado un poco de agua.

- Estaba durmiendo. – la noche sin pegar ojo planeando su venganza le había pasado factura y se había quedado dormido nada más apoyar la cabeza en el asiento del avión.  
- ¡Estamos en Nueva York, Damon! – Stefan sonrió ampliamente e ignoró su mal humor, emocionado como un niño.

El joven se inclinó hacia la ventanilla a tiempo de comprobar los últimos segundos del aterrizaje. De vuelta en Estados Unidos después de ocho felices y largos años. Muy a su pesar, esa vuelta le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Nostalgia por estar cada vez más cerca de su pueblo natal y de la tumba de su madre a la vez que desprecio por todos esos años de su adolescencia.

- No te emociones tanto hermanito, te recuerdo que solo hacemos escala aquí. – sonriendo también, Damon le palmeó el hombro y se levantó a estirar las piernas.  
- ¿Pero vendremos un día, no? – Stefan se apresuró a seguirle y se colocó en la fila detrás de él, adelantándose a un ruidoso grupo de jóvenes. - ¿Tú has estado en Nueva York?  
- No. – musitó Damon, sombrío como siempre que su hermano le preguntaba por su pasado. – Si no… no podría verla contigo. – se giró guiñándole un ojo, gesto que vio una de las azafatas que enrojeció.

Esa misma azafata les anunció que el descanso sería de una hora y casi tartamudeó cuando Damon la miró con esos ojos azules que causaban estragos entre las mujeres. La risa de su hermano cuando salieron al vestíbulo le indicó que él también lo había notado.

- Ahí tienes a la primera candidata. Si te das prisa puedes pillarla, tienes una hora. – le picó, señalando hacia atrás.  
- No puedo dejarte solo, no vaya a ser que te pierdas. – respondió Damon con condescendencia y Stefan bufó, a lo que él respondió una carcajada.  
- ¿Y Lexi? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? – preguntó refiriéndose a esa amiga con la que últimamente le veía a todas horas.  
- Pues ella está en Italia y yo en Estados Unidos. Hará su vida y yo la mía. No era serio, Stef. – aclaró al ver el cambio en su expresión. – No me importa.  
- Podrías haberla traído o algo.

Damon se paró enfrente de él y le sujetó por los hombros, analizando los ojos verdes de su hermano.

- Oye, ¿y Carlo? ¿Tú le habrías traído? ¿O a Luigi? – Carlo y Luigi eran dos de los amigos de Stefan, el primero miembro de su grupo de la universidad y el segundo un rollo de una noche en una discoteca que después le había seguido buscando.  
- Ni de coña. – se estremeció Stefan. El viaje lo habían planeado mucho antes de que sus problemas con ellos empezaran, de que no supiera por cuál de los dos decidirse y saliera a ratos con uno y a ratos con el otro. Incapaz de elegir y sabiendo que les hacía daño a ambos, mudarse a Estados Unidos fue la excusa perfecta para huir de ellos.  
- Pues con Lexi es lo mismo, no tengo ningún interés en que esté aquí. – afirmó y le revolvió el pelo antes de que Stefan pudiera detenerle. – Y por cierto, deberías dejar el italiano de lado y ponerte con el inglés. Me sacrificaré y dejaré que me invites a un café para que practiques. – sonrió y le señaló la primera cafetería que vio, arrastrándole allí antes de que pudiera negarse.

Elena recorrió la ciudad en tiempo record, se había despertado con aquel email esperándola en la bandeja de entrada de su correo. ¡Había conseguido su primer trabajo! Y tenía que contárselo a su mejor amiga, por eso estaba llamando a su puerta a las diez de la mañana de un sábado. Golpeó la puerta además de dejar el dedo pegado al timbre.

- Dios Elena, ¿tú sabes la hora qué es? – fue Klaus quien le abrió la puerta.

El chico bostezó apartándose. A pesar de sus palabras iba vestido de forma bastante formal, con unos pantalones negros recién planchados, una camisa de color claro que resaltaba sus ojos azules y corbata ligeramente desabrochada a juego.

- Sí pero es sábado, ¿lo sabes tú? – preguntó confundida, ya que en vez de recién levantado parecía recién llegado a casa.  
- Perfectamente. – sonrió con una mueca, peinándose las manos frente al espejo de la entrada. – Hoy vienen unos clientes, tienen las llaves y la dirección pero ya sabes que me gusta ver la cara que ponen cuando ven el piso. Es mucho más sincero que los emails que tengo de ellos.  
- Suerte. – le deseó la chica, acompañando sus palabras con una amplia sonrisa.  
- No la necesito. – Klaus se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. – Pero tú sí, Kath lleva en la cama exactamente… - hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj y continuó. – cuarenta minutos. Suerte. – la deseó antes de irse.

La advertencia estaba justificada, Katherine podía convertirse en un dragón cuando no dormía lo suficiente pero Elena estaba demasiado contenta como para dejarse intimidar. Preparó café y se deslizó de puntillas hasta la habitación de Katherine, saltando en su cama para despertarla. Ella gritó asustada y se incorporó llevándose una mano al pecho.

- ¿Estás loca? – preguntó enfadada a Elena, que no podía parar de reír.  
- No, estoy contratada. – replicó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.  
- ¿Contratada? – Katherine se frotó los ojos para disipar los efectos de su noche de fiesta. Le tomó un par de minutos despejarse e incorporarse, miró a los ojos de su amiga y repitió la pregunta.  
- Sí Kath, quería que fueses la primera en saberlo, no se lo he contado ni a tu hermano.  
- ¿Mi hermano? ¿Le has visto?  
- ¿Quién te crees que me ha abierto? Creo que necesitas un café, vamos a la cocina.

La arrastró suavemente hasta allí y la dejó sentada mientras ella servía los cafés. Se sentó en otro taburete frente a ella y se tomaron la primera taza en silencio. En la segunda empezaron a hablar con entusiasmo, Elena contándole con todo lujo de detalles como era Meganet, la empresa de publicidad donde la acababan de contratar.

- Eso es genial Elena, es el trabajo que siempre has soñado. – se alegró Katherine cuando su amiga terminó de enumerar las maravillas de su nuevo trabajo.  
- Lo sé. Lo único malo es que Grayson ha metido la mano ahí pero bueno, no es que las cosas estén demasiado bien. Supongo que no puedo quejarme. – apoyó un codo en la mesa y reclinó la cabeza sobre su mano.

Grayson Parker era su padrastro, pronto llegaría el tercer aniversario de su boda con Miranda, su madre. A Elena no le molestaba que su madre se hubiera vuelto a casar después de la muerte de John Gilbert, su verdadero padre, pero sí que éste intentara ganarse su aprobación hasta el punto de meterse en su vida a todas horas.

Elena había mandado su curriculum a la dirección de correo que indicaba la página web de aquella empresa al ver el anuncio de sus nuevas oficinas al pasar cerca del edificio. Se lo había contado a su madre y ella a Grayson, que investigó un poco a la empresa y descubrió que los dueños de aquella empresa eran los hijos de un conocido de negocios. Le mandó un email en cuanto se enteró, con el curriculum de Elena adjunto y le recordó que el negocio que habían hecho juntos había salido bien.

- Que pesado es tu padrastro. – Katherine se solarizó con ella y se levantó para servirse una tercera taza de café.  
- Demasiado. - Pensando que se alegraría, Miranda se lo contó a su hija aunque la verdad era que ella prefería haber entrado por sí sola y no por enchufe. Pero una oportunidad era una oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla. - ¿No crees qué te estás pasando con el café? – preguntó arqueando las cejas.  
- Necesito despejarme para organizar algo para esta noche. Ni se te ocurra decir que no, hay que celebrarlo. – añadió antes de que Elena pudiera protestar. – Mañana es domingo y hasta el lunes no trabajas. Le diremos a Klaus que salga con nosotras, ¿qué te parece?  
- Está bien. – cedió la chica, pensando que si Klaus salía con ellas sería más fácil controlar a Katherine. – Además el lunes solo tengo una entrevista, para que me conozcan y ya luego me dirán que puesto ocupo.  
- Pues mejor me lo pones. ¡Esta noche fiesta! – se alegró Katherine, haciendo un gesto victorioso aunque enseguida se llevó esa misma mano a la cabeza con gesto de dolor.

Elena empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Conocía Katherine desde la universidad, de hecho fue ella quién la animó a cambiarse de carrera cuando colaboró con el periódico para conseguir unos créditos. Katherine trabajaba allí y fue a hablar con ella al ver su potencial, llevándose una sorpresa cuando Elena le contó que era estudiante de ingeniería. Durante un par de años esas charlas se hicieron cada vez más habituales y acabó convenciendo a Elena para que se cambiara a publicidad y marketing, algo que la gustaba mucho más que su carrera actual y para lo que tenía verdadero talento. Katherine le dio el valor que le faltaba en ese momento y se convirtieron en grandes amigas manteniendo el contacto incluso cuando Katherine terminó su carrera de periodismo y Elena siguió estudiando.

Elena llevó su taza hasta el fregadero y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Su amiga la siguió como un zombi y se abrazó a un cojín.

- Ya me ha dicho Klaus a que hora llegaste, ¿qué tal anoche? – le preguntó con complicidad. – Quiero detalles. – exigió con una sonrisa.  
- No los hay, fue un desastre. – confesó Katherine con tristeza.  
- ¿Y eso? – se interesó en tono más serio.  
- Porque todos mienten, esa página no sirve para nada. – se quejó. – Le dejé plantado y me fui de fiesta yo sola. Estuve de afters con un par de chicos que conocí por ahí. No pasó nada. – se adelantó ante el gesto preocupado de su amiga.  
- No sé para qué sigues en esa página, si no la necesitas para ligar.  
- Un último intento. Solo uno más y te juro que lo dejo como no salga bien. – prometió Katherine, alzando una mano y llevándose la otra al corazón en gesto de juramento.

El vuelo de los Salvatore aterrizó con algo de retraso en Columbia, Carolina del Sur. Nadie los esperaba por lo que cogieron un taxi y le dieron la dirección del apartamento que iban a compartir. Se sorprendieron cuando el telefonillo pitó indicando que la puerta estaba abierta y subieron muy alertas.

- ¿Es éste? – preguntó Damon y Stefan revisó los datos en su móvil, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El joven empujó la puerta con cuidado y entró el primero, encontrando a un joven rubio vestido formalmente esperándoles en el salón. Él se levantó con evidente nerviosismo y avanzó hacia ellos con la mano extendida.

- Hola, soy Niklaus Michaelson. Soy el decorador, hemos hablado por mail. – se presentó.  
- Conmigo no. – se desentendió Damon, señalando a Stefan que era quién se había encargado de eso.  
- Perdónale, es que el vuelo ha sido muy largo. – dijo él, aceptando su mano extendida. – Soy Stefan.  
- Había venido a enseñaros esto… o puedo irme si lo preferís. – añadió con cuidado, ladeando la cabeza hacia Damon, que había soltado su maleta y observaba las vistas desde el cristal de la terraza.  
- Un vistazo rápido estaría bien. – aceptó Stefan con timidez por tener que hablar en inglés, le costaba bastante soltarse por lo que pasó al italiano para regañar a su hermano. – Ven y compórtate.

No era un piso muy grande, la mayoría del espacio lo ocupaba el salón tipo loft unido a una pequeña cocina. Un amplio ventanal de cristal daba acceso a una terraza desde el salón. Dos habitaciones y un baño completaban todo. Los Salvatore ya lo habían visto en fotos y ambos confirmaron que estaban de acuerdo con la decoración, sencilla e informal. Klaus se despidió dejándoles las copias de las llaves que él había utilizado para entrar, con la sensación de haber hecho un buen trabajo y además haber disfrutado de unas buenas vistas.

- Te estaba mirando el culo. – advirtió Damon cuando hubo cerrado la puerta con llave.  
- ¿También lo has notado? – preguntó Stefan, ruborizándose ligeramente.  
- Haberle dicho algo, ¿por qué no le has entrado? – se apoyó en su hombro, sonriendo a su hermano pequeño.  
- ¿Cómo voy a entrarle? No digas tonterías. – le quitó el brazo y dejó su chaqueta sobre uno de los tres sofás.  
- Tienes que perder esa vergüenza Stef, no te va a servir de nada. Si me lo hubieras dicho te hubiera echado un cable. – insistió cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.  
- Ni se te ocurra hacer de celestino, Damon. – le advirtió Stefan con seriedad y le cogió del brazo, haciendo que sus miradas chocasen. – Prométemelo. - Damon era capaz de eso y más, no sería la primera vez que le organizaba alguna cita o le ayudaba a dar celos al chico de turno y Stefan lo sabía bien.  
- Está bien, prometo estarme quieto. – cedió de mala gana y salió corriendo para elegir habitación. En la pequeña visita que el decorador les había dado, había visto que una de las habitaciones daba a la terraza y la quería para él.

Esa misma noche, Elena y Katherine se encontraron con Klaus en la discoteca de moda de la ciudad. La primera se quedó con el chico en la barra mientras Katherine bailaba a pocos metros de ellos.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – recordó cuando terminaron de hablar sobre su nuevo empleo.  
- Uff, bien. No veas que dos tíos. – sonrió mirando su bebida. – Impresionantes es poco para esos dos. Al menos les gustó el piso, o eso me dijo el que no me ignoraba.  
- Un poco capullos entonces, ¿no? – Elena acabó su último trago y se giró a pedir otra copa.

Al darse la vuelta casi tropezó con Katherine, que se había colocado entre ellos.

- Yo no lo diría así. – contestó Klaus, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Katherine.  
- ¿De qué habláis? – preguntó esta.  
- De los adonis a los que les ha entregado el piso esta mañana. – se adelantó Elena, señalando al chico.  
- Eso no me lo habías contado. – se quejó Katherine, intentando golpearle en broma. - ¿Detalles?  
- No hay nada Kath, solo que los dos estaban buenísimos. – contestó quitándole toda la importancia.  
- ¿Dos chicos que viven juntos? Esos son gays fijo, ¿notaste algo? – preguntó.  
- No llevamos un letrero Kath. – rió Klaus. – Uno casi no me hizo caso, el otro estuvo más atento, es lo único que sé de ellos. – explicó, revolviendo el pelo de su hermana para molestarla. Lo que no le dijo fue que Stefan, el chico amable, le había llamado mucho la atención y no le hubiera importado pasar a algo más con él o solo salir a tomar algo como hacía con las chicas.  
- Por callarte ahora nos invitas a la siguiente ronda. – exigió Katherine, buscando apoyo en Elena. – Vaya par de sosos. – se burló en broma, dándoles un codazo a ambos cuando no quisieron salir a bailar con ella.

Elena tuvo que quedarse en casa el domingo para recuperarse de la resaca, Katherine estaba mucho peor y se fue a pasar el día con ella para distraerla. Estaba nerviosa como nunca lo había estado y apenas durmió esa noche.

Se levantó cuando se hartó de dar vueltas en la cama y se preparó lenta y concienzudamente aprovechando el tiempo que la sobraba. Tapó sus ojeras con maquillaje y se arregló un poco, algo que no solía hacer normalmente pero quería causar buena impresión en aquella entrevista a pesar de saber que el puesto sería suyo.

Se puso una falda negra de tubo que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa de media manga. Completó el atuendo con unos zapatos negros con algo de tacón y salió de su casa hecha un manojo de nervios, abriendo la puerta con manos temblorosas.

Llegó casi media hora antes y se vio obligada a esperar en una de las mesas que le indicaron que estaba vacía. Era la que estaba más alejada de la zona de trabajo de los que serían sus compañeros y los observó imaginando como sería trabajar con ellos, ser uno más de ese grupo que trabajaba dividido en varios cubículos por la sala.

- Hola. – una voz grave, con un ligero y cálido acento musical, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Una voz que despertó mariposas en su estómago. Se sorprendió tanto por ello que le costó reaccionar y seguro que el dueño de aquella voz pensó que debía de ser tonta o algo, por lo que se armó con su mejor sonrisa para devolverle el saludo.

- Hola. – sonrió, sintiendo una especie de corriente eléctrica que le recorría la columna por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La última vez que sintió algo así, tenía diecisiete años y aún estaba en el instituto.

Su cuerpo se había sumido en una especie de hibernación desde que participó en la mayor injusticia de su vida, cometiendo un gran error. Daba igual cuantas veces lo intentase y con quién. Rubios, morenos, pelirrojos, altos, bajos, delgados… nadie conseguía despertar a su cuerpo, ni siquiera Mason, su novio actual, y ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con ello, como el precio que tendría que pagar por haber sido una egoísta en el pasado.

Y ahora tenía justo delante a alguien que había conseguido que reaccionase. El culpable era un joven moreno con el pelo alborozado y unas gafas de sol oscuras tipo aviador, que se había sentado frente a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- ¿La entrevista es aquí? – preguntó el chico, señalando la mesa.  
- A eso estoy esperando, ¿también trabajas aquí? – Elena se sintió tonta nada más cerrar la boca, si preguntaba por las entrevistas claro que iba a trabajar aquí.  
- Primer día. – sonrió el chico, analizándola detenidamente tras el cristal de las gafas que se había dejado puestas aposta.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se movió hasta colocarse a su lado, con la silla del revés y apoyando los brazos en el respaldo. Elena pudo ver que vestía de forma mucho más informal que ella, con unos vaqueros grises deshilachados en varios puntos y una camisa blanca remangada y desabrochada en los dos primeros botones. Se veía el inicio de un pecho muy bien trabajado por lo que se apresuró a desviar la mirada, intentando no ponerse roja.

- ¿Y… en qué puesto trabajas? – preguntó Damon tranquilamente, fingiendo timidez.

Quería averiguar lo máximo posible de su propia boca y a la vez darla una oportunidad para que le reconociera, algo que él había hecho a la primera.

- En publicidad. ¿Y tú? – Elena se acomodó para tener una vista mejor.

A pesar de no ver sus ojos, su sonrisa le daba un aire travieso y además ese acento despertaba un cosquilleo en su estómago. Por no hablar del cuerpo que se insinuaba bajo la ropa, el chico se balanceaba en la silla haciendo que los músculos de sus piernas se flexionaran y relajaran, lo que se notaba en las arrugas de los vaqueros.

- También. – respondió.  
- No eres de aquí ¿verdad? – se atrevió a preguntar.  
- ¿Tanto se nota? – Damon volvió a sonreír al ver que ella se estaba relajando y se llevó una mano al pelo en un gesto de compromiso.  
- Te delata tu acento. – sonrió ella también.

El chico era majo y por lo que parecía era su compañero, no podía haber empezado con mejor pie en su trabajo. Le vendría bien contar con un apoyo desde el principio.

- ¿Acento? – se sorprendió él sinceramente.

El día anterior lo había pasado entero en su nueva casa, durmiendo, colocando sus cosas y medio decorando su habitación. Había obligado a Stefan a que saliera a comprar solo para que perdiera el miedo a hablar en inglés y por mail había mandado sus señas al concesionario para que le mandaran un coche a prueba al día siguiente. No había hablado con nadie que no fuese Stefan, por lo que nadie le había dicho que se le había pegado algo de acento italiano.

- Sí. ¿De dónde eres? Si se puede saber, claro. – preguntó, retirándose un mechón que le molestaba y dejando esa misma mano en la mesa.  
- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy americano? – Damon inclinó la silla hacia delante, dejando caer la mano sobre la suya y que pareciera que buscaba mantener el equilibrio.

La corriente eléctrica que la recorrió ante el contacto con su piel fue tan fuerte que le resultó difícil contener el estremecimiento que la siguió. A Elena le dio igual tener novio, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver a sentir después de tanto tiempo. Era evidente que ese chico estaba tonteando con ella y decidió seguirle el juego.

- Pero los últimos años los he pasado en Italia, el acento será de ahí. – añadió, acariciando su mano con suavidad y sonriendo al ver que ella no se había retirado ante su gesto. – Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, eres la primera que me lo dice.  
- El acento italiano es muy sexy. – Elena le guiñó el ojo, disipando cualquier resto de duda que le pudiera quedar. Estaba flirteando con él, lo que no tenía tan claro era si le había reconocido y nada parecía indicarlo.  
- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó bajando la voz y acercándose un poco a ella sin quitar la mano.

Alzó una ceja pero ese gesto perdió un poco de efecto al seguir llevando las gafas de sol. Sin embargo Elena lo captó a la perfección, incluso le resultó ligeramente familiar lo que la distrajp de la conversación. Damon deslizó el pulgar por el dorso de su mano, esperando la respuesta con impaciencia.

La entrada de tres hombres trajeados atrajo la atención de todos, salvando a Elena de contestar. Uno de ellos era Stefan, que observó a su alrededor con nerviosismo en busca de su hermano. Tenían una reunión con unos posibles clientes que querían hablar con los responsables antes de confirmarles el trabajo y Damon, quién más debería estar allí, no se había presentado por lo que habían ido a buscarle a su despacho. Le vio al lado de una chica, en una actitud difícil de malinterpretar y puso los ojos en blanco ante el carácter mujeriego de su hermano, sin poder llamarle la atención al estar público.

- Mierda. – murmuró Damon al verlo y retiró la mano con brusquedad para comprobar que efectivamente llegaba tarde.

Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa, acercándose para saludar. Elena le miraba con curiosidad al escucharle maldecir y obtuvo un primer plano perfecto de sus ojos. Esos impresionantes ojos azules que tiempo atrás se ocultaban tras otro tipo de gafas y aún así resultaban difíciles de olvidar. Los ojos de Damon Salvatore.

- Lo siento, se me ha ido la hora. – se disculpó en voz baja, tendiéndoles la mano a los clientes. – Soy Damon Salvatore, el responsable de marketing. Si lo preferís vamos a un sitio más privado.

Les indicó el camino a su despacho con decisión y empezó a andar hacia allí, consiguiendo que todos le siguieran. De reojo miró hacia la mesa, donde Elena parecía haber visto un fantasma, pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos. La decepción le golpeó con fuerza, ella no le había reconocido durante su charla. Seguía siendo idiota por confiar en alguien al que nunca le había importado, comprendió enfadado consigo mismo.

La pequeña reunión fue un éxito, los Salvatore tenían el caso estudiado y demostraron el gran equipo que hacían. El marketing y la publicidad eran cosa de Damon mientras que Stefan se ocupaba de la dirección en general y la parte financiera. Eran jóvenes y desconocidos allí pero tenían ideas muy frescas y las cosas claras, lo que les encantó a sus clientes que firmaron allí mismo.

- Ya te vale. – le regañó Stefan cuando se quedaron solos.  
- Me he despistado, no volverá a pasar. – aseguró Damon con gesto de circunstancias y dejó de pasearse por el despacho para apoyarse en el borde del escritorio. – Además hemos firmado el contrato, no ha pasado nada.  
- En eso te doy la razón. Por cierto… - hizo una pausa y le observó atentamente. - ¿Papá te dejaba ir a trabajar con esas pintas? – le señaló.

Damon repasó su ropa antes de contestar, quitando unas inexistentes motas de polvo de su camisa.

- De traje, Stef. – contestó con evidente fastidio, esa ropa tan formal le hacía sentirse incómodo, como si le impidiera ser completamente él mismo. Su hermano protestó porque él mismo vestía así y Damon reprimió una carcajada. – Lo bueno de ser mi propio jefe es que puedo vestir un poco más light.  
- Pero no tan light.  
- No te preocupes hermanito, está todo controlado. Me voy a casa ya, ¿hay que comprar o hacer algo? – preguntó apartándose de la mesa.  
- Eso depende. ¿Te vas a llevar a tu amiguita? – preguntó su hermano con complicidad y sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.  
- ¿Esa? – su tono de voz cambió a uno más serio. – Esa es la niñata enchufada, Stefan. Te aseguro que no tengo ningún interés en llevarla a casa.  
- Relaja. – le pidió Stefan, algo impresionado por verle tan alterado. – Solo era una pregunta hermano, es lo que parecía desde fuera. Y no, no nos hace falta nada, solo un coche. ¿Ya te has decidido?

Damon entendía de coches gracias a su trabajo en el taller durante su adolescencia por lo que Stefan había dejado en sus manos elegir y comprar un coche allí.

- Sí, el Mustang no está mal. – contestó Damon, refiriéndose al coche con el que había venido a modo de prueba. – Aunque donde esté mi Lamborghini… - comentó nostálgico, acordándose del coche había dejado en Florencia, en el que incluso había trabajado él mismo con unos pocos arreglillos. – Me voy al concesionario entonces, a terminar de arreglarlo. Luego te veo en casa. Y por cierto Stefan, ¡deja el italiano!  
- Perdona. – sonrió avergonzado mientras salían del despacho.

Damon se llevó una mano al pecho en busca de sus gafas y volvió a maldecir al no encontrarlas. Miró hacia la mesa solo para confirmar que se las había olvidado allí. Elena las tenía en las manos y jugaba con ellas sin dejarle ver su rostro.

- Dile que venga anda. – le dijo a Stefan en italiano y voz baja, señalándole a la chica y volviendo a su despacho.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando Elena entró y ella no pudo dejar de notar cuanto había cambiado en esos ocho años. Damon siempre había sido de complexión delgada pero ahora tenía bastante más músculo que cuando era adolescente. Su espalda era más ancha, sus brazos se notaban más fuertes bajo la tela de su camisa al igual que su torso, pero el cambio más importante no era físico. Este Damon estaba envuelto en una gran seguridad en sí mismo, algo de lo que carecía en el instituto.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, había perdido la esperanza de volver a verle cuando desapareció de repente sin despedirse de nadie. Le había encontrado de repente y sin proponérselo pero lo peor era que había estado un rato hablando con él sin darse cuenta, por lo que conociendo su carácter seguro que no estaría precisamente contento. Damon continuaba mirando por la ventana sin volverse y ella ya no sabía qué hacer, allí plantada con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas. Seguía llevando sus gafas de sol en la mano y al mirarlas hizo el comentario más tonto posible.

- Antes llevabas gafas. – comentó, arrepintiéndose al instante.  
- Ahora llevo lentillas. – Damon se giró, fulminándola con la mirada.

Una mirada que Elena había visto muchas veces en el instituto, casi siempre dirigida a Matt o alguno de los miembros del equipo de fútbol, alguna vez a alguna de las animadoras pero nunca a ella.

Se observaron frente a frente desde una cómoda distancia de seguridad, Elena no podía dejar de pensar en su último encuentro. En la dulzura que escondía, el calor de su aliento, la sensación de su piel contra la suya... No habían vuelto a encontrarse desde su discusión porque cuando fue a buscarle para disculparse, él ya se había ido.

- Así que Italia. Ahí te fuiste cuando desapareciste, ¿no? – preguntó, aún dolida por aquello.  
- ¿Ah sí? – Damon volvió a alzar una ceja con ironía. – ¿Desaparecí? Pensaba que nadie lo habría notado, como os importaba una mierda a todos.  
- Eso no es verdad…  
- ¿Ah no? – el chico avanzó hacia ella en actitud desafiante. – Ya he visto lo mucho que te importaba cuando ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de quién era. – replicó dolido, señalando con la cabeza la sala donde habían estado hablando. – Y por no hablar de que me vendiste.

Elena se estremeció ante la fuerza que vio en su mirada. Nunca había visto a Damon así, imponiendo tanto, haciéndose valer. Empezó a derrumbarse ante su propio sentimiento de culpa, no podía negar que eso era justo lo que había hecho, venderle para no reconocer lo que había ido surgiendo entre ellos durante ese curso.

- Lo siento. – dijo agachando la cabeza, con voz temblorosa. – No sabía que iban a expulsarte, ni siquiera sabía que te acusaban de lo de Matt. No me lo dijeron, solo me llevaron a ese despacho y me preguntaron si había estado contigo. No lo supe hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

Damon dudó al ver que parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar pero recordó la forma en que le había traicionado en el pasado, mintiendo a todo el instituto igual que mentía para poder verse con él e igual que había mentido sobre la semana que faltó y se quedó en casa. Sabía por experiencia que era buena actriz, por lo que no se creyó ni una sola palabra.

- Me da igual. – se acercó hasta aprisionarla contra la pared. – Muchas respuestas podrían haberme salvado y solo una condenarme. Y elegiste condenarme sabiendo que era inocente, porque mientras pegaban a tu querido Matt, tú y yo nos estábamos acostando en mi casa. Por si no te acuerdas. – le escupió con desprecio, como si se avergonzara de sus propias acciones.  
- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres qué te diga? – preguntó desesperada, alzando la cabeza hacia él a la vez que se apretaba más contra la pared intentando poner distancia entre ellos.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas pero eso no ablandó a Damon.

- Nada. Ya dijiste más que suficiente. – se apartó de ella, dándole la espalda para poder contenerse.  
- Al menos yo me preocupe por ti. – musitó Elena. Ella había cometido errores que la perseguían día tras día pero Damon no era precisamente un modelo a seguir, largándose sin averiguar si ella estaba embarazada o no después de su desastrosa primera vez juntos. – Tú te fuiste sin ni siquiera preguntar. – y se llevó una mano a la tripa para dejarle claro de que hablaba.

El chico había bufado cuando empezó a hablar pero la dejó continuar y su mirada se quedó fija en aquella mano. Esa duda le había atormentado por un tiempo y aún lo hacía a veces, pero tenía sus motivos para no haberse interesado nunca.

- ¿Para qué? Querías abortar a toda costa, no escuchabas nada de lo que te decía. – Ese había sido el motivo de su discusión, el posible futuro que los esperaba si ella estaba embarazada.  
- No podíamos tener un niño, Damon. ¿No te das cuenta de eso? Teníamos diecisiete años, mi madre nunca nos hubiese apoyado y tú estabas solo. No podíamos salir adelante los dos solos. – Elena le repitió lo mismo que entonces.  
- Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Hubiéramos encontrado la manera. Si quieres, puedes. Pero claro, esa siempre ha sido tu forma de apartar los problemas, deshacerte de lo que te molesta. – Damon también repitió sus palabras de esa tarde, incluida esa última frase que fue como una puñalada trapera para la joven. Sin embargo él ahora sabía algo que antes no. "Pero tú nunca quisiste estar conmigo." pensó, sin llegar a decirlo en voz alta. Al quedarse en silencio se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Elena. – Has dicho podíamos, en pasado.  
- ¿Ahora sí te interesa? – preguntó con ironía. – Han pasado ocho años sin que dieras señales de vida, no debería decírtelo.  
- No juegues conmigo Elena. – la cogió del brazo con fuerza, acercándola de nuevo. – Por si no te has dado cuenta ya no soy ese chico del que os reías cada dos por tres. Y también soy tu jefe, así que contesta de una puta vez. – le advirtió sin pizca de paciencia. El tema le interesaba, siempre lo había hecho pero no se atrevía a investigar por miedo a descubrir que Elena hubiera acabado abortando al hijo de ambos.  
- Me bajó la regla a las dos semanas, no pasó absolutamente nada. – le aseguró, aquellas habían sido las peores dos semanas de su vida con la desaparición de Damon y la incertidumbre sobre su posible embarazo.

Damon sintió una oleada de alivio al escuchar eso pero ya no se fiaba de ella.

- No sé si creerte. – confesó.  
- Pues es lo que hay, no tengo pruebas ni lo hablé con nadie, no me quedé embarazada. Suéltame. Déjame por favor. – le pidió temblorosa, mirando esa mano que empezaba a hacerle daño.  
- Espero que no me mientas. – aceptó, alejándose varios pasos. Esa súplica había calmado un poco su enfado. Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era él quien tenía el control y lo sabía. No tenía ninguna intención de precipitarse y perder su ventaja.  
- Supongo que estoy fuera, ¿no? Ya has averiguado lo que querías. – intentó ocultarle su decepción por perder el trabajo aunque en el fondo se alegraba de no tener que coincidir con él a todas horas.  
- Ojala. – suspiró él. – Tu ¿padrastro? – dudó porque cuando ambos iban al instituto, Elena vivía sola con su madre, igual que él. La chica asintió de mala gana. – Le ha pedido a mi padre que te contratemos y no podemos negarnos.

¿Padre? ¿Contratemos? ¿Negarnos? ¿En plural? A Elena le extrañó su forma de hablar, ella sabía que Damon no tenía más familia que su madre pero su instinto la advirtió que preguntar sería mala idea y se obligó a cerrar la boca.

- Nos guste o no, tenemos que trabajar juntos. Lo mejor será que dejemos todo esto… - propuso, mirándola a los ojos para ver su reacción. – Que se quede en el pasado.  
- Sí, sí. – asintió aliviada, sin necesidad de pensarlo.  
- Entonces ya está, tema zanjado. Mañana empezamos con el trabajo. – se dio la vuelta y señaló la puerta sin mirarla.

Elena salió de allí como si le persiguiera el mismísimo diablo, manteniendo el paso en la oficina pero echando a correr en cuanto estuvo en la calle. En su desesperación por salir de allí y huir de Damon no se había dado cuenta de que seguía llevando sus gafas en la mano.

Él sí lo había notado pero le dio igual por lo que significaba. Había conseguido ponerla tan nerviosa que se había olvidado de todo lo que no fuera salir de allí. Se acercó a la ventana y sonrió de medio lado al verla desaparecer corriendo por la esquina. Era la sonrisa del lobo que acecha a una oveja sabiendo que va a tener éxito, solo prolongando su agonía por mera diversión. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de los recuerdos de Elena, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como firmar la compra del coche y buscar un gimnasio cerca de su barrio.

Elena había continuado su carrera hasta un parque, donde se sentó a tomar aliento y entonces notó las gafas de sol en su mano.

- Mierda. – murmuró, cubriéndose la cara con la otra mano. Lo que le faltaba para completar la situación con Damon, haberse llevado sus gafas sin querer.

¿De entre todas las personas del mundo tendría que trabajar precisamente con Damon? Si se moría de culpabilidad solo con mirarle, aquello iba a ser una tortura. De los cosquilleos que había sentido durante su primera charla ya no quedaba nada, todo lo contrario, se avergonzaba de haberle seguido el juego. Se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias y como una tonta se le habría ocurrido que podría terminar con Mason y empezar algo con ese atractivo y encantador joven que había resultado ser Damon Salvatore.

Ya había pasado por eso y las cosas habían acabado muy mal. No quería volver a eso, solo habían sido estúpidas ideas al dejar volar su imaginación, únicamente fantasías sin importancia. Además ella no le haría algo así a Mason. Ese era el efecto Damon, alteraba su mente y no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Le vendría bien hablar con alguien pero se trataba de una parte de su vida que le gustaría borrar y evitaba hacerlo a toda costa. De hecho solo una persona que no fuesen ellos conocía parte de esa historia porque como le había asegurado a Damon antes, no había querido hablar con nadie del posible embarazo hasta estar segura.

_- Esto es todo, si estudiáis bien estos temas no tendréis problemas en el examen. – Alaric dejó de escribir en la pizarra y se sacudió las manos para quitarse la tiza. El timbre sonó y todos se apresuraron a levantarse. – Elena, ¿puedes quedarte un momento?_

_Esperó recolocando sus libros y cerró la puerta cuando todos salieron._

_- ¿Estás bien, Elena? – le preguntó con suavidad, apoyándose en el pico de la mesa._

_La chica llevaba un par de días muy distraída, los mismos días que Damon llevaba fuera del centro. Y Elena era la única que no actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, al menos en su clase le prestaba más atención a esa mesa vacía que a él. También la había visto entretenerse por los pasillos solo para poder mirar la taquilla del chico sin que nadie la descubriera._

_- Sí, ¿puedo irme? – dijo cuando su actitud decía exactamente lo contrario._  
_- Hasta que no me digas la verdad, no. Sé que le echas de menos, eso no es malo, yo también lo hago. – confesó con una leve sonrisa. – Sé que él no lo hizo aunque todo el mundo piense lo contrario. Él no es así, ¿no?_  
_- No. – negó Elena, sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. A pesar de que había aguantado cuando le vio marcharse, al llegar a casa su mundo se derrumbó y en la soledad de su cuarto la culpa la superó. Había llorado tanto durante esos dos días que creía que ya no le quedaría ninguna pero se equivocaba. – Él no lo hizo, estaba conmigo. Mentí._

_La barrera de sus lágrimas se rompió y se derrumbó delante de su profesor de historia, la persona que los había unido con aquel trabajo que lo empezó todo. Se desahogó con él y le contó la mayor parte de lo que había pasado, ocultándole solo que era posible que estuviera embarazada del mismo chico que había condenado sin tener ni idea de a que se enfrentaba._

_Alaric fue paciente con ella y le ofreció una tila cuando se tranquilizó. Seguían en el aula de historia, Elena ocupando la silla del profesor y él apoyado en el escritorio._

_- ¿Qué hago ahora? – preguntó desesperada._  
_- Pues sinceramente Elena… lo mismo que me acabas de decir a mí, cuéntaselo a él. Damon es un buen chico, creo que lo entenderá sí le cuentas la verdad. O al menos querrá escuchar tu versión. – le aconsejó después de pensarlo unos momentos._  
_- Pero no querrá verme. Él dijo que yo era su coartada y luego le expulsaron, tiene que saber que le fallé. – Elena no se imaginaba que Damon sabía mucho más que eso, que el chico había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras._  
_- Entonces haz algo por él, demuéstrale que te arrepientes de verdad._  
_- Eso haré. – sonrió la chica. – Gracias señor Saltzmann, por la charla y por todo._  
_- Alaric. – la corrigió mientras se iba. Llevaba todo el curso intentando que sus alumnos se relajasen un poco con él y le dejasen ayudarles con sus problemas, pero al parecer solo lo había conseguido con uno. Ahora dos._

_Elena iba por el pasillo, segura de que iba a hacer lo correcto al enfrentarse a Damon cuando Caroline la detuvo._

_- ¡Ya están los anuarios! – anunció con entusiasmo, poniéndole el suyo casi en la cara. – Tienes que firmármelo, ¿eh?_  
_- Luego Carol, cuando coja el mío, nos los cambiamos ¿vale? – contestó con una leve sonrisa de circunstancias, porque la verdad era que no le apetecía nada tener que escribirle algo. Ya no se sentía tan unida a ella como al principio de curso y había descubierto muchas cosas que no la gustaban._  
_- Vale. – dijo ella sin sospechar nada y se alejó dando saltitos de felicidad._

_Aquello le dio a Elena una idea. Podía ir a recoger el anuario de Damon y escribirle allí como se sentía. Una sincera carta de disculpas con forma de dedicatoria. El chico no le cogía el móvil así que tuvo que armarse de valor y fue a buscarle a su casa, donde una vecina le informó de que le habían visto irse en el coche de una mujer pelirroja dos días atrás y no habían vuelto a verle desde entonces. Una lápida de culpa la atenazó al instante, instalándose sobre sus hombros desde ese momento, cuando comprendió las verdaderas consecuencias de su mentira._

Al llegar a su casa vio que tenía varios mensajes en el contestador. Uno de Klaus deseándola buena suerte, uno de su madre pidiéndole que la llamara después de su entrevista y el resto de Katherine. No podía hablar con ninguno de ellos ahora, ni siquiera con su mejor amiga que no sabía absolutamente nada de esta historia, necesitaba recuperarse de ese encuentro.

Fue derecha a su habitación, cogiendo aquel delgado libro rojo con bordes negros en la tapa de una de las estanterías. Se sentó en la cama dejando las gafas a un lado y lo abrió sobre sus piernas. Como había hecho tantas veces lo abrió por las páginas que tenía marcadas y comparó a ese Damon con su versión de ahora, buscando las diferencias para estar preparada. Cuando llegó a la página donde había dejado fluir sus sentimientos sincera e inútilmente porque él no había llegado a leerlo nunca, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Iba a ser muy difícil trabajar con Damon pero no podía perder esa oportunidad laboral. Después de todo los dos eran adultos y ya lo habían hablado, podían comportarse como dos personas racionales en el trabajo, ¿no?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Elena se enfrentó a su siguiente día de trabajo, el primero en realidad, sin tener ni idea de lo que la esperaba. Katherine se había presentado en su casa con la cena en cuanto salió del trabajo, preocupada porque no le cogiera el teléfono y habían tenido una noche de chicas improvisada que había acabado tarde.

Así que se puso las gafas de sol de Damon para ocultar sus ojeras y no olvidarse de llevárselas. Se las quitó antes de entrar, lo que menos quería era que el joven la viera con ellas. Llamó a la puerta esperando que al menos fuese puntual pero cuando Damon contestó, todos sus nervios volvieron de golpe.

Él ni levantó la mirada de las carpetas que estaba examinando, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que acercarse y dejar las gafas sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Y para qué quiero yo tus gafas? – preguntó, mirando de reojo para que ella no se diera cuenta. – Anda, si son iguales a las que me desaparecieron ayer, ¿tú no las habrás visto cuando estuviste aquí? – alzó una ceja con ironía, dejando las carpetas en el escritorio.  
- Iba a devolvértelas pero se me olvidó. Me las llevé sin querer. – se disculpó Elena, bajando la cabeza.  
- Ya… pues no parecía muy sin querer cuando las llevabas puestas. Si tanto te gustan puedo decirte donde las compré. – siguió Damon, levantándose apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio.

Ella enrojeció sin poder evitarlo porque la hubiera visto con las gafas puestas pero alzó la cabeza para enfrentarse a su mirada.

- Fue sin querer y me las puse para que no se me olvidara cogerlas, solo eso. – le aclaró.  
- Ok. – respondió con cansancio y cogió una de las carpetas de antes. – Toma, esta es la próxima campaña. Cuando te lo leas, me avisas y ponemos las ideas en común.  
- Vale. – la chica le echó un rápido vistazo, se trataba de una página de ventas por internet que quería un anuncio para darse a conocer. – No me dijiste dónde…

Damon sonrió para sus adentros y no la dejó ni terminar. Estaba deseando que Elena le hiciera aquella pregunta.

- ¿Dónde trabajas? – se adelantó y ella asintió. – Aquí. – señaló su despacho, enseñándole el otro escritorio, más pequeño que el suyo, que había allí.  
- ¿Aquí? – se sorprendió ella. - ¿Pero el equipo no trabaja todos juntos?  
- El equipo con experiencia sí, pero tú acabas de graduarte, por lo que no tienes ni idea de esto. – matizó el chico con rotundidad.  
- Pues en las prácticas me fue muy bien. – se defendió ella.  
- Las prácticas son prácticas, yo también las he hecho y sé como son. El trabajo de verdad es distinto. – la corrigió con un matiz de suficiencia. – Y también he leído tu currículum, no hace falta que me lo repitas. No me fio de ti, trabajarás solo conmigo para que vea lo que de verdad sabes hacer y no hay más que hablar. Ahora tengo una reunión, a ver si podemos hacer algo cuando vuelva.

Estaba ya en la puerta cuando se giró, con una mueca diabólica en los labios.

- Ah, si me llaman coges el recado. – señaló el teléfono de su escritorio.  
- Creo que te equivocas, no soy tu secretaria. – se enfadó Elena, cruzándose de brazos.  
- No, te equivocas tú. – Damon no se dejó intimidar. – Soy tu jefe y se hace lo que yo diga. Si no te gusta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta. Y no somos amigos. – le recalcó con una mirada glacial y salió del despacho sin comprobar el efecto de sus palabras.

Elena sintió un nudo en el estómago con su marcha. Aquello no era lo que esperaba, trabajar solo con su jefe estaba muy lejos de su trabajo ideal. Pero no podía quitarle a Damon la razón cuando decía que no tenía experiencia. Y era lógico que no se fiara de ella por eso, al ser el jefe se jugaba mucho y entendía que quisiera asegurarse de que todo fuera a ir bien. Pero lo de que no eran amigos… eso sí que la había dolido, al menos esperaba que pudieran tener una relación cordial, pero él no parecía estar por la labor de recuperar al menos esa parte de su antigua relación.

Dejó sus cosas algo abatida y cogió la carpeta para aprenderse hasta el último detalle. Se trataba de trabajo y en eso podía demostrarle que era de fiar. Seguramente nunca podría recuperar su amistad pero nada impedía que pudiera ganarse su respeto profesional, porque era buena en lo que hacía y lo sabía.

Lo que Damon quería era poner a prueba la paciencia de Elena para ver hasta dónde podía llevarla sin consecuencias. Aprovechó el tiempo para tener una breve reunión con los dos jefes de su equipo de publicidad, que a su vez tenían a otras tres personas a su cargo cada uno. Les explicó de forma superficial los dos casos que les había asignado y se fue a ver en que andaba su hermano. También hizo su descanso para comer antes de volver a su despacho, ya sin excusas para estar fuera. Ignoró a Elena hasta que ella se levantó y se acercó con la carpeta.

- ¿Lo hablamos ahora? – le preguntó.  
- ¿Ahora? – Damon fingió mirar la hora. - ¿No quieres comer antes? Seguro que vamos a tardar.

Su amabilidad repentina desconcertó a Elena, que no se esperaba ese gesto después de que la hubiera apartado de todos y dejado sola en su despacho toda la mañana. Pero no había desayunado esa mañana por los nervios y tenía bastante hambre.

- Sí… - asintió algo dubitativa. – Pero como querías hablarlo cuando vinieras.  
- Pero puedo esperar un poco más. Vete, anda. No vayas a decir que soy un tirano, ¿no? – preguntó, sonriendo y apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.  
- No. – contestó ella, sonriendo levemente a su vez. Quizá estuviera equivocada y en cuanto superaran el shock de reencontrarse podrían llevarse mejor. – No tardaré mucho. – le aseguró.

Damon la paró cuando vio que recogía su bolso.

- Puedes dejar aquí lo que quieras, que solo tenemos llave tú y yo.  
- Yo no tengo llave. – contestó la chica, desconcertada.  
- ¿No te la he dado? – ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y Damon abrió el cajón superior de su escritorio, haciendo una seña para que esperase. Se acercó ocultando algo en un puño, con andares felinos y seguros de sí mismo. – Toma. – puso la llave a la altura de su pecho, esperando a que la cogiera.  
- Gracias. – aceptó Elena y salió con la idea de tomar algo rápido y volver pronto para demostrarle a Damon que no se había equivocado al contratarla.

El joven en realidad buscaba que confiara y vio su oportunidad cuando el móvil de la chica vibró sobre su mesa. Retrocedió mirando hacia la puerta y se apoderó de él. Lo desbloqueó con la adrenalina corriendo excitantemente por sus venas. Elena tenía varios mensajes de sus contactos y en vez de leerlos, buscó primero sus contactos más frecuentes.

Frunció el ceño al ver que el primero era un tal Mason, seguido por Kath y Miranda. La última como bien sabía Damon era la madre de Elena pero de los otros dos no tenía ni idea. Escuchó pasos y dejó el móvil en su lugar justo cuando se abría la puerta.

- Olvide el móvil. – explicó Elena, apresurándose a cogerlo sin que él se moviera del centro de la habitación.

Damon mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos y la vista fija en la ventana, dándole la espalda a la puerta hasta varios minutos después de que se cerrase, solo para asegurarse. Mientras Elena estaba fuera, él aprovechó para investigar esos dos nombres. Necesitaba saberlo todo de ella para disminuir el margen de error de su venganza.

Acabó algo mosqueado al no encontrar nada sobre Mason, pero al introducir el nombre de Elena junto a Kath, el buscador le devolvió varias coincidencias de un periódico universitario. Revisó los enlaces hasta que llegó a una foto de los miembros del periódico. Esa foto tenía tres años pero no le costó reconocer a Elena, que al parecer se encargaba del diseño, abrazada a otra chica de melena rizada y cuerpo esbelto. En el pie de foto leyó que se trataba de la editora y recién graduada Katherine Mikaelson.

Introdujo ese nombre en el buscador y entre los primeros enlaces, debajo del de su página de Facebook, encontró uno de una página de contactos pero no pudo seguir investigando por la vuelta de Elena.

Damon empezó a recoger en cuanto llegó su hora de salida y le costó contener la alegría ante la reacción de Elena cuando la ordenó quedarse a redactar las ideas que le había propuesto, a pesar de que no habían seleccionado ninguna y tenían que seguir pensando.

- Quiero tenerlo todo documentado, por si tenemos que volver atrás o revisar lo que sea. – explicó en tono inocente, con un brillo en la mirada que Elena no supo muy bien cómo interpretar.  
- Pero ya es la hora, lo puedo hacer mañana. – protestó la chica.  
- Es trabajo de hoy, tiene que estar hoy. Mándamelo en cuanto lo tengas. – le tiró una de sus tarjetas de visita, con su dirección de correo personal escrita detrás con bolígrafo negro y cogió la americana del perchero que estaba pegado a la puerta. Para su desgracia había tenido que renunciar a sus vaqueros para ponerse unos pantalones más acordes con su cargo y con ellos no podía llevar su cazadora de cuero como tenía por costumbre.  
- ¿Y tú te vas? – preguntó incrédula y molesta por su actitud.  
- Yo soy el jefe y hago lo que me da la gana. – repitió. – Además ya tengo mi parte redactada. – eso era una gran mentira, ya que planeaba hacerlo esa noche tranquilamente en la terraza de su habitación pero Elena no tenía porqué saberlo. - ¿Es distinto a las prácticas, no? Ahora no hay un supervisor que haga tu trabajo cuando falta algo. Estaré esperando eso para unirlo con lo mío, hasta mañana. – y salió sin esperar la respuesta a su burla, pero se quedó escuchando tras la puerta cerrada.

Un golpe en la mesa y el sonido de arrastre de una silla le hizo sonreír y rió abiertamente en el ascensor al comprender que iba por el buen camino. No podía negar que estaba disfrutando, además de que tenía la excusa perfecta para justificar su comportamiento. Sabía que Elena trabajaba bien y se dedicaba con toda el alma cuando se ponía, aunque a veces necesitara un "empujoncito" para hacerlo. Pues él solo estaba dándole ese "empujoncito", igual que les había pasado cuando tuvieron que hacer ese trabajo juntos en el instituto.

_Damon esperó hasta que sus compañeros salieran de clase para acercarse al escritorio del profesor Saltzmann._

_- ¿Profesor, tiene un minuto? – preguntó cortésmente._  
_- Damon, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Alaric? – preguntó amontonando unos folios. – Para ti siempre tengo un minuto. – sonrió girándose hacia el adolescente pero le interrumpió antes de que pudiera empezar a explicarse. – Y no, no pienso cambiar las parejas del trabajo._  
_- Pero necesito sacar matrícula, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo con Elena? Si es una animadora. – protestó, indignado por la compañera que le había tocado._  
_- Y también es mejor estudiante de lo que crees. – le corrigió Alaric, divertido por su protesta. – Tiene una media de notable, justito pero notable, en mi asignatura. Pero el problema no son sus exámenes, si no los trabajos. Los aprueba casi de milagro y eso es lo que le baja la nota. Dale una oportunidad anda. – le pidió, recostándose sobre la esquina de su escritorio._

_¿Qué iba a decirle Damon? Eso acababa de dejarle sin argumentos y no podía decirle que el problema no era solo trabajar con Elena, si no las consecuencias que eso le traería. Y ninguna de ellas sería buena. Recogió su mochila con gesto de fastidio e hizo un último intento desde la puerta._

_- Alaric, ¿no puedo hacer el trabajo yo solo? No me importa._  
_- Pero a mí sí. Si tienes problemas ven a verme pero hasta entonces, tu compañera es Elena. – respondió el profesor de historia en un tono que no admitía réplica._

_Pasaron un par de semanas hasta que Damon volvió a tratar el tema del trabajo. Armándose de paciencia se acercó al grupo de animadoras y futbolistas._

_- ¿Elena, tienes un minuto? – preguntó y se alejó unos pasos al instante, ignorando las burlas a sus espaldas._  
_- Es por el trabajo, Matt. – escuchó que decía ella antes de acercarse. - ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó mucho más seria._  
_- Tenemos que empezar con el trabajo. – Elena asintió sabiendo que llevaba razón y no podían retrasarlo más. - ¿Quedamos esta tarde o cómo lo hacemos?_  
_- ¿No podemos hacerlo por separado y luego juntarlo?_  
_- Luego tenemos que presentarlo, si lo hacemos juntos no tendremos que estudiar la parte del otro después._

_De nuevo tenía razón. Elena sabía que a Matt no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia que empezara a quedar con el bicho raro de Damon pero si sus notas bajaban un punto más, no podría seguir en el equipo de animadoras. Damon era un empollón que solo sacaba sobresalientes, por lo que ser su compañera la beneficiaba muchísimo y si podía ahorrarse tiempo de estudio, mucho mejor._

_- Está bien. – asintió sin ganas. – A las cinco y media en la biblioteca._  
_- Imposible, a las seis tengo que estar en el taller. – respondió Damon, sujetándola del brazo para que no se fuera. Matt los vigilaba atentamente y al ver que tocaba a su novia, le fulminó con la mirada y apretó los puños. Damon se apresuró a soltarla al ver eso y se recolocó bien las gafas con el índice. – Tiene que ser en cuanto salgamos de clase._  
_- Tengo práctica con las animadoras. – negó Elena. – No puedo faltar._  
_- Tengo que trabajar. No puedo faltar. – replicó Damon. – Te espero en la biblioteca._

_Pero aquella tarde Damon esperó en vano, utilizando uno de los ordenadores de la biblioteca para buscar información. Todas las tardes se quedaba allí estudiando hasta que se marchaba para su turno en el taller, entraba a las seis y salía a las diez, llegando a su casa muy entrada la noche._

_Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando Elena y compañía entraron. Los ignoró y fue a salir, pero Matt le empujó cuando pasó a su lado._

_- Mira por dónde vas, bicho raro. – se rió el chico._  
_- Será que no tiene ojos en la cara, por eso lleva los de metal. – le apoyó Tyler, tirando de la correa de la mochila de Damon, intentando arrebatársela o que cayera al suelo._  
_- ¿Por qué no os perdéis un rato? – replicó enfadado, encontrándose con que tanto Tyler como Matt le impedían el paso._  
_- No te cruces en nuestro camino entonces. – respondió el rubio, sonriendo divertido._  
_- Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo de historia. – Damon recalcó el posesivo, dejándoles claro a todos que ya no contaba con Elena y ni siquiera la miró. – Dejadme pasar._  
_- ¿O qué? – preguntaron ambos a la vez._  
_- O tendréis problemas. – Damon señaló con la cabeza al profesor encargado de la biblioteca que se acercaba a ver qué pasaba._

_De mala gana, ambos futbolistas se apartaron, dejando el espacio justo para que no pudiera pasar sin rozarles._

_- ¿Pasa algo? – les preguntó el profesor._

_Y mientras Matt y Tyler respondían con su mejor cara de inocentes, Elena se separó de Caroline para hablar con Damon._

_- Damon, espera. – le pidió._  
_- Te dije que no podía quedarme. – respondió, parándose con la mochila colgando de un solo hombro en precario equilibrio. – No te preocupes, ya no vas a necesitar guardaespaldas conmigo. – señaló a Caroline y los dos chicos. – Mañana le diré al profesor Saltzmann que con nuestros horarios es imposible quedar y que lo haremos cada uno por nuestra cuenta. Ya te advertí, algunos trabajamos. – le reprochó, dolido por el plantón y por haber confiado en ella._

_Matt se acercó a tiempo de oír su última frase y rodeó la cintura de su novia con el brazo, interviniendo en la conversación._

_- Bueno, algunos no tenemos que trabajar para mantener a una madre borracha. – le corrigió riendo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Elena._

_Ella fue testigo de la furia que transformó el rostro de Damon durante el par de segundos que tardó en dominarse. Al igual que de la forma en que apretó los puños, hasta hacerse daño en las manos para distraerse. Elena no supo qué hacer ni que decir, sintiéndose verdaderamente incómoda ante el comportamiento de su novio. Damon no dijo nada, dejó que el dolor de sus manos borrase el dolor de los insultos y se fue sin malgastar ni una palabra más con ellos._

_Al día siguiente, Damon estaba comiendo solo en una de las mesas de la esquina de la cafetería cuando Elena se sentó a su lado, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa._

_- ¿Has hablado con Saltzmann? – le preguntó._  
_- Aún no, estaba ocupado. Pensaba ir ahora. – contestó, dejando el plato vacío a un lado y dándole un mordisco a la manzana que tenía de postre._  
_- No lo hagas. – Elena le detuvo cuando intentó levantarse y le enseñó varios folios sujetos por un clip. – No le digas nada. – repitió. – Anoche busqué algunas cosas y tengo una idea de cómo podríamos enfocar el trabajo. ¿Lo hablamos después de clase? – le preguntó con suavidad._

_El chico se había sentado, revisando aquellas hojas, sorprendido porque Elena se hubiera interesado al fin por el trabajo._

_- ¿No tienes ensayo? – preguntó suspicaz._  
_- Sí pero lo he hablado con Car, va a retrasarlos los martes y los jueves. Así podremos hacer el trabajo, ¿no? – preguntó sonriendo. Lo que había pasado la tarde anterior había sido muy injusto, el trabajo era cosa de dos y si de verdad quería ganarse esa nota, tenía que implicarse. Justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora._

_Pero Damon no era ningún estúpido y no podía permitirse olvidar que era la novia del mismo tipo que le hacía la vida imposible._

_- ¿Y tu novio? ¿Qué dice de que pases tanto tiempo conmigo? – preguntó sin rodeos. – Yo voy en serio, no puedo permitirme una mala nota. No me importa hacerlo solo y pasártelo después si lo prefieres._  
_- No. – negó la chica con decisión. Por mucho que ella también necesitase buena nota, no iba a aprovecharse de él como hacían todos y se arrepentía mucho de no haberle tomado en serio la tarde anterior. – Lo haremos juntos, yo también necesito una nota alta, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Lo de ayer fue un error y lo siento, no voy a repetirlo. – le aseguró. - ¿Lo olvidamos y empezamos de cero?_  
_- Está bien. – aceptó el chico, dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad por su gesto y rezando internamente para no equivocarse. - ¿Puedo llevármelos?_  
_- Claro. Luego nos vemos. – Elena cogió su bandeja y se levantó para ir a comer con sus amigos._

_"Claro, ¿no creerías que se iba a quedar contigo?" Damon se regañó a sí mismo mentalmente y cogió su mochila con la mano que tenía la manzana ya que la otra la tenía ocupada con los folios de Elena. Salió de la cafetería con rapidez y ralentizó el paso para poder terminarse la fruta en el camino a la biblioteca, donde iba a estudiar._

Unos días después, Stefan entró en casa tranquilamente y se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano a oscuras en el salón, que solo estaba iluminado por el resplandor de la pantalla del portátil. Encendió las luces de golpe y Damon parpadeó molesto.

- ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido? Si he visto luz en tu despacho cuando me he ido. – preguntó, sentándose a su lado y cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

Damon le pegó un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro antes de contestar.

- Si llevo una hora en casa. – contestó, sonriendo al comprender que era Elena quién seguía en el despacho trabajando mientras él se había ido al gimnasio y después a casa.  
- ¿Otra vez has dejado a la pobre chica sola? Ya te vale, no sabía yo que eras el típico jefe sin sentimientos. ¿No te da pena? – Stefan se adueñó del mando de la televisión y empezó a pasar canales, apartando la mirada solo para preguntar.  
- Es trabajo. – replicó serio. – Cuando lo haga bien a la primera, podrá irse a casa a su hora. No es mi problema.  
- Que duro eres. – contestó Stefan incrédulo, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Decidió que no echaban nada interesante en la tele e intentó cotillear en el portátil de su hermano. - ¿Qué andas haciendo?  
- Buscando amistades.

Stefan empezó a reírse a carcajadas al ver que tenía abierta una página de contactos.

- ¿Pero tú qué haces ahí metido? Si no te hacen falta esas cosas para ligar. – dijo entre risas.  
- Como ahora somos responsables y eso, ya no tengo tiempo para salir. – respondió Damon sin avergonzarse. En realidad buscaba a una chica en concreto pero eso no se lo podía contar a su hermano. Lo mejor era que Stefan no supiera nada de sus verdaderos planes. – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, también hay para buscar chicos. ¿Te apunto? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.  
- ¡Ni de coña! – Stefan saltó sobre él, intentando quitarle el portátil mientras que Damon lo alejaba riéndose. – Damon, ni se te ocurra. Prométemelo, que no me vas a crear una cuenta ahí. ¡Damon! – le dio un codazo en las costillas que le dejó sin respiración.  
- Vale, vale. Tú ganas. – se rindió frotándose el costado. – Que soso eres cuando quieres. – se burló, cogiendo su móvil y yendo al baño.

Allí se quitó la camiseta y se echó una foto en el espejo procurando que no se le viera la cara. No quería que nadie encontrara el perfil que había creado y además sabía que a las mujeres les gustaba más el misterio, el atractivo de lo desconocido.

En el salón encontró que su hermano se había quitado la chaqueta y remangado la camisa, entretenido en poner la consola, tirado en la alfombra.

- ¿Ya estás con eso otra vez? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

Ya desde el primer día se había sorprendido al ver que Stefan se había traído la consola, ¿dónde se había visto un ejecutivo que jugará a la Play todas las noches? Pero el chico era un gran fan de los videojuegos, un vicio al que nunca había renunciado y que le encantaba compartir con su hermano.

- ¿Juegas, no? – le preguntó, ofreciéndole un mando a Damon.  
- ¿Te han dejado tirado tus colegas online? Relaja hermanito. – se defendió, alzando las manos ante la mirada glacial que recibió por su comentario. – Si esperas cinco minutos a que termine… - cedió, recuperando su portátil, empezando a pasar la foto que se había hecho antes por bluetooh.  
- Genial. – se alegró Stefan, estirándose para coger una pila de juegos.  
- Paso de los de tiros. – le advirtió Damon sin mirarle, ocupado en escribir el mensaje con la foto adjunta que iba a mandarle a Katherine Mikaelson.

Su hermano bufó y pasó un par de juegos hasta elegir uno de fútbol.

- Toma, yo elijo primero. – le dio el mando a Damon cuando se sentó a su lado en la alfombra.  
- De eso nada, yo soy peor, yo elijo. – protestó Damon.  
- Mala suerte hermano. – rió Stefan, echándose hacia el lateral para que no pudiera quitarle el mando y apresurándose a elegir su equipo favorito.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

- ¡Qué tarde vienes! – se quejó Katherine con un mohín, al abrirle la puerta de su apartamento a Elena.

Era viernes por la noche y aprovechando que Klaus salía esa noche por un pequeño viaje de negocios, Elena pasaría todo el fin de semana con Katherine, a la que no le gustaba estar sola. Pero como se había hecho cada vez más habitual en su día a día, había tenido que quedarse un par de horas extras para terminar su trabajo para su perfeccionista y exigente jefe.

- No es mi culpa. – musitó enfadada y alzó un par de bolsas con el logotipo y el nombre del restaurante chino favorito de Katherine. – Pero he traído esto, ¿compensa, no? – preguntó poniéndola ojitos.

Katherine se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo su pose de enfado unos cinco segundos más antes de sonreír.

- ¡Pues claro! – dijo, arrebatándole las bolsas con entusiasmo.

Elena tuvo que cerrar la puerta y en la cocina se encontró con el huracán Katherine en pleno apogeo, distribuyendo la comida en tres platos a su antojo.

- El culpable es ese explotador que tienes por jefe. ¿Cuántos días te ha hecho quedarte? – preguntó ella, llevándose a la boca un trocito de ternera. Ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de Elena porque sabía que eran demasiados. - ¡Klaus! – gritó lo más alto que pudo, saliendo al salón.

Al seguirla, Elena notó la pequeña maleta negra al lado de la puerta y Klaus casi tropezó con ella ya que su hermana se la había puesto allí aposta. Pero la sonrisa divertida del joven no desapareció, llevaba un portátil en las manos que como delataban las múltiples pegatinas en la tapa, era de su hermana.

- Eh Kathy. – sonrió burlón, usando ese mote que tanto odiaba ella. – Adivina quién tiene correo.

Una chispa recorrió los ojos almendrados de ella pero fue solo un segundo y no corrió a revisarlo como hacía normalmente. Esa actitud activó las alarmas de Elena, que se giró hacia ella con los brazos en jarras, una ceja levantada y sus problemas de trabajo totalmente olvidados.

- ¿De qué va esto, Kath? – preguntó tras otro vistazo a Klaus.

Ambos hermanos contestaron a la vez, con comentarios opuestos.

- Nada. – musitó ella, desviando la mirada de su mejor amiga.  
- Kath tiene un admirador secreto, ¿quieres verlo? – prácticamente cantó él, alzando el portátil.

Elena se echó hacia delante al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Katherine, pero Klaus era más alto que ellas y elevó el ordenador por encima de su cabeza.

- Mira, mira, que es gratis. – rió.

En la pantalla era perfectamente visible una foto ampliada de un chico. O mejor dicho un hombre. Estaba de espaldas, los vaqueros caían por debajo de sus caderas dejando ver el inicio de unos bóxers de marca, en la mano tenía el móvil con el que se había hecho la foto y para Elena fue evidente que estaba retocada.

Acostumbrada a trabajar con imágenes, notó enseguida que el entorno estaba difuminado para que no se pudiera distinguir más que el cuerpo del hombre. También se dio cuenta de que faltaba parte de la foto, ya que estaba cortada justo por encima de sus hombros y no se le veía la cabeza. Debía de tener el pelo corto porque tampoco se apreciaba.

- ¿A qué está buenísimo? – insistió Klaus. - ¿Quieres ver otra? Si hay toda una colección.

Defendiéndose de Katherine con una mano, el joven se sentó en el sillón y Elena corrió a sentarse a su lado para tener mejor vistas. Klaus cambió la imagen y ahora solo se veía el torso perfecto de aquel hombre.

Además de las espaldas anchas que había apreciado en la otra foto, también tenía los abdominales muy marcados y se apreciaban sus pectorales.

- Vaya. – silbó Elena con admiración, se trataba sin ninguna duda del mejor pecho masculino que había visto. Y un detalle que a ella en especial le encantaba era la falta de vello, solo se apreciaba una fina línea bajo el ombligo. - ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada de esto, Kath? – preguntó, sintiendo que le costaba un mundo apartar los ojos del ordenador, pero lo hizo para mirar a su amiga.

Ella extrañamente roja y callada, mirando desde detrás del sillón.

- Solo son fotos. – murmuró. – Y como estabas liada, tampoco quería distraerte del trabajo.  
- No seas tonta. – protestó Elena. - ¿No te da vergüenza que haya tenido que enterarme por tu hermano? Siéntate y cuéntame quién es este monumento. – exigió.  
- Si lo supiera, pero en su foto de perfil no se le ve la cara y no pone su nombre real ni datos ni nada de nada. – explicó Katherine, algo más animada cuando la obedeció.

Llevaba varios días recibiendo aquellas fotos diariamente, acompañadas por un mensaje en el que aquel misterioso desconocido quería quedar con ella.

- ¿Y tú que le has dicho? – preguntó Elena incrédula, cuando su amiga terminó de hablar.  
- No le ha contestado. – se adelantó Klaus, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermana. – Solo se baja las fotos y espera hasta que llegue una nueva.

Ya le habían dado varias vueltas a ese álbum mientras Katherine hablaba, los tres deleitándose con esas espectaculares vistas. Y como era la primera vez que Elena las veía, no pudo evitar algunos comentarios de admiración. Klaus se marchó después de la cena y dejó a ambas chicas sumergidas en una maratón de películas románticas.

Que Katherine no contestase no desanimó a Damon, que continuó haciéndose aquellas fotografías en el baño, retocándolas para ocultar todos los detalles que pudieran delatar su identidad y mandándoselas a Katherine con el mismo mensaje.

Pero se le empezaban a acabar las posturas y no quería cruzar la raya de desnudarse completamente porque él no era un desesperado cualquiera de esos que habitaban en esas páginas. En su primera semana registrado en esa página había perdido la cuenta de mujeres que le habían mandado sus fotos por privado, basándose en la única foto que tenía en su perfil. No les dedicaba más segundos de su tiempo que los que tardaba en borrarlas, su único objetivo allí era acercarse a Katherine y necesitaba un cambio de estrategia ya.

Así que ese día, delante del espejo se quitó los pantalones por primera vez y bajó un poco sus bóxers, insinuando el camino con la mano mientras hacía la foto con su móvil. Venía del gimnasio y se había duchado allí por lo que no tuvo que entretenerse antes de coger su portátil y encerrarse con él en la terracita de su habitación.

Elena estaba sola en la oficina, terminando un informe que Damon necesitaba "urgentemente" según sus propias palabras a pesar de que aún no habían empezado con el vídeo del anuncio. Las luces de toda la planta estaban apagadas, el silencio era el dueño del ambiente y el sonido de su móvil la hizo dar un bote, las dos veces que sonó.

"¡Elena mira!" decía aquel primer mensaje. El segundo era una foto de aquel hombre misterioso, desde su pecho hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas. Solo llevaba unos bóxers oscuros puestos, que mantenía un poco bajados, inclinados en diagonal desde su ingle y tapaba toda la vista con esa misma mano. Cuando consiguió recobrarse de esa calurosa imagen, Elena se fijó en el mensaje que acompañaba a la imagen, distinto al de siempre.

"Al menos dime que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Te espero el viernes a las 7 en esta dirección, si no vienes entenderé que no te intereso. Por favor ven, realmente me gustaría tener una oportunidad contigo."

Después de leer eso, Elena repasó rápidamente por encima su informe y decidió que ya no podía hacerlo mejor. Lo envió y salió de allí a toda pastilla, llamando a Katherine en cuanto salió del ascensor en la planta baja.

- ¿Vas a quedar con él? – preguntó sin rodeos en cuanto ella contestó.  
- No lo sé. – Katherine sonó inmensamente aliviada en el hilo de voz en que contestó. - ¿Qué me aconsejas?  
- ¿Quieres quedar con él? – Elena solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta por lo que cambió de estrategia. - ¿Qué dirección es esa?  
- Un restaurante, conocido pero no exclusivo…  
- ¿Con bastante gente, no? – la interrumpió Elena.  
- Sí. – la voz de Katherine adoptó un matiz distinto cuando comprendió por donde iba ella. Se trata de un sitio público donde sería más difícil que la situación se descontrolase.  
- ¿Hacemos lo de siempre? – unas gotas, aún débiles, empezaron a caer y Elena recolocó mejor el teléfono en su oído mientras aceleraba el paso. – Tengo que colgar Kath, está empezando a llover. Piénsatelo y me cuentas.

Katherine y ella tenían un sistema desde que la primera decidió que no encontraba ningún hombre que la terminara de convencer y empezó a meterse en citas a ciegas por internet. Siempre era Katherine quién proponía las citas y el lugar, asegurándose de que era un sitio seguro. Ambas chicas iban allí y Elena simulaba ser quién tenía la cita mientras su amiga vigilaba un poco apartada. Si el chico las convencía a ambas, Elena fingía haberse equivocado y le cedía el relevo a Katherine.

Pero su estrategia se desmoronó cuando ese viernes, Damon volvió a obligar a Elena a quedarse. Por fin habían empezado con el vídeo y la chica estaba muy orgullosa de la primera versión que le había presentado esa misma mañana. Damon… simplemente opinaba todo lo contrario.

- No me convence, probemos la opción 2. – dijo tranquilamente, refiriéndose a la segunda de las ideas que habían pensado juntos.  
- Pero es viernes. – se atrevió a protestar Elena. Él se detuvo y se giró alzando una ceja, en clara actitud de a mí que me importa. Había esperado hasta casi la hora de la salida para decírselo. – Tengo planes, lo haré el fin de semana y te lo mandaré. El domingo lo tendrás, ¿vale? – preguntó confiada.  
- No vale. – contestó él sin dudar, disfrutando por el hecho fastidiarle lo que fuese y preguntándose si eso significaría que Katherine acudiría a su cita. Sonrió ante la posibilidad y se apoyó en la mesa de Elena. – Cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor, me lo pasas, yo te lo envío a ti, tú a mí… ya sabes cómo van esas cosas.  
- Pero Damon… - intentó la chica, no por ella si no porque contar con su apoyo era muy importante para Katherine. – Sabes que lo haré, que cumplo. Lo haré en casa, lo tendrás a la hora que quieras. Por favor.  
- Si no fueses porque sé que cuando quieres trabajas bien, no estarías ahí sentada por muchos contactos que tengas. – le soltó. No podía negarle ese mérito pero se lo reconocía a su manera. – Lo quiero ya, tú verás lo que haces. – añadió en un tono que le admitía pocas réplicas.

En la expresión de ella notó que había cedido, que cumpliría sus órdenes como no le quedaba más remedio y sonrió con suficiencia. Recogió sus cosas y se colgó la americana del hombro.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le pregunta acusatoria de Elena le detuvo. Un minuto estaba recordándole la importancia de su trabajo y al siguiente dispuesto a marcharse. Elena se había dado cuenta de que el carácter de Damon era cambiante pero eso era demasiado extremo hasta para él.  
- También tengo planes. – a pesar de que no tenía que darle explicaciones, Damon lo hizo igual pero guiñándole un ojo con buen humor. – He quedado y tengo que prepararme para la noche, que espero que sea muy larga. Suerte que soy el jefe.

Elena puso una mueca de fastidio al comprender de lo que hablaba pero cuando quiso protestar, él ya se había ido. Con tristeza la chica recordó lo distinto que era Damon antes y no puedo evitar preguntarse cuanto de ese cambio era por no haber estado a su lado cuando le necesitó, por darle la espalda al igual que el resto del pueblo.

Gracias a la ausencia de Elena, Katherine estaba de los nervios cuando se acercó al restaurante, no sabía si entrar o que hacer. No se sentía cómoda al no haber fijado las reglas. Estaba debatiendo internamente consigo misma cuando escuchó un carraspeó a su espalda.

- Tú debes de ser Katherine. – se encontró con un chico que le ofrecía una rosa roja.

Sus chispeantes ojos azules atraparon su mirada de inmediato y la sonrisa de medio lado con que la saludó hizo vibrar algo en su interior. Aún no conocía nada de ese chico, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuese su tipo, solo que en el peor de los casos podría tratarse de un perfecto rollo de una noche.

- ¿Lo de no decir nada solo me lo haces a mí o es común para todos los hombres que te hacen piropos? – preguntó en broma para relajar la tensión.  
- Es común para aquellos de los que no sé nada y no saben nada de mí. – contestó Katherine, recobrándose rápidamente.

Cuando terminó de examinar su rostro, descubrió que las fotos no estaban tan trucadas como le dijo Elena. Sus vaqueros y su camiseta se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, casi como una segunda piel que remarcaba su trabajado físico.

- Soy Damon, ya no puedes decir que no sabes nada de mí. – esbozó de nuevo esa sonrisa marca registrada que había aprendido y practicado hasta la saciedad en Italia y las barreras de Katherine se resquebrajaron un poco más.  
- Bueno. – aceptó a regañadientes. – Pero tú no me conoces o sabrías que prefiero las rosas rosas. – dijo cuando él volvió a ofrecerle la flor.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. – contestó Damon muy serio, dejándola de piedra con sus palabras. ¿De verdad pensaba en una próxima vez? pensó Katherine sorprendida. – Italiano. – soltó de pronto. – Mi acento, es italiano, bella dama. – explicó, pronunciando las dos últimas palabras en un perfecto italiano que hizo sonreír a Katherine.

La sonrisa que iluminó todo el rostro de Damon tenía un origen muy distinto, el de saber que ya la tenía en el bote.

- ¿Quieres cenar? Yo invito Kathy. – propuso tendiéndole el brazo.  
- No me digas así, lo odio. – dijo con un brillo furioso en la mirada.  
- Lo siento. – esta vez ella si cogió la rosa como ofrenda de paz. - ¿Kath? – probó esperando tener mejor suerte y ella asintió. – Ahora sí que te debo esa cena y espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que no soy de los que aceptan un no por respuesta.

La cena fue relajada y la confianza que surgió entre ellos desembocó a una buena noche en la cama. Era algo tarde cuando Damon despertó, con un cuerpo femenino abrazado a él en una habitación que apenas reconocía.

- Kath… - murmuró intentando librarse de sus brazos.  
- Mmmm. – dijo ella, medio dormida medio despierta.  
- Déjame salir, quiero agua. – pidió en tono de pena.  
- En el primer armario tienes vasos. – la chica le apretó por la cintura antes de soltarle. Al escuchar el sonido de las sábanas y ver el cuerpo desnudo de Damon a través de sus pestañas, recordó algo. – Eh, vístete. – le ordenó.

Él se encogió de hombros y recogió sus bóxers del suelo antes de salir en busca de la cocina. Allí llenó un vaso con agua y mojó las yemas de sus dedos para frotarse un poco los ojos y despejarse antes de beber.

Un cosquilleo en la espalda le avisó de que le observaban, más que eso, que alguien le devoraba con la mirada. Acostumbrado a ello, se reclinó más sobre la encimera para darle a Katherine una vista mejor, sin saber que se equivocaba. Klaus le observaba como había hecho con muchos de los ligues de su hermana, pero cuando ese chico se giró, pudo ver el reconocimiento en sus ojos. Al igual que Damon los vio en los suyos, la diferencia entre ambos fue que él no se avergonzó. No era la primera vez que un chico se fijaba en él, algunos de los rollos de Stefan incluso se le habían llegado a insinuar después de que su hermano cortara con ellos.

- Ahora entiendo lo de vestirme. – y desapareció en el pasillo, sin avergonzándose lo más mínimo por su casi desnudez. Ese comentario hizo que Klaus casi se atragantara con su propia saliva y se apresuró a servirse un poco de agua él también.

Katherine no dijo nada cuando volvió a entrar, pero había escuchado el comentario y no era la primera vez que tenía problemas con uno de sus chicos porque su hermano fuera gay. Ajeno a ello, Damon se vistió tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido, cuando la encontró cruzada de brazos en el centro de la cama. - ¿He hecho algo mal?  
- Ya veo que conoces a mi hermano. – dijo ella seria. – Es gay y si eso supone algún problema para ti, vete olvidando de que esto continúe…  
- Shhh. – Damon se acercó, callándola al poner un dedo sobre sus labios. – Conozco a tu hermano de antes de lo que crees. Y lo de que sea gay no es ningún problema, entiendo porqué me lo dices. Mi hermano pequeño lo es y hay mucha gente a la que eso no le gusta. – sus ojos se ensombrecieron ante el recuerdo y apretó los puños. – Para mí es lo más normal del mundo. Y me gusta eso de que quieres que continúe porque yo quiero lo mismo. – sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano.

Katherine se puso una fina bata de seda negra y aceptó la mano que el chico le tendió. Se besaron brevemente y Damon, que mantuvo los ojos abiertos en ese beso igual que había hecho con todos los que se habían dado, murmuró sus disculpas, tenía que irse. Salieron al salón intercambiando sus teléfonos, Klaus estaba allí y se levantó como un resorte al verlos, dispuesto a disculparse con Damon. Pero él se lo impidió con un gesto y le tendió la mano.

- Creo que el jet lag impidió que nos presentáramos como debe ser. – dijo, disculpándose tardíamente por su comportamiento de ese día. – Damon Salvatore.  
- Klaus Mikaelson. – aceptó él, sorprendido por ello y presionado por la mirada amenazante de su hermana.

Damon volvió a repetir su excusa de marcharse, Katherine se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y cuando ya casi había salido, se volvió de repente.

- Eh Klaus. – le llamó. – Stefan, mi hermano, está soltero por si te interesa. – y acompañó su guiño con una sonrisa. Ya había notado la atracción entre ellos la primera vez que se vieron y era incapaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de echarle un cable a su tímido hermanito. – Hasta luego.

Klaus se apoyó en el extremo opuesto del marco y ambos hermanos esperaron hasta que el sonidos de los pasos en la escalera se apagase para volver dentro.

- Es uno de los dos adonis. – dijo el joven por toda explicación, ante la mirada interrogante de su hermana.  
- ¿El capullo o el atento?

Klaus sonrió ante el leve matiz de celos que detectó en la voz de su hermana y se acercó a abrazarla fuertemente.

- Puedes quedarte con el capullo. El otro se llamaba Stefan, debe de ser su hermano. – explicó, divertido ante sus protestas.

Klaus no volvió a mencionar ese tema, ni Damon le habló a su hermano de quién era el hermano de la chica que había conocido por internet. Katherine y él siguieron viéndose y cuando la chica sacó el tema, se mostró igual de entusiasmado que un niño en la mañana de Navidad ante la posibilidad de organizarles una cita a ciegas a sus respectivos hermanos.

Armaron un plan y una noche de viernes, Damon arrastró a su hermano a la discoteca de moda de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Damon? – preguntó Stefan, con un codo apoyado en la barra y aceptando el vaso que le tendió su hermano.  
- Salir juntos, divertirnos, pasarlo bien. – contestó escuetamente. – Vamos Stef, esto es lo que hacen los chicos de nuestra edad. – y dio un pequeño sorbo de su propio vaso, mandando con disimulo un mensaje con su móvil.

Llevaba razón así que Stefan se relajó. Damon y él solían salir a menudo cuando vivían en Italia, bien los dos solos o acompañados por su grupo de amigos, que era el mismo para ambos.

Por su parte, Katherine había convencido a Klaus y Elena para que salieran con ella. El primero había aceptado después de que Elena lo hiciera y ella se había sorprendido gratamente cuando ese día Damon no la retuvo en la oficina. Simplemente la deseó un buen fin de semana cuando se fue a su hora, así que estaba de muy buen humor.

El trío entró en la discoteca después de una desesperante espera en la cola y Katherine se adueñó de un brazo de ambos.

- Vamos a por algo de beber, yo invito. – gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la música, los arrastró sin darles la oportunidad de negarse.

Sus pasos se encaminaron en una dirección concreta sin que ellos lo notasen y al acercase a la esquina de la barra, cerca de unos característicos adornos luminosos, volvió a inclinarse ante su hermano y su mejor amiga.

- ¿A qué no sabéis a quién acabo de ver? – gritó entusiasmada. - ¿Elena, no querías conocer al macizo de internet? Pues ahí le tienes. – señaló y los arrastró sin piedad hacia dos jóvenes que hablaban tranquilamente en la barra, sin fijarse en nada más.

Elena descubrió atónita que uno de esos chicos era Damon, vestido informalmente igual que el día que se reencontraron, pero su mundo se detuvo completamente cuando su mejor amiga soltó su brazo, gritó el nombre de Damon y le plantó un beso a este como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Elena contempló aquello como si de un sueño se tratase. Un horrible y vívido sueño en el que Damon y su mejor amiga se besaban y sonreían. Nunca creyó que sentiría celos de Damon pero en ese momento los sintió, comiéndola por dentro al verle con Katherine. Se trataba de una sensación amarga y desconocida, que le revolvía el estómago por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Kath, que sorpresa. – dijo Damon y su pícara sonrisa se contagió al rostro de ella porque el plan de ambos marchaba perfectamente. - ¿Conoces a mi hermano Stefan? - preguntó señalándole.

Stefan estaba tan alucinado de ver allí al guapo diseñador que necesitó un codazo de su hermano para reaccionar.

- ¿Qué? – parpadeó mientras Damon le miraba divertido.  
- Katherine, mi novia. – repitió, señalando con la cabeza a la chica que se había acercado a él para saludar, quedándose entre ambos hermanos. – Tendrás que perdonarle, la mitad de su cerebro ha debido de quedarse en Italia, no es siempre tan idiota. – bromeó mientras Stefan la daba dos besos.  
- Y a ti se te ha multiplicado la idiotez al venir a Estados Unidos. – contestó Stefan, mirándole enfadado al separarse.

Ignorando esto, Katherine entrelazó uno de sus brazos con el de Damon y se giró para presentarle a sus amigos.

- Mi hermano Klaus, ya le conoces. – Damon le estrechó la mano con un gesto de saludo y después se las apañó para poner su mejor cara de sorpresa al mirar a Elena, después de todo tenía que engañarla también a ella. – Y mi amiga Elena.  
- También la conozco. – dijo él.

Entonces Katherine se dio cuenta de la forma en que se miraban ellos, especialmente Elena.

- ¿Os conocéis? – miró a su amiga, mucho más sorprendida que ella.  
- Trabajamos juntos. – se adelantó Damon, intentando dirigir la conversación.  
- Es mi jefe. – dijo Elena casi al instante, medio fulminándole con la mirada.

Damon pudo dejar de contener la respiración en ese momento, aliviado al ver que Katherine no sabía nada del pasado en común que tenían Elena y él. Katherine no había parecido reconocer su nombre cuando se presentó y eso le dejó relativamente tranquilo. Pero si de verdad sabía algo o no, era un elemento que no podía controlar y decidió dejar de preocuparse, seguir adelante con su plan y lidiar con eso cuando fuese necesario.  
Lo que para su alivio no iba a ser necesario. La suerte, el destino o lo que fuese que existiese allí arriba debían de estar de su parte, aprobando sus planes de venganza.

- No lo sabía. – dijo Katherine, mirando a Elena con su característica mirada de ""por qué no me has contado nada?".  
- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? – se defendió la chica, mientras Damon se limitaba a poner su mejor cara de inocencia.

Mientras el trío hablaba, Klaus se había acercado a Stefan, quién como él se había quedado descolgado de la conversación.

- Volvemos a vernos. – sonrió y el otro chico le devolvió una sonrisa mucho más tímida pero sin atreverse a decir nada. – Vaya casualidad, ¿no? – preguntó para romper el silencio, señalando a la pareja que formaban sus respectivos hermanos.  
- Sí, mucha. Discúlpame un minuto. – murmuró y agarró a Damon por el otro brazo. – ¿Me lo prestas? Enseguida te lo devuelvo. – le dijo a Katherine, quién asintió y le soltó.

Stefan arrastró a su hermano lo suficientemente lejos como para que no les escuchasen y aún así, empezó a hablar en italiano.

- ¿No te dije que no me organizases citas? – preguntó enfadado. - ¡Damon, lo prometiste!  
- ¿Quién ha hablado de citas? – se defendió Damon, también gesticulando y alzando una ceja. – Y deja el italiano, aquí se habla inglés.  
- Hablaré como me dé la gana. – le contestó de mala manera. – Eres un capullo, hermano.  
- Oh, vamos Stef. No te pongas así. Necesitamos amigos, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? – preguntó despreocupadamente, gesticulando ampliamente.

Su hermano le dedicó una mirada fulminante, que hizo que Damon le enseñara las palmas de las manos, fingiendo que intentaba pararla para evitar morir. Muy a su pesar, a Stefan se le escapó una risita por las payasadas de su hermano.

- ¿Ves? – se alegró Damon. – En serio Stef, no tienes que hacer nada. Nadie espera que hagas nada. Solo es una salida con amigos pero si te sientes incómodo, podemos irnos. Yo salía con los tuyos. – dijo tras una pausa con toda la intención, jugando su as en la manga.  
- Creía que también eran los tuyos.  
- Después de que tú me los presentases. – Damon esperó con una ceja levantada, cruzado de brazos mientras veía en el rostro de su hermano que ya había ganado.  
- Juegas sucio. – se quejó Stefan.  
- Puede. – sonrió Damon, sin pizca de vergüenza.  
- ¿No es una cita? – preguntó Stefan suspicaz.  
- Salida con amigos. – matizó Damon. - ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Nos quedamos?  
- Nos quedamos. – afirmó Stefan, y Damon no pudo reprimir un gesto victorioso, obteniendo otra mirada fulminante como premio.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el trío en la barra había conseguido unas bebidas. Katherine miraba a Elena sin parar, esperando una explicación. Pero ella estaba muy entretenida hablando con Klaus, ignorando a su amiga.

- Ya estamos aquí. – anunció Damon alegremente, recuperando el vaso que le había dejado antes a Katherine. – Podemos seguir las presentaciones. Mi hermano Stefan. – le señaló y dio un sorbo.

"¿Hermano?" alucinó Elena en su mente. Si Damon nunca había tenido hermanos, vivía solo con su madre y ella había muerto durante su último año de instituto, antes de que todo les explotase. ¿Cómo podía tener un hermano? Si Kayla, la madre de Damon, hubiera tenido otro hijo, ella lo sabría. Lo sabría todo el pueblo. Era imposible que Damon tuviese un hermano.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que desconectó de la nueva ronda de saludos y dio un bote al sentir una mano en su brazo.

- ¿Me acompañas al baño, Elena? – preguntó Katherine, en un tono que le dejaba pocas alternativas. Incluso ya le había dejado su vaso a Damon, que daba pequeños sorbos del suyo, observando a Elena disimuladamente.  
- Claro. – le pasó el vaso a Klaus y se adentró con Katherine entre la multitud.

Ambas amigas se abrieron paso y se unieron a la cola, con la única intención de hablar lejos de los chicos.

- ¿Y bien? – Katherine se volvió hacia ella con los brazos en jarras. - ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que nuestro macizo es tu jefe?  
- Si te guardaste todos los detalles para ti, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? – se defendió Elena con una queja.  
- El cuerpazo que tiene ya lo has visto, te dije que besaba de muerte y que hace algunas cosas con…  
- ¡Vale! – la cortó Elena, enrojeciendo de golpe ante las imágenes que le vinieron a la mente. – Sé lo que me contaste, no me lo repitas más que es mi jefe. Pero no me contaste las cosas importantes, como su nombre. Si me hubieras dicho que se llama Damon, te hubiera podido decir que mi jefe se llama así.

Katherine torció el gesto pensativa pero no le quedó más remedio que darle la razón a su amiga. Sus ojos castaños estaban teñidos de preocupación cuando volvió a hablar.

- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó en voz baja. – Bueno, tiene que ser incómodo que tu mejor amiga salga con tu jefe. A él le acabó de conocer, tú y yo llevamos años juntas. – alzó ambas manos, simulando una balanza. En la mano izquierda puso a Damon y en la derecha a Elena, dejando ésta más baja que la otra. – Como dicen en las bodas, quién tenga alguna objeción que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre. – y aunque lo dijo en tono de broma, sus ojos brillaron suplicantes por su aprobación.

Así que Elena tuvo que decidir, nunca tendría una oportunidad mejor que esa para abrirse a alguien y hablar sobre su pasado. Nunca lo había hecho y Katherine era su mejor amiga, nadie mejor que ella para entenderla. Pero no podía hacerlo, sabía demasiado bien el papel que había jugado en aquella historia y ocho años después seguía culpándose y avergonzándose de su comportamiento entonces. Si le contaba a Katherine que Damon y ella habían estado juntos en el instituto y eso acababa afectando a la relación de ellos, nunca se lo perdonaría. O sí la perdía a ella. Había demasiado en juego y era mejor que las cosas se quedasen como estaban. El pasado enterrado y ellas viviendo su presente.

- Si no compartes ciertos detalles que no quiero saber de mi jefe… no hay ningún problema. – dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Eres la mejor Elena! – gritó Katherine, lanzándose a abrazarla.

Al sentir la fuerza con que ella la abrazaba, Elena supo que había tomado la decisión correcta y la devolvió el abrazo con sinceridad.

- Claro que lo haré. Además le echaré la charla cuando estemos en otras… "circunstancias" más propicias para que no sea tan explotador contigo en el trabajo. Damon es muy perfeccionista y su empresa le importa mucho. Seguro que no se ha dado cuenta de que se estaba pasando. – le defendió.

Elena solo asintió deseando estar tan segura como su amiga.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque me has traído.  
- Te necesitaba como coartada con Klaus. Si tú no venías, él no venía. – explicó Katherine. - ¿Te acuerdas de los dos buenorros que compartían el piso que Klaus decoró? Damon y su hermano. – contestó sin darle tiempo a Elena para que lo hiciera. – Así que Damon y yo pensábamos que sería buena idea que se conocieran en un ambiente más relajado.

Ahora que habían aclarado las cosas, las dos chicas habían decidido no entrar al baño, asqueadas por el olor a tabaco y otras cosas que les había llegado cuando se acercaron. Caminaban de vuelta a la barra.

- ¿Solo me has usado de carabina? – preguntó Elena para asegurarse, pensando en marcharse si ese era su único papel ya que lo había cumplido.  
- Claro que no. – se indignó Kath, y Elena no supo si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada porque su oportunidad de huir se hubiese desvanecido a la misma velocidad que llegó. Menos mal que aún le quedaba otra bala en la recámara para no tener que pasar toda la noche de carabina de dos parejas. – Damon también me dijo que al ser nuevos aquí y estar ocupados con su empresa, aún no conocían a nadie, que por eso se metió en la página de contactos. Quería que le presentase a mis amigos y tú lo eres. – la sonrió. – Ah, mira. Han conseguido una mesa.

Los tres chicos habían dejado la barra y estaban acomodados en torno a una mesa circular, rodeada por el correspondiente asiento de cuero negro con forma de semicírculo. Damon hizo un gesto con la mano al verlas y empujó a Stefan, al que no le quedó más remedio que pegarse a Klaus y empujarle hasta una de las esquinas.

Damon no se había movido, así que a Elena no le quedó más remedio que pasar por encima de sus piernas para llegar al sitio libre entre él y Stefan. El joven quería que hiciese de barrera entre él y su hermano para que Stefan no pudiera recurrir al italiano como hacía cuando se ponía nervioso. Al estar separados Damon no podría traducirle y así le obligaba a usar el inglés.

- Puedes probarlo si quieres. – dijo Katherine al ver que su vaso estaba exactamente igual que cuando se lo había dado.  
- No bebo alcohol Kath, ya te lo dije. – contestó distraídamente él, dando otro sorbo de su refresco.  
- Tú te lo pierdes. – Katherine se encogió de hombros y cogió el brazo del chico para echárselo por los hombros y poder recostarse un poco contra su costado.

Ese detalle que a Katherine no le gustaba demasiado provocó el efecto contrario en Elena, porque era atisbo de su Damon. El Damon adolescente que ella conocía se negaba a beber cualquier cosa que llevase alcohol y Elena sabía que lo hacía por los problemas de su madre con el alcohol, porque no quería ser como ella.

Stefan y Klaus se habían enfrascado en una conversación que Elena no quiso interrumpir, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que fingir que atendía a Damon y Katherine o interesarse en el fondo de su vaso. Volvía a sentir los celos recorriéndola sin tregua y comprobar lo atento que era Damon con Katherine no ayudaba. Si al menos fuese un mal novio podría sacarle alguna pega pero ni eso. Volvió a mirar fijamente el fondo de su vaso, deseando que el tiempo avanzase más rápido.

Aunque estaba ocupado haciendo del novio perfecto con Katherine, Damon miraba de reojo a Elena. Y le costaba recordar un momento en que la hubiera visto tan distraída y metida en sí mismo como ahora, aunque sí lo encontró.

_Lunes de la última semana de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los exámenes ya se habían acabado y las horas de clase eran poco más que un trámite donde les daban las notas. Solo Alaric Saltzmann intentaba meter un poco de temario en sus clases mediante las exposiciones de los trabajos que habían estado haciendo durante ese trimestre._

_- Bien, podéis sentaros. – dijo algo aburrido cuando Caroline y Tyler terminaron. Solo quedaban cinco minutos y la clase estaba muy distraída, por lo que decidió dejarlo ya. – Terminamos por hoy chicos. Elena, Damon, quedaos un momento, por favor._

_Empezó con su tarea de desmontar el proyector mientras esperaba a que los demás saliesen. Cuando el silencio inundó la clase, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los dos adolescentes. Damon se había puesto a ayudarle, poco acostumbrado a estar sin hacer nada. Pero Elena tenía los puños metidos dentro de las mangas de su chaqueta de animadora, con la cabeza baja, como un niño pequeño que sabe que le van a regañar._

_- ¿Pasa algo señor Saltzmann? ¿Es por nuestro trabajo? – preguntó Damon inseguro._

_Habían sido los primeros en entregarlo. Elena se había involucrado mucho en el trabajo, mucho más de lo que Damon hubiese esperado y ambos estaban seguros de que les había salido genial._

_- ¿Por el trabajo de matrícula de honor que me habéis entregado? ¿Ese trabajo? Sí. – sonrió Alaric, al ver el desconcierto seguido por la alegría en ambos rostros. Bueno, en el de Damon, porque Elena no parecía haberse inmutado al escuchar que tenían la máxima nota posible. – Quería enseñaros estos._

_Les pasó a ambos un folleto que anunciaba un concurso entre institutos a nivel interestatal. El tema era la historia. Y por equipos de dos o tres personas, realizarían tres trabajos documentados con sus correspondientes presentaciones ante un jurado. Los tres equipos finalistas se llevarían un premio en metálico, cuya cantidad variaría en función de la posición en que quedasen._

_- Ya sé que es más trabajo pero podéis utilizar este trabajo para la primera entrega, aunque la presentación tendría que revisarla. – Alaric se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados._  
_- Aún no hemos presentado. – le interrumpió Damon, sin apartar los ojos del folleto._  
_- Seguro que habrá que hacerlo. Sois buenos, creo que lo haríais bien y yo os ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Además son créditos extras que podéis usar cuando solicitéis una universidad. ¿Qué os parece?_  
_- Es genial. – por fin Damon le miró y Alaric pudo ver pequeñas chispitas en sus ojos ante la oportunidad que le estaba dando. Le caía bien aquel chico y sabía que una beca era su única oportunidad de ir a la universidad, por lo que procuraba ayudarle en todo lo que podía. Sus notas eran las mejores y Alaric solo podía proponerle nuevas actividades y trabajos que le sirvieran para mejorar su historial académico. – Estoy dentro._  
_- ¿Elena?_

_Ambos la miraron expectantes y la chica pareció despertar un poco de su letargo._

_- No sé, tendría que pensarlo. ¿Hay tiempo? – preguntó devolviéndole el folleto a Alaric._  
_- Todas las vacaciones, pero necesito la respuesta en cuanto volváis. – contestó algo desconcertado por esa actitud tan extraña en ella._  
_- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó la chica tras haber asentido._

_Y se fue con sus libros en la mano cuando Alaric asintió._

_- ¿Le pasa algo? – le preguntó Alaric a Damon cuando la puerta se cerró._  
_- Ni idea. – contestó el chico, más triste que antes por el poco interés de la chica en el concurso. Algo que a él le venía muy bien para solicitar la beca, además de que le permitiría pasar más tiempo con ella._  
_- Pues ve y pregúntaselo. – aconsejó sinceramente, volviendo a su tarea con el proyector._  
_- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? – se sorprendió el adolescente, señalándose a sí mismo._  
_- ¿No eres su compañero? Ve. – le animó._

_Damon dudó pero levantó su mochila del suelo, echándosela al hombro._

_- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó, parándose de golpe en la puerta._  
_- Creo que es tu compañera quién la necesita. – y le hizo gestos con la mano para que se fuera._

_Los pasillos estaban desiertos y alcanzó a Elena justo cuando ella cerraba su taquilla, preparada para irse._

_- ¡Elena! – la llamó con timidez. - ¿Estás bien?_

_La chica bajó la mirada sin contestar, dudando entre lo que debía decir._

_- Estás un poco rara. – insistió el chico. – Si puedo ayudarte con algo…_  
_- Solo es una mala racha. – contestó al fin, en voz baja. – Creo que no me han salido muy bien los exámenes y si saco malas notas, no podré seguir con las animadoras._  
_- Bueno… - dudó Damon sin saber que decir. En el breve instante en que ella le había mirado a los ojos, había creído ver mucha tristeza acumulada en ellos. Y no le encajaba mucho que fuese solo por lo de las animadoras. – Pero si lo recuperas, puedes volver al equipo, ¿no? – preguntó sintiéndose un poco idiota por haber dicho algo tan obvio._

_Elena asintió en silencio y Damon la retuvo cogiéndola por el codo pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Matt estaba allí y le había apartado de su novia de un fuerte empujón._

_- Menos tocar bicho raro. – le advirtió, observando con superioridad cómo Damon se dolía por el golpe contra las taquillas. – Tardabas mucho y he venido a buscarte. ¿Nos vamos? – se excusó con Elena, quién asintió en silencio. - No sabes lo que me alegro de que por fin hayáis acabado ese trabajo de mierda._

_Damon escuchó esa última frase y tuvo serios problemas para controlar la furia y los cada vez más fuertes celos que le atormentaban cada vez que veía a Elena con el quarterback. Pero era un chico listo y también notó que si Matt no la sujetase por la cintura, Elena no iría tan pegada a él._

La chica también comprobaba el móvil a cada oportunidad que tenía sin parecer desesperada, esperando que vibrase en cualquier momento. Que sonara o hiciera algo. Estaba comprobando la hora por enésima vez cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos desde atrás.

- ¿Me echabas de menos, nena? – susurró una voz grave en su oído.  
- ¡Mason! – se alegró más que nunca de ver a su novio, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas.

Las conversaciones se detuvieron un momento y Damon contempló incrédulo al joven castaño de pelo revuelto y ligera barba de dos días, que seguía tapando los ojos de Elena.

- Ey, Mason. – saludó Katherine, alzando la mano hacia él.  
- Ey, Kathy Kath. – contestó divertido, chocando la mano con ella en su saludo habitual y liberando a Elena. – Lo siento Klaus, estás demasiado lejos. – se disculpó y el chico le indicó con un gesto que no pasaba nada.

Elena se revolvió en su asiento y se puso primero de rodillas y después de pie para que Mason la ayudara a saltar el sillón. Damon desvió la mirada incómodo, sintiendo de nuevo la conocida y no extrañada sensación de celos al ver a Elena con otro.

- Me dijiste que Kathy no te gustaba. – susurró molesto en el oído de su novia.  
- Mason no entiende eso, lo he intentando todo pero sigue. – contestó ella de la misma forma y le sonrió al aludido por encima del hombro de Damon.

- Veo caras nuevas por aquí. Soy Mason. – se presentó él, echando un brazo sobre los hombros de Elena y saludando con la otra mano.  
- Stefan.  
- Damon.  
- Un placer chicos. Mi vuelo se ha retrasado y acabo de llegar, siento ser tan maleducado pero… ¿nos vamos a casa? – preguntó a Elena, quien asintió agradecida.  
- Es piloto. – susurró Katherine en el oído de Damon cuando se incorporó en el asiento para despedirse de su amiga.  
- Os la debo para otro día, chicos. Nos vemos. – dijo Mason alegremente.

Al seguirlos con la mirada, Damon los vio besarse y distinguió a la perfección en la penumbra el uniforme que llevaba y la forma posesiva en que rodeaba su cintura con un brazo. No se alegraba de haberle puesto cara a ese otro nombre que había encontrado en el móvil de Elena.

- ¿Bailas? – Katherine reclamó su atención y se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa, levantándose con una mano a la espalda y tendiéndola la otra como un perfecto caballero.

Después de un relajante fin de semana con Mason, Elena entró en la oficina con fuerzas renovadas y encontró a Damon hablando por teléfono en su escritorio.

- Sí, una docena. No, rojas no. Las quiero rosas. Un momento. – dudó y tapó el auricular con una mano. – Elena, ¿sabes la dirección de Kath? – preguntó, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.  
- Eres su novio, ¿no la sabes?

Damon frunció el ceño y apretó el auricular con más fuerza.

- Cuando voy allí es de noche y cuando me voy aún estoy medio dormido. Sé ir pero no sería capaz de decirte cuál es. Quiero mandarle flores a Kath, ¿me la puedes decir, por favor?

"Es por Kath" se recordó, incómoda al pensar lo que hacían allí por las noches. Apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Elena le recitó la dirección que Damon repitió al teléfono.

- Gracias. – dijo cuando colgó, la chica le contestó con un gesto y se sumergió en su ordenador.

Tras un pequeño rato más de silencio Damon fue incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? – se levantó y se acercó a su mesa para que no pudiera ignorarle.  
- No sé qué quieres que te diga. No somos amigos, ¿no? – le recordó, concentrada en su pantalla.  
- Eso era antes.

La réplica de Damon la sorprendió tanto como para bajar la tapa del portátil.

- ¿Antes de qué?  
- Antes de Kath y yo. Sabes tan bien como yo que el viernes pasado no va a ser la única vez que coincidamos. Y en mi opinión, ya fue lo suficientemente raro. – Elena coincidió con eso, pero no quiso darle razón. Damon continuó hablando. – Kath me dijo que eras su mejor amiga desde la universidad. Va a querer estar con los dos y no debería pagar por nuestro pasado. Especialmente cuando no tiene ni idea de ese pasado, ¿no? – preguntó seguro de lo que decía.  
- La misma que tu nuevo "hermano". – respondió, segura de que si ese chico hubiera sabido del pasado de Damon y ella, nunca hubiera sido amable con ella. Esa mañana se lo había encontrado en el ascensor mientras subía y Stefan la había dedicado una amplia sonrisa, además de saludarla por su nombre.  
- Es mi hermanastro. Mi padre se casó en Italia y tuvo otro hijo, Stefan.

Tanta sinceridad sorprendió a Elena, que escudriñó el magnífico azul de sus ojos en busca de una pista.

- ¿Ahí te fuiste?  
- Mi padre me buscó cuando murió mi madre, quería que viviera con ellos. – contestó sincero. - ¿Entonces amigos? – y le tendió la mano para sellar el trato.  
- ¿Kath nunca va a saber nada? – preguntó ligeramente suspicaz.  
- ¿Stefan nunca va a saber nada? – preguntó sincero.

Al quedar claro que Damon tenía las mismas ganas que ella de que el pasado saliera a la luz, Elena asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Cogió la mano que él seguía teniendo extendida, sin imaginar que Damon fuese a tirar de ella para levantarla.

- De donde vengo, los tratos con las mujeres se cierran de otra forma. – dijo con voz grave, que erizó la piel de Elena.

Sin previo aviso, los labios del chico se encontraron con su mejilla. Elena sintió un repentino calor extendiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo ante ese contacto. Tenía todas las emociones a flor de piel cuando Damon se separó, más tranquilo que nunca.

- Te he mandado una nueva versión del anuncio al correo. Y unos diseños, tienes las instrucciones ahí. – señaló hacia su escritorio, donde tenía una serie de carpetas apiladas en perfecto orden. – Tengo una reunión, pero luego trabajaremos en ello.

Y salió del despacho, relajado completamente desde el viernes por la noche. También estaba contento por haber comprobado que Elena reaccionaba ante su leve beso en la mejilla. Una sonrisa de medio lado se instaló en su rostro al recordar lo suave y caliente que había sentido su piel al contacto con sus labios.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La normalidad volvió a la vida de Elena en las siguientes semanas. Bien porque Katherine cumpliese su palabra y regañase a su novio o bien porque Damon respetase su nuevo acuerdo de amigos, el caso es que el joven relajó su presión en el trabajo. Seguía siendo tan perfeccionista y pesado como siempre pero al menos ya no la sobrecargaba de trabajo ni la obligaba a quedarse fuera de horario. Y tampoco era tan borde como al principio, el cambio que Elena más agradecía ya que les facilitaba el trabajo juntos.

Y ninguno de los dos podía negar que eran un gran equipo. Ambos habían aprendido mucho con los años y haber trabajado juntos antes, en cuanto dejaron los malos rollos de lado, les sirvió de mucho. Y ante lo bien que les iba en ese pequeño equipo de dos, Damon empezó a cambiar la asignación de los casos. Los dos equipos más completos, que habían sido los principales al principio, perdieron un poco de importancia a los ojos del jefe. Damon empezó a reservarse para sí mismo y Elena algunos de los trabajos más importantes que les llegaban o en los que él tenía especial interés.

Llevaban una semana entera trabajando en un vídeo publicitario que les podría proporcionar acceso a nuevos clientes. Habían tenido que dedicarle tanto tiempo porque les habían exigido que cumpliera unas condiciones muy concretas y les había costado cuadrarlo todo. Pero el viernes, el día antes de que se cumpliera el plazo de entrega del vídeo, consiguieron tenerlo terminado, editado y listo para enseñárselo a sus clientes. Y todo dentro de su horario laboral. O casi, pero diez minutos extras no eran nada.

Ya estaban recogiendo para irse cuando a Damon le sonó el móvil. El chico puso mala cara y salió fuera para hablar. Elena comprobó la hora en su reloj, tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarse un poco antes de la cita de esa noche con Mason. Su novio había dejado los vuelos de larga distancia por un tiempo y de momento solo volaba en vuelos cortos entre ciudades cercanas que le permitían pasar mucho más tiempo con su novia.

Hasta ahora se las había apañado para evitar volver a salir con Damon y Katherine, después de que su amiga le insistiera un par de veces, le había dicho que le diera un poco de tiempo porque le resultaba violento salir de esa forma con su jefe. Katherine lo había entendido y dejado de insistir en ese aspecto. Ambas chicas seguían saliendo como siempre lo habían hecho con la excepción de que ahora Katherine le dedicaba las noches a su novio y Elena aprovechaba que Mason seguía estando en la ciudad.

Sonreía al pensar en la noche que la esperaba y pegó un brinco cuando un brazo surgido de la nada le cortó el paso en la puerta.

- ¿Y no podía habernos avisado antes? – Damon, el dueño del brazo, seguía al teléfono con una expresión cada vez más enfadada. A cada instante que pasaba, más le costaba contener la rabia que le inundaba. – Ya, si lo entiendo pero ahora entiendame a mí…  
- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Elena en bajo, intentando apartarle el brazo.

La única respuesta de Damon fue hacer aún más fuerza para que no pudiera pasar y negar con la cabeza mientras seguía al teléfono.

- ¡Por supuesto que somos profesionales! – se desesperó al teléfono y escuchó lo que le decían desde el otro lado. – Bien, buenas noches. – afirmó seco después de varios minutos.

Estuvo a punto de tirar el móvil contra la pared cuando colgó pero se contuvo al recordar que el pobre aparato no tenía la culpa de nada.

- ¡Damon! – le gritó la chica, después de varios intentos inútiles de hablar con él y que le dejara pasar.

Él movió la cabeza para despejarse y apretó los labios antes de hablar, concentrándose en ella para intentar relajarse.

- El que me ha llamado era Milles Morgan. - quién era la persona que les había encargado el vídeo que tantos problemas les había dado, eso no lo dijo porque no hacía falta. Los dos sabían de quién hablaba. – Al parecer hubo un problema con la documentación, el logo que nos mandaron tenía un par de erratas y se han dado cuenta ahora, los muy profesionales. – se quejó con rabia, dolido porque le acabasen de acusar de falta de profesionalidad unos minutos antes. – Tenemos que corregirlo.  
- ¿Han ampliado el plazo?  
- No. – contestó seco.  
- Pero si tienes la reunión mañana por la mañana.  
- Tenemos. – corrigió él. – Y tiene que estar para entonces.  
- Es imposible, no hay tiempo. – negó Elena, comprendiendo porque Damon estaba tan cabreado. El logo estaba incrustado en todos y cada uno de los fotogramas que componían el vídeo, cambiarlo significaría rehacer todo el trabajo de una semana en una noche.  
- Eso ya se lo he dicho y les da igual. Lo quieren para mañana. – resopló y soltó un hondo suspiro. – Tenemos que quedarnos.

El fastidio se reflejó en la cara de Elena como si fuese un libro abierto.

- Pero he quedado. – protestó, sintiéndose como en un extraño y no deseado deja vú.  
- Y yo también. – respondió él con la misma furia de antes. Su expresión cambió cuando la dejó de lado. Se frotó un ojo antes de seguir hablando. – Mira Elena, esto me hace tan poca gracia como a ti pero llevamos una semana pegándonos con este vídeo. Si no lo cambiamos, todo eso habrá sido para nada. Así que dime si puedo contar contigo o tengo que movilizar a otro equipo.  
- ¿Me estás echando?  
- Te doy dando la opción, o estás dentro o te vas con tu cita. Tú verás que es más importante. – respondió con total tranquilidad.

Pero Elena no se dejó engañar por eso, en ningún momento olvidó que estaban en el trabajo y que Damon era su jefe. Y mucho menos se permitió olvidar que lo que estaba en juego era SU trabajo.

- Pues claro que estoy dentro. – decidida, se cruzó de brazos y Damon asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo lo hacemos Skype o qué?

La pregunta sorprendió a Damon que solo había pensado en una posibilidad. En cambio Elena, que ya había renunciado a su salida con Mason, no pensaba renunciar a trabajar lo más cómodamente posible desde casa.

- No pienso quedarme. No lo necesitamos, lo bueno es que podemos hacerlo cada uno desde nuestras casas. – tampoco sería la primera vez que lo hacían. Aunque no habían compartido ninguna videollamada, sí que estaban envueltos en un tráfico continuo de emails con instrucciones, correcciones, logos y vídeos.

El chico no estaba de acuerdo, prefería que ambos estuvieran en el mismo espacio trabajando pero Stefan apareció antes de que pudiera pensar un argumento convincente.

- Eh, Damon. ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó, relajado al ver con quién estaba su hermano y que eran los últimos que quedaban en la oficina. – Hola Elena. – saludó a la chica con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

Desde su presentación oficial en la discoteca, Stefan siempre la saludaba y a ella le parecía que era un buen chico. El problema, que también era su jefe y por eso mantenía las formas con él.

- No puedo. – respondió Damon, buscando en un bolsillo y tirándole las llaves del coche en un preciso movimiento.

Ambos hermanos tenían un coche para cada uno pero a Damon no le convencía el que había elegido Stefan y prácticamente le había obligado a cambiarlo. Por lo que esa mañana ambos chicos habían ido al trabajo juntos al tener solo un coche.

- ¿Pasa algo? – se preocupó Stefan al instante, pasando al italiano sin darse cuenta.  
- Solo trabajo. Vete a casa, iré cuando termine aquí. – contestó revolviéndose el pelo y le sonrió para tranquilizarme.  
- ¿Te queda mucho? ¿Y cómo piensas volver? – preguntó cuando su hermano se encogió de hombros.  
- Andando supongo. No sé Stef. No pasa nada, vete.

Buscó en los contactos de su móvil y entró al despacho para hablar con Katherine y desquedar con ella. Stefan miró las llaves en su mano y las apretó antes de seguir los pasos de su hermano. Las sujetó por un extremo delante de su cara y le dijo que se quedaba solo vocalizando con los labios para no interrumpirle.

- Lo sé Kath… más lo siento yo. Pero tengo que quedarme. – Damon sonrió agradecido y las aceptó sin hacer comentarios. – Te compensaré, lo prometo. Sí, un beso, buenas noches.

Elena observó todo esto desde la puerta que ambos habían dejado abierta y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la azul de Damon, se temió lo peor al no ser capaz de leer nada en el hombre que avanzaba hacia ella. Cogiéndola del codo, Damon la sacó fuera y cerró la puerta, apoyando la espalda en ella como escudo.

- Quédate Elena, por favor.

La chica se quedó tan desconcertada que se le cayó un poco la mandíbula y solo se dio cuenta por el brillo divertido que apareció en los ojos azules que la escrutaban atentamente.

- No es… - empezó a decir cuando se recompuso.  
- Ya lo sé. – la cortó Damon. – Es personal. Si mi hermano se queda me hablara en italiano. Si también te quedas tú, no le quedará más remedio que usar el inglés. Necesita hablar en inglés para soltarse. Por favor quédate. – pidió.  
- ¿Me estás pidiendo un favor? – alucinó Elena y él asintió con la cabeza.  
- Un favor que te devolveré de la forma que quieras. Venga, no me obligues a pedírtelo de rodillas. – volvió a insistir. – Los amigos se ayudan. – jugó esa carta por primera vez esperando sinceramente que diera resultado.

Elena dudó. No pudo evitarlo, el Damon que tenía delante se parecía muchísimo al que ella conocía. Quizá la versión más próxima a él desde su reencuentro.

- No deberías obligarle si él no quiere. – titubeó.  
- Él quiere, pero le da tanta vergüenza equivocarse que no se atreve a intentarlo. – se justificó y desvió la mirada para que no pudiera leer en sus recuerdos.

_Damon estaba tumbado en una de las tumbonas del jardín, intentando descifrar un libro en italiano. Sudada por el esfuerzo y principalmente por el calor. Ya llevaba un mes en Florencia y el verano allí era abrasador. Desesperado, terminó lanzando con desesperación el libro a un lado, justo a los pies de Stefan, que acababa de llegar a casa._

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente sin palabras, no habían compartido mucho en el tiempo que Damon llevaba en la casa. Pero el mayor había descubierto ya varias veces al pequeño observándole desde la distancia.

- Lo siento. – murmuró avergonzado en su desastroso italiano.

Fue a por el libro, pero Stefan dejó el balón de fútbol en el suelo y se le adelantó.

- Esto es una mierda. – le dijo alzándolo. – No sirve para nada. – esta vez habló en inglés y atrapó la atención de Damon al volver a escuchar su idioma natal.  
- ¿Hablas inglés? – se sintió un poco tonto al preguntar eso pero no pudo contener sus palabras.  
- No muy bien, solo lo que nos enseñan en el instituto.

Ante la mención del instituto, Damon desvió la mirada y se colocó bien las gafas con un dedo. En un par de meses tendría que empezar el curso allí y sin saber el idioma, sería un completo desastre.

- ¿Quieres jugar? – Stefan intentó distraerle y pisó el balón, balanceándolo suavemente.  
- No sé jugar. – negó Damon.  
- ¿No sabes jugar al fútbol? Si todo el mundo sabe. – se sorprendió el menor y

Damon volvió a avergonzarse, sintiéndose incómodo. Cabizbajo, escondió las manos en los bolsillos y dio medio vuelta. Escuchó unos pasos amortiguados en la hierba y dos manos se aferraron a su brazo.

- ¿Quieres aprender? – preguntó Stefan, casi colgado sobre él en su intento de retenerle.  
- ¿A qué? – movió un poco el brazo y Stefan le soltó, dando un paso atrás.  
- A todo. – le sonrió sincero y volvió a pisar su balón, dándole una patada para pasárselo. - ¿Empezamos por el fútbol?

Entonces Damon lo comprendió, tenía delante a un chaval de catorce años que solo quería jugar. Y por mucho que desease dejar atrás su pasado, nunca conseguiría integrarse en la ciudad si ni siquiera era capaz de adaptarse a esa casa y esa familia. Stefan estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para incluirle, más de lo que muchos habían hecho y se merecía que él también lo intentase. Si esa tarde iba bien quizá podría ayudarle él también, echarle una mano cuando tuviera que estudiar inglés.

- Vale. – sonrió y a Stefan se le iluminó la cara. - ¿Qué hago?  
- Serás el portero, solo tienes que coger la pelota o pararla. – reflexionó al ver lo perdido que estaba y corrió a mover las tumbonas para formar una portería.

Después le cogió de la mano y le colocó en medio, llevándose el balón con los pies.

- ¿Acaso es mejor que se quede al margen? No le presionaría tanto si no estuviera seguro de que puede. Él lo hizo por mí, ahora es mi turno como hermano de devolverle el favor. ¿Me ayudas? – preguntó tras una pausa, haciéndole pucheros después de haber recuperado el control de sí mismo.

Al ver la forma en que Damon cuidaba de su hermano, una cualidad que admiraba de él, Elena buscó su móvil.

- Hola Mason. Escucha… tenemos un problemilla en el trabajo y tengo que quedarme. – tuvo que apartar un poco el teléfono de su oreja ante las protestas de su novio.  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó Damon.

Elena asintió tapando el auricular para que Mason no le oyera.

- ¡Gracias! – se alegró el chico y desapareció en el despacho con rapidez, dejándola intimidad para hablar.

Un rato después y con Mason bastante más cabreado por perder su noche juntos, Elena entró al despacho y como Stefan ocupaba su mesa, fue al escritorio para unirse a Damon. Trabajaron sin apenas descanso, cada uno concentrado en su ordenador. Con el tiempo, los gestos de Damon fueron haciéndose más frecuentes. Se frotaba los ojos, los cerraba o desviaba la vista de la pantalla. Cuando ya el picor y ardor que sentía por las muchas horas que llevaba con las lentillas puestas se hicieron insoportables, se levantó murmurando unas palabras.

Stefan lo miró salir y después a Elena, que tenía cara de no entender nada.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó, levantándose y acercándose hasta la chica.  
- Ha dicho que iba al baño. ¿Es algo malo? – sospechó ante el cambio en la expresión del chico.  
- Eso depende.

Stefan se agachó para buscar algo del maletín de su hermano y salió del despacho, llevando un estuche negro en la mano. Elena esperó intentando no ser curiosa pero como tardaban demasiado, fue hasta la puerta sin hacer ruido. La entreabrió un poco y vio a los dos jóvenes discutiendo en el pasillo. Stefan le tendía algo que Damon no quería coger y ambos hablaban en italiano cada vez más alto.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? Te duele, quítate las lentillas y ponte las gafas. – insistía Stefan.  
- ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? Estoy perfectamente. – respondió Damon, volviendo a apartarle la mano.  
- No te lo crees ni tú.  
- ¡Que me dejes Stef! – le gruñó y le arrebató el estuche de la mano.

Elena corrió al escritorio al ver que Stefan empezaba a girarse en su dirección. Acababa de sentarse cuando el chico entró con fuerza.

- Voy a por comida, ¿quieres algo? – preguntó en tono seco, con la puerta aún en la mano.  
- ¿Un café? – preguntó, insegura por la agresividad del siempre tranquilo Stefan.  
- Claro. Y perdona. – se disculpó, volviendo a su actitud de siempre. No era justo que pagase el enfado con el idiota de Damon con Elena, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. - ¿Seguro que no quieres nada más?  
- Seguro.

Stefan asintió ante su respuesta y volvió a marcharse. Damon entró enseguida, dejando claro que evitaba a su hermano y con un bulto en el bolsillo. Volvió a ocupar su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado aunque no tardó mucho en volver a frotarse los ojos. Esta vez Elena estaba más atenta y lo notó, encajando todas las piezas al ver sus ojos rojos.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Damon molesto, retirando la mano con la que ella lo había obligado a mirarla.  
- Tus ojos… - señaló con preocupación.  
- Tú también no… - se quejó él, cubriéndoselos con una mano. – Estoy bien.  
- ¿Cuántas horas llevas con las lentillas? ¿Ocho? – esa era su jornada normal, por lo que siguió aumentando la cifra sin esperar su respuesta. - ¿Diez? ¿Once? ¿Doce? ¿Más? – la expresión culpable del chico le delató. – Eso no es bueno… ¿No tienes unas gafas por aquí?

Damon no dijo nada pero rodeó con los dedos el estuche que tenía en el bolsillo.

- Prefiero las lentillas. – contestó al fin.  
- ¡Pero te están molestando!

Damon no afirmó pero tampoco lo negó y Elena no lo entendió. Al parecer Damon prefería pasar por un infierno antes que ponerse las gafas. No tenía ningún sentido para ella hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

- No se lo diré a Kath si es lo que te preocupa. – dijo de repente.

Damon consiguió ocultar su sorpresa cuando la miró de nuevo. Kath no tenía nada que ver en eso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que llevaba lentillas. Después de la primera noche en la que se durmió agotado sin quitárselas, no había vuelto a cometer ese error.

- Si no quieres que ella sepa que usas gafas, por mí está bien. No se lo diré. – le aseguró. – No es nada malo. – le sonrió levemente y sinceramente, porque a ella no le parecía tan malo. – Ni nada de que avergonzarse.

La verdad estaba muy lejos de lo que Elena creía. El motivo de la negativa de Damon no era otro que ella misma. Damon empezó a usar lentillas al cumplir dieciocho años no porque las gafas le molestasen o creyera que podía mejorar su imagen. Como todos los cambios físicos que había sufrido en los últimos años, su único objetivo era ser lo más distinto posible al adolescente que fue.

No quería volver a ser ese chico al que todos marginaban y despreciaban, el idiota que estaba enamorado de la novia de otro, una chica que solo le rompería el corazón. Y ponerse las gafas delante de Elena sería volver atrás, porque el chico que llevaba gafas era ese chico débil y Elena era la chica que le había destrozado y no le tomaba en serio.

- Estoy bien con las lentillas. – repitió, negando con la cabeza y se concentró en su ordenador para dejar el tema. Pero se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió una mano en su brazo. Era la primera vez que Elena le tocaba en mucho tiempo y le pilló de sorpresa.  
- Me debes una. – le recordó ella y Damon subió las cejas incrédulo, sin poder creerse que estuviera hablando en serio. – Te necesito al cien por cien, algo que no puedes hacer si no eres capaz de concentrarte ni dos minutos seguidos. Además a Kath no le haría ninguna gracia que dejase que te hicieras daño si pudiera evitarlo.  
- ¿Y a ti? ¿Te importa a ti? – preguntó clavando sus cansados ojos en los de ella.  
- Me debes una. – respondió sin responderle en realidad, porque había perdido su oportunidad de decirle que sí le importaba.

Sin decir nada, después de unos instantes de muda reflexión, Damon se levantó sacando el estuche de las gafas del bolsillo. Las lentillas le molestaban mucho y Elena le acababa de dar la excusa perfecta para no parecer débil por ponerse las gafas.

Cuando Stefan regresó, con una hamburguesa para él y dos cafés para Elena y Damon, encontró a su hermano trabajando con las gafas puestas.

- Gracias. – le agradecieron ambos cuando les dio los cafés.

Le dedicó a Damon una mirada interrogante y él solo se encogió de hombros, sin querer hablar sobre la razón de su cambio. En vez de eso, se puso a bromear sobre que hubiera conseguido la comida sin problemas. Stefan le ignoró, tecleando en su móvil. Poco después, el móvil de Elena vibraba sobre la mesa con un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_"Gracias por convencerle. Mi hermano puede ser el más cabezota del mundo cuando se lo propone."_

La chica miró a Stefan, quién le guiñó un ojo con disimulo a espaldas de Damon. Elena le sonrió antes de contestarle.

_"De nada… pero ¿cómo has conseguido mi número?"  
"Se lo pedí a Klaus, tenía que darte las gracias sin que la fiera estallase."_

Cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarle, Stefan ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia su hermano y ambos rieron por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Damon al escuchar la risa de la chica.  
- Nada. – respondió ella y Stefan no la delató. – He terminado esto, ¿cómo vas?  
- Terminado. Solo tenemos que montarlo y rezar porque quede bien a la primera. – contestó Damon con cansancio.

Cuando por fin terminaron, el vídeo quedó aún mejor que su versión anterior, lo que satisfizo tanto a Damon como a Elena. Stefan lo había visto y quedado realmente impresionado, iba comentándolo mientras los tres bajaban en el ascensor.

- ¿Tienes el coche aquí, Elena? – preguntó Stefan, cambiando de tema cuando ella pulsó el botón de la planta baja además de la del garaje.  
- No, vengo andando. – negó la chica, algo avergonzada.  
- Te llevamos. – replicó Damon, que iba con las manos en los bolsillos apoyado contra el espejo.  
- No es necesario…  
- Es muy tarde y a nosotros no nos cuesta nada. Te llevamos. – se le unió Stefan, cruzando el brazo sobre las puertas para impedirse bajarse hasta que estas se cerraron.

El Mustang de Damon era el único coche que quedaba en el aparcamiento y a Elena no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos. El nombre de su calle no les dijo nada y tuvo que guiarlos hasta que llegaron.

- Gracias por traerme. – dijo, agradeciéndoles el no tener que caminar por las coches completamente vacías a esas horas.  
- Gracias por quedarte. – respondieron ambos hermanos, aunque cada uno por razones distintas.

Haciendo avanzar el coche lo más despacio posible, Damon bajó su ventanilla y la llamó antes de que entrara en el portal.

- ¡Elena! La reunión de mañana es a las diez. Te paso a buscar. – la informó.  
- ¿Dónde es? – preguntó Elena, no solo era la primera reunión en la que Damon la dejaba participar, si no que tenía que ser una de las pocas fuera del horario oficial.  
- En nuestras oficinas.  
- Iré andando.  
- Te pasaré a buscar. – insistió Damon, al mismo tiempo que recibía un codazo de su hermano para que se ofreciera.

Y al día siguiente, cuando Elena salió con tiempo suficiente para llegar andando, como siempre hacía, el Mustang estaba aparcado enfrente y Damon apoyado en él esperando.

- Sube. – indicó serio y a Elena no le quedó más remedio que seguirle.

La reunión fue un éxito, sus clientes quedaron encantados y Damon propuso una salida para celebrarlo. Elena le puso todas las excusas que pudo pero a la tarde Katherine se presentó en su casa para prepararse y no pudo negar más la realidad, Mason y ella tenían planes para esa noche con Damon y Katherine.

Las chicas estaban dándoles los últimos toques a sus peinados cuando el timbre sonó, por lo que Mason fue a abrir.

- ¿Tú eres? – preguntó al encontrarse con Damon, que llevaba un par de rosas de distintos colores en la mano izquierda.  
- Damon, el novio de Kath. – le aclaró molesto. – Y el jefe de Elena.  
- Ah sí. – respondió Mason, igual de molesto.

Ninguno se había caído bien en su primer encuentro, pero mientras se estrechaban las manos con fuerza, quedó claro que la hostilidad era mutua.

- Pensaba que íbamos a vernos allí. – comentó Mason, examinándole de arriba abajo.  
- Le dije a Kath que os recogería. – contestó alzando las llaves del coche, que volvió a guardarse en el bolsillo.  
- ¿Vas a conducir? Podemos coger un taxi, no tienes que hacer de chófer.  
- Prefiero conducir.

Mason se sentó en el sillón pero Damon prefirió quedarse de pie mientras esperaban.

- No puedes beber, lo sabes ¿no? – le advirtió en tono condescendiente.

Y antes de que Damon pudiera contestarle como se merecía, las chicas aparecieron en el salón.

- Damon no bebe, nunca. – intervino Katherine, caminando hasta su novio, contoneándose sobre sus botas de tacón.  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó Mason incrédulo. Elena le abrazó por la espalda mientras los otros dos se besaban.  
- En serio. – contestó Damon cortante y le tendió la habitual rosa rosa que siempre le llevaba cuando salían a Katherine.  
- ¿Por qué no? – siguió preguntando Mason, sin notar la mirada de advertencia de Elena.  
- Porque no me da la gana. – contestó en un tono aún peor que el anterior y Katherine le puso la mano en el brazo para calmarlo.  
- ¿Te importa si la dejo aquí, Elena? – le preguntó a su amiga.  
- Buscaré un jarrón.

Damon fulminó a Mason con la mirada y siguió a las chicas a la cocina.

- Deberías poner esta también. – les dijo suavemente, tendiéndole la otra flor a Elena. Una rosa amarilla. – Por el gran trabajo de ayer.

Sorprendida, la chica la cogió y se la llevó a la nariz, empapándose en su olor.

- ¿De qué vas? – Mason interrumpió el momento apareciendo por detrás y empujando un poco a Damon, enfadado porque le hubiera regalado una flor a su novia.  
- ¡Mason! – le regañó Elena.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes lo que significan los colores de las rosas? – se burló Damon en voz baja, al pasar junto a él. - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó en voz más alta, dándoles la espalda a todos mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal.

Katherine le siguió alegremente y Mason esperó a Elena con cara de pocas pulgas.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó.  
- Las rosas amarillas significan amistad. – explicó Elena. Lo sabía, al igual que Damon, por un trabajo que habían hecho juntos en el instituto. – Puedes mirarlo en internet si te quedas más tranquilo.  
- Si te creo. – protestó Mason, aún rumiando sus celos pero dejó que Elena se cogiera de su brazo y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta. – Es él del que no me fio.  
- Solo es un detalle Mason. Ayer trabajamos mucho para tener el vídeo listo a tiempo y hemos triunfado esta mañana. Es solo para celebrar que nos ha ido bien. – le calmó y le dio un largo beso en los labios antes de subir al coche.

Damon y Katherine estaban ya en los asientos delanteros y con la excusa de ser el conductor, el chico desvió la mirada al verlos besándose.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Elena y Katherine estaban en la calle, apoyadas contra el lateral del Mustang en el que habían venido, esperando a que los chicos salieran del restaurante donde habían cenado. La primera le había preguntado a su amiga por la flor y al contrario que Mason, Katherine estaba al tanto de lo que Damon quería hacer y encantada por lo mucho que se esforzaba éste para dejar atrás la incomodidad de ser jefe y empleada, y ganarse la amistad de Elena.

- Todo lo que quiero es que mi novio y mi mejor amiga sean amigos para poder compartir cosas sin tener que elegir a uno u otro. ¿Le darás una oportunidad? – pidió, juntando su sien contra la de ella.

Ambas chicas permanecieron en esa familiar postura, mirando hacia la puerta esperando ver a sus chicos.

- ¿Te importa mucho Damon, no? – preguntó Elena, al darse cuenta de que esa petición no era muy distinta a la del propio Damon semanas atrás, cuando sellaron su trato de amistad.  
- Sí. – Katherine asintió en un susurro. – Es un chico genial, creo… creo que… - se mordió el labio, temerosa de expresarlo en voz alta como si decirlo lo hiciera real y más fácil destruirlo. Pero estaba a solas con Elena, su mejor amiga y confidente por varios años, podía confiar en ella. – Creo que le quiero, ¿te parece muy tonto? – preguntó avergonzada.  
- Claro que no, Kath. – con un suspiró, Elena la abrazó de vuelta, contenta porque su amiga hubiera encontrado al fin una buena relación estable. Katherine lo merecía.

Aún estaban abrazadas cuando los chicos aparecieron. Damon iba hablando por el móvil y Mason intentaba ocultar su incomodidad.

- ¿Queréis una copa? – propuso Damon, dejando el móvil, acercándose a su novia y besándola.

Al hacerlo con los ojos abiertos, Damon fue testigo de cómo Mason y Elena hacían lo mismo contra su coche. Aquello le encendió, esos dos no deberían estar besándose contra SU coche, le fastidiaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Al menos aquello le servía para recordar porque no debía cerrar los ojos cuando besaba. Tiempo atrás, cuando estaba en el instituto también había besaba así pero ya no, porque no estaba enamorado de las chicas a las que besaba. Al igual que no estaba enamorado de Katherine.

Se apartó de su novia y carraspeó con fuerza para llamar la atención de los otros e interrumpirles. Y para disimular le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Katherine con un gesto de perfecto caballero.

Al poco llegaron a un bar muy distinto a la discoteca de la primera salida grupal. El ambiente era muy íntimo, con una zona de mesas con bastante privacidad. En el otro extremo, al finalizar la barra, una pequeña zona de baile más animada aunque sin llegar a molestar a los que charlaban en las mesas.

Stefan y Klaus los esperaban acomodados en una de ellas, habían quedado para conocerse un poco más y luego llamado a sus hermanos para que se les unieran. En el tiempo en que las tres parejas estuvieron juntas, las cosas se calmaron. Damon y Mason dejaron su competición de machitos y todos pudieron disfrutar de las copas, o refresco en el caso de Damon.

La conversión pronto giró hacia temas muy personales y Stefan dejó de sentirse cómodo. Estaba seguro de su sexualidad pero había tenido muchas dudas en su adolescencia. A los diecisiete años había pasado por un mal momento hasta que se había atrevido a contárselo a Damon. Su hermano le ayudó como siempre había hecho desde que se conocieron y lo más importante de todo, no le juzgó y le animó a que actuase como se sintiera.

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Damon disimuladamente, inclinándose sobre su hombro.

La única respuesta de Stefan fue mirar el fondo de su vaso e intentar no escuchar a Klaus, que estaba a su otro lado hablando sin cortarse en nada.

- Se la está pillando muy grande, ¿por qué no te lo llevas antes de que vaya a más? Seguro que mañana te lo agradece. – sugirió Damon, intentando echarle un cable.

Stefan dudó pero cuando Mason le preguntó a él, se puso tan tenso que Damon tuvo que darle un golpe en la pierna por debajo de la mesa para que hiciera algo. El chico esquivó la pregunta como pudo y habló en voz baja con Klaus antes de que alguien pudiera insistirle más. En unos minutos ambos chicos se marcharon, seguramente en dirección al piso de los Salvatore. Para entonces habían dejado las copas para beber chupitos y todos, excepto Damon, tenían un par de pequeños vasos delante.

- Bueno qué, ¿quién va ahora? – preguntó Mason, que estaba bastante afectado por el alcohol. Nadie contestó por lo que se enderezó en su asiento para presumir. – No me miréis así, yo ya he confesado. Mi primera vez fue con una universitaria, me colé con mis amigos en una fiesta y ya sabéis como son esas cosas. – sonrió orgulloso de su hazaña a los dieciséis años.

Damon se apresuró a beber un poco de su refresco para no contestar a eso. Animadas por el alcohol, Elena y Katherine rieron y la segunda se lanzó a hablar también sobre su primera vez, señalando a su amiga cuando terminó para cederle el turno.

- Con mi novio del instituto. Era el quarterback del equipo de fútbol. – explicó, incómoda por la presencia de Damon, a pesar de que él ya supiera eso. No se atrevió a levantar los ojos de su vaso. – Llevábamos juntos desde el primer año y antes de eso nos conocíamos de toda la vida.  
- Qué típico. – abucheó Katherine, bebiéndose la mitad que le quedaba de su chupito de golpe.

Mason la imitó y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Damon. Estaba tan o más incómodo que Elena. Ya sabía que la chica no era virgen y que Matt era el único con el que había estado antes de la única noche que tuvieron juntos. Pero saberlo no hacía que escucharlo fuese más fácil.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién fue la primera en disfrutar de esta maravilla? – Katherine deslizó la mano sobre el pecho de Damon, entreteniéndose con los botones de la camisa azul marino que llevaba y dibujando algunos círculos sobre su pecho. – Venga confiesa, quizá hasta tenga que agradecerle por enseñarte algo.

Al oír a su amiga, Elena deseó que la tierra se la tragase pero cuando Damon empezó a hablar, deseó que fuese en ese mismo instante.

- Estábamos en el último año de instituto. – empezó a confesar en voz baja. Deseosos de información, Katherine y Mason se inclinaron más hacia él sobre la mesa. – Una animadora del instituto. – Elena desvió la mirada a propósito pero nadie se dio cuenta. Ocho años atrás, estaba segura al noventa por ciento de que Damon no tenía ninguna experiencia cuando se acostaron. Y ahora acababa de confirmárselo.  
- ¿Ya está? ¿Y la historia? – protestó Katherine.  
- No hay historia. Ella rompió con su novio de toda la vida… a mí me gustaba desde siempre y pensé que podía tener una oportunidad pero yo no le importaba, solo fue una noche. Fin de la historia. – murmuró la última frase para sí mismo, algo triste por lo que estaba recordando. – Voy a por otra ronda. – cambió de tema al ver que los vasos estaban vacíos y se levantó.

Elena le siguió sin pensarlo, colocándose a su lado en la barra. Quería gritarle que aquello no era verdad, que sí le importaba y no le había utilizado como acababa de insinuar y, sobre todo, que sí tenían una historia.

- Damon… - empezó a decir con un gran nudo en el estómago.  
- Déjalo Elena, es pasado y nada puede cambiarlo. – negó él con la cabeza, alejándose un paso para aumentar la distancia. – No te preocupes, estáis todos tan borrachos que dudo que os acordéis de esto mañana y es imposible que lo relacionen con nosotros.  
- Damon, lo siento…  
- Ve con tu novio Elena, no quiero que me monte otra escenita cuando volvamos. – la cortó sin mirarla.

Elena no quería irse y dejar las cosas así, pero Katherine se acercó echándose sobre la espalda de Damon.

- ¿Jugamos a algo? – preguntó alegremente.  
- Os espero en la mesa. – se rindió Elena, dejándoles solos y volviendo con Mason.

Esta vez su novio no dijo nada, aunque no había apartado los ojos de ellos mientras estaban en la barra.

Katherine y Damon volvieron con una bandeja con chupitos de tequila, acompañados con las correspondientes limas y un salero. Katherine explicó las reglas mientras Damon repartía todo. No se trataba de nada complicado, solo beberían tequila cruda para animar un poco la noche.

- Pero él no bebe, ¿cómo va a jugar a un juego de bebida sin beber? – preguntó Mason, riendo un poco cuando le costó decir la frase.  
- Que beba mi compañero, yo haré todo lo demás. – contestó el aludido, no era la primera vez que jugaba a ese tipo de juegos y tenía sus trucos para que no le excluyeran.

Al ver la cara que puso Mason y para evitar que su novio pudiera decir algo de lo que se arrepintieran todos, Elena se apresuró a comenzar el juego. Con el movimiento rápido del que está acostumbrado a hacerlo, Elena se adueñó del salero y cogió la mano izquierda de Mason con rapidez. Echó sal y la lamió lentamente, provocando que el chico jadease y se le erizase la piel. Le guiñó un ojo, disfrutando de su sorpresa y se bebió el chupito de un solo trago, tosiendo un poco al acabar. Mason aprovechó para coger una rodaja de lima y se la puso en los labios para que ella la cogiera.

Damon necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no reaccionar ante esa imagen, especialmente cuando fue Mason quién repitió la operación con Elena. Apretó con fuerza los puños contra el asiento y tenía los nudillos blancos cuando Katherine le cogió la mano para repetir la operación con él.

Eso relajó un poco al chico, que se esmeró tanto en su turno que dejó a Katherine acalorada y con las mejillas rojas. Una vez que todos hubieran compartido chupitos con sus respectivas parejas, no tuvieron tiempo de pensar que más hacer o echar a suertes quién continuaba.

Elena y Katherine intercambiaron una mirada y ahogaron una risita al empezar a moverse. Ambos chicos contemplaron atónitos como Elena echaba sal en la mano de Katherine, la lamía, se bebía el chupito y después cogía la lima rozando suavemente sus labios. Y luego Katherine hizo lo mismo con ella, para el deleite de ambos.

- Os toca. – Katherine los señaló al separarse de su amiga y volvió a su asiento tranquilamente.

Mason y Damon vieron en el reflejo de los ojos del otro los mismos sentimientos de repulsión y rechazo. Por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo, ni locos harían algo así.

- No estoy lo suficientemente borracho para eso. – Damon empujó la bandeja como muestra de su negativa.  
- Si no estás borracho. – protestó Katherine, que sí lo estaba y tenía un brillo de excitación en la mirada.  
- Pues por eso Kath.

La chica se encogió de hombros, no iba a dejar que la negativa de su novio le impidiera continuar la diversión. Con un chupito en la mano, pasó por encima del regazo de Damon y se acercó provocativamente a Mason. Todo era un juego, así que pidió permiso a Elena con la mirada antes de comenzar a echar sal en la mano del novio de su amiga.

Elena apoyó un codo en la mesa y la cabeza sobre la palma, observando divertida el espectáculo. Sabía perfectamente que Mason y Katherine solo eran amigos, también ayudaba que no fuese la primera vez que jugaban a esos juegos. Y eran completamente inocentes, ni se inmutó cuando fue el turno de Mason y tuvo problemas para atrapar la lima de los labios de la chica.

- Muy bien Kathy. – rió Mason, alzando la mano para chocar con ella.

Achispada, aunque no tan borracha como Mason y Katherine, Elena pasó al sitio libre al lado de Damon. Le pidió permiso a Katherine con la mirada y empezó su turno.  
Damon se quedó petrificado cuando ella cogió su mano y todo lo que siguió pasó a cámara lenta para él, que se sentía como si hubiera salido de su cuerpo y pudiera ver la escena desde fuera. Sus sentidos se amplificaron, sentía la lengua de Elena acariciando su piel por todo el cuerpo en vez de solo en el dorso de la mano donde tenía la sal.

El frío que sintió cuando los labios de Elena abandonaron su mano le hizo reaccionar. A duras penas recordó que tenía que coger la lima y se llevó la rodaja a la boca mientras ella bebía el chupito. El sabor de la fruta inundó su boca con unas pocas gotas y se le aceleró la respiración cuando Elena se inclinó sobre él. La chica tuvo que apoyar una mano en su hombro para poder arrebatarle la lima y morderla para disimular el sabor del tequila. Tenía los ojos cerrados, aún saboreando la fruta, cuando escuchó el movimiento de una silla y apenas le dio tiempo a ver a Mason, que se marchaba.

- Ahora vuelvo. – se disculpó y se levantó tras él.

No le vio en la entrada por ninguna parte y se le ocurrió que quizá hubiera ido al baño. Acababa de llegar al corredor que llevaba a los baños cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Damon, que tenía un salero en la mano y la cabeza baja. Iba a preguntarle si Mason había vuelto cuando Damon habló.

- Es mi turno. – dijo con voz ronca y se adueñó de una de las manos de Elena.

Echó sal con cuidado y la sujetó delicadamente por la muñeca mientras lamía lentamente, asegurándose de recoger cada uno de los granos con la lengua sin dejarse ninguno. Cuando terminó, alzó la cabeza hacia ella, con ojos ardientes difíciles de leer. Se saltó el tequila y no tenía lima pero Elena se la había tomado un par de minutos antes, lo único que necesitaba.

Dejó de resistirse a los impulsos contra los que había luchado toda la noche y se dejó llevar. La besó profundamente saboreando el sabor de la fruta mezclado con el de ella. La mordió suavemente en el labio, succionando y luego volviendo a su tarea de besarla sin acordarse de respirar. Ese gesto devolvió a Elena la capacidad de reacción y correspondió al beso, enredando su lengua con la del chico.

Por un tiempo, no supo exactamente cuantos segundos o minutos fueron, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció para Elena. Volvió a sentirse como una adolescente de diecisiete años, en el instituto, besando a Damon, lo que estaba muy bien. Pero en realidad estaban en el pasillo de un bar, ese Damon era mucho más maduro y distinto del que recordaba y era el novio de su amiga Katherine, lo que estaba muy mal.

Le apartó de un empujón, horrorizada por lo que estaban haciendo. Los párpados del chico subieron y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada. Sin saber que habían sido observados por Mason, que había ido al baño para despejarse de sus estúpidos celos y lo había visto todo, pasando a su lado para irse sin que lo notaran.

Cuando al fin pudieron reaccionar, Damon empezó a improvisar una excusa para ese beso completamente inesperado para ambos. Pero Elena negó con la cabeza sin querer escucharle y salió corriendo. Al chico no le quedó más remedio que volver con Katherine, que se había quedado sola en la mesa, y la llevó hasta su casa. Tenía tanto en que pensar que no quiso quedarse y se fue a la suya con la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

Eligieron un plan tranquilo y Katherine fue al piso de su novio por la tarde para ver una película. Klaus la acompañaba para darle las gracias a Stefan por aguantarle la borrachera de la noche anterior. Los hermanos Mikaelson estaban resacosos, Stefan mucho menos que ellos y Damon perfectamente. Los cuatro se distribuyeron por los sofás, preparados para su tarde tranquila cuando el móvil de Katherine empezó a sonar.

- Buenos días Elena. – saludó alegremente a su amiga, pero su expresión cambió al escuchar los primeros sollozos y se levantó alarmada, totalmente espabilada. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – preocupada, fue a apoyarse en la barra de la cocina, dándole la espalda a los chicos mientras escuchaba. - ¿Cómo que te ha dejado y se ha largado? – preguntó incrédula. - ¿Quieres que vaya? No, no estoy haciendo nada importante. Enseguida estoy allí.

Se guardó el móvil y fue a disculparse con los chicos.

- Lo siento, emergencia de chicas. Pasadlo bien. – le dio un beso a Damon y cogió sus cosas para marcharse.

Desconcertado, Damon la siguió.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kath? – preguntó sujetándola por el codo para que no saliera al descansillo.

La chica se puso de puntillas para mirar por detrás de su hombro pero Klaus y Stefan estaban muy entretenidos con la televisión y no les prestaban atención.

- Es Elena. Mason la ha dejado…  
- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? – la interrumpió sorprendido.  
- Ni idea pero Elena está bastante mal. Me necesita, ¿lo entiendes, no? – preguntó preocupada e impaciente por marcharse.  
- Claro, te llevo. – afirmó el chico, cogiendo sus llaves y la cazadora de la entrada sin admitir réplica.

- Gracias, eres un encanto. – le agradeció Katherine, acariciándole la mejilla cuando detuvo el coche en la calle de Elena. – Siento fastidiar los planes, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó, quitándose el cinturón.  
- No sé. – la perspectiva de volver a su casa, donde Klaus y Stefan estaban a sus anchas, no le entusiasmaba. – Me iré un rato al cine o daré una vuelta. No te preocupes por mí, Kath. – Damon la sonrió. – Puedo traeros algo si lo necesitáis.  
- A lo mejor un poco de comida… - reflexionó la chica. - ¿Te importa esperar mientras hablo con Elena y veo como está la situación?  
- Lo que necesites, tampoco tengo nada que hacer.

La dejó ir después de un último beso y esperó aburrido en el coche, jugando con el dial de la radio para entretenerse y no dejar su mente vagar. Contestó rápidamente su móvil cuando Katherine le llamó y buscó un papel para apuntar la comida que tenía que traer.

- Puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotras. ¿Damon? – preguntó Katherine cuando él no respondió a su invitación.  
- ¿Pero eso estaría bien? No quiero molestar Kath. – contestó al final en voz baja.  
- Solo sería un rato, puedes irte después de la cena que nos vas a traer. – intentó bromear un poco.  
- No sé Kath… No creo que Elena quiera tenerme en casa, seguro que quiere estar a solas contigo. – dijo pensando en el beso y la forma en que ella había salido huyendo.  
- Se lo he preguntado primero, no le importa.

En realidad la cosa no había sido exactamente así. Elena había puesto mala cara cuando se lo mencionó pero Katherine se sentía demasiado culpable por dejar al chico tirado, sin ni siquiera poder estar en su propia casa porque quería dar privacidad a otra pareja. Especialmente porque Damon no había protestado por el cambio de la situación ni puesto malas caras, todo lo contrario, se había ofrecido a ayudar. No podía dejarlo en la calle sin más y se lo había hecho entender a Elena, que había acabado accediendo con tal de que se fuera después de cenar y las dejase solas el resto de la noche.

- Bueno, vale. Ceno con vosotras y después desaparezco. Un beso Kath. – terminó aceptando ante la insistencia de su novia.

Tardó bastante en cumplir sus recados porque buscaba algo que no consiguió encontrar. Sin entender porque estaba tan nervioso, subió por las interminables escaleras. Fue la propia Elena quién le abrió la puerta y aunque él había dormido poco esta noche y estaba seguro de que no tenía buen aspecto, ella estaba peor. De hecho, Damon solo la había visto una vez tan destrozada como ahora…

_Damon caminaba hasta su casa con las manos en los bolsillos y sin prisa porque nadie le esperaba. Su madre estaba peor, bebiendo más que de costumbre y Damon temía por ella, por lo que no le había quedado más remedio que llevarla a por ayuda, otra vez, aunque eso significase que pasaría las Navidades solo._

_Después de su trabajo en el taller se pasó por la clínica de ayuda gratuita para ver a su madre. En todo el camino, sus pensamientos vagaron alrededor de Elena, como le venía pasando desde los últimos dos días desde que tuvieron la charla sobre concurso en equipo que les había propuesto Alaric. Ya se sabían casi todas las notas y había averiguado que a Elena le habían quedado tres, incluidas las matemáticas como había dicho la última vez que hablaron, lo que significaba que estaba fuera de las animadoras. Y no se alegraba de eso porque significaba que Elena tenía alguna clase de problema._

_Por el rabillo del ojo vio unas sombras que se levantaban de un banco, dejando latas de cervezas a sus pies y aceleró el paso porque aquella no era una zona muy segura. Pero los chicos se movieron en otra dirección y Damon cotilleó, protegido por la distancia._

_Una chica abrazaba sus rodillas en un banco, temblando. Su cabello castaño ocultaba su rostro pero Damon no necesitó verlo para reconocerla. Después de todo era la chica que había acaparado su mente y se negaba a salir de allí. Evaluó la situación y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, corriendo hacía ella._

_- Elena. – la llamó nervioso, tendiéndole la mano. La chica alzó la cabeza hacia él al reconocer la voz. Como temía, estaba llorando y la pena que llevaba viendo esos últimos días en sus ojos se había multiplicado por infinito. – Tenemos que irnos._

_Entonces Elena notó los hombres que se acercaban. Había estado tan concentrada en su pena y su dolor que no se había dado cuenta de que la estaban rodeando. Con miedo, Elena aceptó su mano y sintió su fuerza cuando tiró para levantarla._

_- Corre. Pase lo que pase, no te pares. – susurró, apretándole la mano antes de echar a correr y arrastrarla con él._

_Su casa tampoco era una zona segura por lo que no podía llevarla allí, además de que tenía que terminar de atravesar el parque para llegar. No era una opción. Sabía más o menos por donde vivía ella y la llevó por varios atajos, parándose solo cuando estuvieron a salvo._

_- Gracias. – agradeció la chica con un murmullo._

_Doblado sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, Damon apenas pudo oírla pero seguía estando muy preocupado._

_- ¿Qué hacías allí, Elena? Esa zona es peligrosa, lo sabe todo el mundo._

_La chica se encogió, ahogando un sollozo sin contestar. Le dio la espalda buscando las llaves y yendo hacia su casa. Damon se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al enfrentarla, en ese momento Elena necesitaba un amigo y aunque ellos no lo eran, no podía dejarla ir sin más. Le importaba demasiado._

_- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, irguiéndose tras ella, que se había detenido en seco ante su pregunta._

_No se movía por lo que el chico se animó a reducir poco a poco la distancia que los separaba. Le puso suavemente la mano en el hombro y ella tembló pero se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos. Los de ella normalmente tan brillantes y alegres se habían convertido en pozos sin fondo llenos de pena._

_- ¿Estás bien? – repitió con cuidado._

_El labio inferior de Elena tembló cuando al fin negó con la cabeza y sin que Damon lo esperase, le abrazó, llorando de nuevo. Al chico le costó reaccionar y le devolvió el abrazo torpemente._

_- ¿Quieres ir a casa? – preguntó sin saber qué hacer y la acabó guiando hasta la casa que ella señaló._

_Iba a irse después de abrir la puerta pero Elena le detuvo en el porche y le arrastró dentro, cerrando la puerta tras ellos._

_- Mi madre no está. – explicó simplemente._

_Damon se recolocó las gafas con el índice mientras miraba nervioso a su alrededor. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Elena volvía a estar delante de él, más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca con la excepción de unos momentos antes._

_- No quiero estar sola. – le suplicó y Damon asintió para tranquilizarla, después de todo a él no le esperaba nadie._  
_- Si necesitas hablar o lo que sea…_

_Elena lo miró analizándole y se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en serio, porque él siempre iba en serio._

_- Eso estaría bien. – aceptó._

_Damon sonrió y se dejó conducir arriba. Ya en su habitación, Elena se quitó las zapatillas y se tumbó en la cama. Le invitó con gestos al ver que no se decidía a hacer lo mismo y, tímidamente, Damon se quitó las botas y se tumbó junto a ella._

_- ¿Puedo abrazarte? – la petición le sorprendió y solo pudo asentir para evitar ponerse en ridículo por su voz temblorosa._

_Se atrevió a deslizar la mano suavemente por su espalda, Elena volvía a llorar y sentía la humedad de esas lágrimas a través de su camiseta._

_- ¿Qué pasa Elena? – preguntó de nuevo. – Seguro que no puede ser tan grave. – intentó animarla._  
_- Me quedé embarazada. – le confesó sin mirarle, hundiendo la cara contra su pecho._

_Entre lágrimas le contó el resto de la historia. Matt y ella se habían emborrachado en una fiesta en la mansión de Tyler y habían acabado haciéndolo allí. Ella no se acordaba de casi nada pero Matt le aseguró que habían utilizado protección pero cuando tuvo un par de faltas y se lo contó, el rubio se arrepintió y confesó su mentira. Con un test confirmó lo que ya suponía, estaba embarazada._

_Pero lo peor fueron las reacciones. Elena solo se lo había contado a Matt y a su madre, obteniendo idéntico resultado. Ambos insistieron en que no podía tener ese niño porque ellos mismos eran demasiado críos. Matt se desentendió completamente del asunto y su madre le dio dinero para que abortara ahora que aún podía, en la clínica de planificación familiar que estaba en las afueras. Después de un par de semanas dándole vueltas, sabiendo que estaría completamente sola, había terminado haciendo lo que tanto le repetían y esa misma tarde había llegado el fatídico día. Damon la había encontrado en el parque después de que todo hubiera pasado._

_- Todo va a ir bien, Elena. – susurró Damon, que estaba sin palabras tras haber descubierto el secreto de su compañera y como la habían tratado. – Ya has pasado lo peor._

_Continuaron abrazados hasta que Elena se calmó del todo, ahí Damon notó que se empezaba a hacer demasiado tarde y demasiado oscuro para volver a su casa y empezó a levantarse._

_- No te vayas. – le pidió la chica, incorporándose en la cama._  
_- Es tarde._  
_- Tienes que cruzar ese parque para ir a tu casa, ¿y si te están esperando? – preguntó preocupada. Damon se detuvo, sorprendido porque ella supiera donde vivía y porque se preocupase por él. - ¿No puedes quedarte? Mi madre está de viaje, no vendrá hasta Nochebuena. – que era dentro de cuatro días, de los cuales dos tenían clase._  
_- Pero mañana hay clase y tengo que ir al taller, no me daría tiempo a cambiarme. – comprendió Damon, negando con pena porque deseaba quedarse._  
_- ¿Seguro que no puedes? Yo no voy a clase, podrías hacer lo mismo. – sugirió._  
_- Tengo que ir. – contestó Damon serio. - ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? Puedes llamar a quién quieras._  
_- Porque tú eres distinto. – respondió un poco avergonzada._

_Damon volvió a subirse las gafas mientras pensaba. Tenía algo de ropa en el taller por si se manchaba, podía cambiarse…_

_- Si no te importa que me duche aquí y ponga la alarma… podría quedarme. – dijo tímido._  
_- Sin problemas. – aceptó Elena, sonriendo por primera vez._

_Damon le devolvió la sonrisa y se echó en la cama de nuevo._

_- Si te molesto, dímelo. – dijo Elena, mientras le abrazaba de nuevo._  
_- No molestas._  
_- Muchas gracias Damon, no sé qué hubiera pasado esta tarde si no hubieras estado allí. – le agradeció, cerrando los ojos._

_Él no supo que decir, así que se calló y cerró los ojos a su vez. Ambos adolescentes pronto se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y en paz._


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

- Elena… - murmuró Damon al verla así.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de furia mientras le atravesaban pero no dijo nada, solo caminó descalza hasta el salón, dejando a Damon plantado ante la puerta abierta. Y él lo supo, supo que aquello era culpa suya y de su beso de la noche anterior. Un beso que apenas le había dejado dormir porque necesitaba encontrarle una explicación racional.

Inseguro, entró y cerró la puerta. Seguía llevando las bolsas de comida en las manos y las levantó, enseñándolas a Katherine. Las dos chicas estaban acurrucadas en el mismo sofá con una fina manta de colores, Katherine le susurró algo a Elena y fue en auxilio de Damon.

- No tenía que haber venido. – fue lo primero que dijo Damon cuando ambos estuvieron en la seguridad de la cocina.  
- No se lo tengas en cuenta. – Katherine había sido testigo de su frío recibimiento y se apoyó en su hombro para darle apoyo. – Es un mal momento, no es personal.

"Sí lo es", pensó el chico para sí mismo mientras sacaban la comida y la distribuían en tres platos.

- Solo… solo intenta no ser muy cariñoso hoy. Es mejor que nos vea como amigos y no como una pareja. Nos necesita o se hundirá. No podemos dejar que pase eso. – afirmó preocupada.  
- Lo entiendo Kath. – contestó él, sin estar seguro de sí realmente lo hacía gracias a los sentimientos contradictorios que le inundaban desde que Elena había abierto la puerta. - ¿Te ha contado algo? ¿El por qué? – añadió tras una pausa.

Katherine le miró pensativa y se pegó a él para susurrarle al oído. No estaba muy segura de que Elena estuviera de acuerdo en compartirlo con Damon, pero era su novio y al menos podía darle un breve resumen.

- Mason desapareció después de irse anoche. Volvió un rato antes de que Elena me llamara, hecho una furia. Dijo que volvía a los vuelos internacionales y que no podía fiarse ella, que chicas como ella las había en todos los lados y no merecía la pena. Recogió sus cosas y se largó. Y entonces Elena me llamó. – explicó.  
- ¿Así sin más? – Damon usó el mismo tono de voz para preguntar.  
- Nadie es perfecto y Mason es buen tío con un gran problema. Siempre le dije a Elena que era demasiado celoso. Ella me decía que podía con ello y eso parecía, hasta hoy. Si hasta estaba celoso de Klaus a veces. – negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. – Y de tu flor. Es estúpido. – señaló el jarrón donde seguían ambas rosas. – Es mejor que ni lo nombres.

Damon asintió y fue a llevar una botella de agua y tres vasos al salón. Elena había enrollado la manta en sus piernas y estaba sentada. El chico pudo ver que iba en pijama, con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó bajito mientras colocaba los vasos en la mesa, aprovechando que Katherine seguía aún en la cocina. – Si puedo hacer algo…  
- Sí, terminar esto cuanto antes y que te puedas largar. – replicó ella sin mirarle, dejándole bien claro que no le quería en su casa.

Prudentemente, Damon se mantuvo en silencio después de eso y continuó ayudando a Katherine. Cuando terminaron de llevar la comida, Katherine volvió a ocupar su lugar al lado de su amiga. Ambas se enredaron de nuevo y Damon se sentó en la alfombra lo más lejos que pudo de ellas para no molestar. Se sentía de más allí, tan de más que apenas fue capaz de tocar su comida y no prestaba mucha atención a la televisión.

Katherine había puesto una serie para distraer a Elena con el tío bueno que hacía de protagonista. Y parecía haber funcionado, las chicas estaban entretenidas y Elena hasta comentaba algo aparte de asentir ante todo lo que Katherine decía. No quería interrumpir ese momento de amigas, por lo que intentó llamar la atención de su novia por gestos. Cuando lo consiguió y vocalizó lo que quería, ella negó con la cabeza y llamó a Elena.

- ¿El baño? – preguntó cuando Elena le miró.  
- La puerta de la izquierda. – le indicó ella, señalando hacia el pasillo que daba al interior de la casa, la parte que Damon aún no conocía.  
- Gracias. Coged lo que querías, estoy lleno. – empujó hacia ellas su plato casi sin tocar y se levantó.

Sabía que aquello significaba el fin de su estancia. Cuando volviera al salón sería para despedirse y aunque una parte de él estaba deseando marcharse de allí, otra no quería hacerlo. No quería dejar a Elena cuando era obvio que no debía estar sola. Era todo tan contradictorio cuando se suponía que debía ser fácil.

Se lavó la cara varias veces con agua fría pero ni así se despejó. Intentando retrasar el momento incómodo de la despedida, a la que no sabía cómo enfrentarse ya que Elena ni siquiera le había saludado, se coló por la puerta entreabierta de enfrente.

Se trataba de la habitación de Elena, mucho más madura que la que Damon recordaba de Mystic Falls. Los colores más oscuros, la decoración más sobria… poco quedaba allí de esa habitación con las paredes rosas repletas de pósters. Se le ocurrió que quizá si entendía mejor a esa Elena más adulta, quizá entendería mejor porque se sentía tan dividido porque no le había gustado nada ver a Elena tan mal. Había estanterías de distintas formas y tamaños por todas las paredes y fue paseando la mano por ellas mientras recorría la habitación.

Algunos libros llamaban su atención por el tacto o el color pero solo uno lo hizo por el título en el lomo. Quitó la mano con rapidez, dolido como si se hubiera quemado y se fue al otro extremo sin querer saber nada del anuario del instituto que acababa de encontrar.

La serie había dado paso a otra que ya estaba a punto de acabar sin que Damon volviera, las chicas estaban recogiendo los platos cuando notaron su ausencia. Elena fue a ver porque tardaba tanto sin esperarse lo que iba a encontrar. La puerta completamente abierta de su habitación delataba la presencia del intruso. Iba decidida a gritarle, ya le daba igual que Katherine estuviera allí y tuviera que mantener las formas por ellas, pero que Damon se colase también en su habitación era demasiado. Pero eso fue antes de que le viera.

Katherine no tardó en buscarlos, preocupada por lo fría que estaba siendo su amiga con Damon, a pesar de que entendía que actuara así. La vio recostada en la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a ella por detrás, abrazándola cálidamente.

- ¿Se ha quedado encerrado o qué? – preguntó en broma.  
- No, solo dormido. – murmuró Elena, aún sorprendida.

Katherine se puso de puntillas y vio lo mismo que ella. A Damon profundamente dormido en la cama, atravesado en diagonal con los pies fuera, una mano bajo la cabeza y la otra manteniendo abierto un libro a duras penas. Katherine sonrió al verle así pero como no era el lugar más adecuado, se giró a su amiga con gesto de circunstancias.

- Ya le despierto yo. – dijo entrando en la habitación.  
- Déjalo. – Elena detuvo al ver que iba a hacerlo de verdad. – Déjale anda, podéis dormir aquí, me iré a la otra habitación. – dijo, refiriéndose al cuarto de invitados al final del pasillo.  
- ¿Seguro? – dudó su amiga, aunque se alejó del chico que dormía.  
- No importa. ¿Y sabes lo que me apetece?  
- ¿Un maratón de helados? – adivinó Katherine al ver su mirada. Elena asintió. – Eres la mejor Elena. – afirmó con entusiasmo después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Damon se despertó sobresaltado por el sonido del despertador. Dolorido por la postura en la que había dormido, miró a su alrededor intentando ubicarse.

- Hola, dormilón. – Katherine apareció de repente y se acercó a darle un beso de buenos días.  
- ¿Dónde? – preguntó aún adormilado, tras saborear el café de sus labios.

Katherine le acarició el pelo con ternura.

- Deberías haberme dicho que estabas tan cansado, anoche te quedaste frito. – le explicó. – Te dejamos dormir e hicimos terapia de chicas hasta tarde.  
- Soy un desastre. – murmuró él, frotándose los ojos para intentar acomodar sus lentillas. Katherine sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
- Tengo que ir al trabajo, luego te llamo ¿vale? – con un último beso, Katherine se puso en pie.  
- Espera, te llevo. – dijo Damon, levantándose de la cama.  
- Solo a casa. Elena y tú tenéis que trabajar. ¿Podrías encargarte de ella?  
- Pero tengo que ir a mi casa. – dudó el chico, Elena no quería ni verle, mucho menos querría que se ocupara de ella. – Necesito ducharme y cambiarme antes de ir a la oficina.  
- Tienes coche, que te acompañe y luego vais desde allí. – respondió la chica tranquilamente, sin darle tiempo a protestar. - Eres el mejor, Damon.

Elena estaba en la cocina bebiendo café, ya se había duchado y vestido para el trabajo.

- Kath. – saludó sin mirar al escuchar pasos.  
- Elena. – respondió la chica con cariño. - ¿Estás lista? Damon nos lleva.  
- Un momento. – dejó la taza en el fregadero, junto a la de Katherine y salió murmurando un seco saludo a Damon.

Un rato después, Elena estaba sentada de mala gana en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina. Si no fuese porque habían acercado a Katherine a su casa, nunca se habría subido a ese coche con Damon. Y luego él había echado los seguros de forma que no pudiera bajarse y la había obligado a subir a su casa.

Se suponía que solo iba a ducharse y cambiarse para el trabajo pero en vez de eso, Damon había llamado a Stefan, que no estaba en casa cuando llegaron. Le contó que aún no veía a Elena lo bastante recuperada como para ir a la oficina y que se quedaría trabajando con ella en casa. Estaría disponible vía online para el resto de sus equipos si le necesitaban.

Ahora estaba haciendo unos huevos revueltos para desayunar, vestido cómodamente con unos finos calcetines blancos, pantalones grises de algodón, una camiseta azul clara de entrenamiento de fútbol que le había cogido a su hermano y sus gafas. Sentía la mirada de Elena quemándole a sus espaldas pero no le decía nada. Estaba seguro de que la chica estaba guardándose demasiado dentro de sí misma y eso no era bueno.

Dejó uno de los dos platos delante de ella y entonces pasó. Elena estalló.

- ¿Por qué no te estás quieto? – le gritó, apoyando las manos en la barra con fuerza. – ¡No te he pedido que me ayudes! ¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¿Tan difícil es quedarte quieto? ¡Nunca te estás quieto! – su mirada se fue volviendo más desgarrada con cada palabra, porque sabía perfectamente lo que Damon pretendía hacer. Cuidar de ella.

_El sonido del timbre despistó a Elena. Se había pasado los dos últimos días casi sin salir de cama, haciendo el reposo que le habían recomendado en la clínica. A Matt y sus amigos les había mandado el mensaje de que estaba enferma y era contagioso, para que no fuesen a verla. Su madre se había enfadado muchísimo porque lo hubiera hecho cuando ella no estaba en el pueblo, pero como ya no se podía deshacer y estaba preocupada, había prometido adelantar su vuelta todo lo que la dejase el trabajo._

_Miranda tenía llaves, así que no era ella y no esperaba a nadie más. Con esfuerzo se levantó de la cama ante la insistencia del visitante, que no dejaba de tocar el timbre. Cotilleó un poco desde la ventana y sonrió levemente por la sorpresa de ver a Damon en el porche con la mochila del instituto colgada de un hombro._

_- Ya bajo. – dijo, abriendo un poco la ventana para que la escuchase._

_Él hizo un gesto de asentimiento y dejó de llamar, esperando con las manos en los bolsillos._

_- Hola. – saludó cuando la puerta se abrió. - ¿Qué tal estás?_  
_- Mejor. – Elena aún sentía las piernas temblorosas y había manchado un poco, pero le habían dicho que aquello era normal. Tampoco la dolía, por lo que no podía quejarse mucho. Lo peor fueron las primeras horas y esas había tenido la suerte de pasarlas acompañada. - ¿Quieres pasar? Se supone que estoy en cuarentena, no me pueden ver los vecinos. – se disculpó por no salir fuera a hablar con él._  
_- Tengo que ir al taller, solo pasaba un momento. – el chico se subió las gafas, un gesto que Elena empezaba a asociar a que estaba nervioso. – Venía a darte esto._

_Damon buscó en su mochila y le tendió varios cuadernillos._

_- ¿Te has ofrecido voluntario para traerme los deberes? – le preguntó divertida, y sonrió un poco al ver que él agachaba la cabeza._  
_- En realidad me los ha dado Ala… digo el profesor Saltzmann, para que los trajera. Como me pilla de camino. – añadió más bajito, como excusándose._  
_- Muchas gracias Damon._  
_- No es nada. – contestó el chico de forma automática, intentando no mirarla a los ojos. – Tengo que irme ya. – dijo dando un paso atrás. – Me alegro de que estés mejor, de verdad._  
_- ¡Espera!_

_El grito de Elena le detuvo y se giró desde las escaleras del porche, con la mochila de nuevo al hombro y las gafas ocultando parcialmente su mirada._

_- No creo que yo la tenga… - empezó triste, antes de desearle sinceramente. – Pero por si no te veo, feliz Navidad Damon._

_En vez de darle esa sonrisa tímida que el chico solía esbozar cuando estaba con ella, Damon la sorprendió negando con la cabeza y dándose la vuelta de golpe. También vio como apretaba la única mano que estaba a la vista._

_- Seguro que tus navidades son mejores que las mías. Feliz Navidad, Elena. – y se fue sin mirar atrás, echando a correr al doblar la esquina._

_Revisando los cuadernillos en la cama, Elena encontró uno de los folletos del concurso que les había enseñado Alaric. Lo examinó muchas veces, dándole vueltas en las manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La verdad era que le apetecía participar. Le había sorprendido mucho trabajar con Damon, el chico era muy perfeccionista pero la mayor parte del tiempo se había divertido._

_Unos días después, Elena entendió porque Damon había reaccionado de esa manera cuando su madre le contó que Kayla, la madre de Damon, volvía a estar en tratamiento de desintoxicación. Lo que significaba que Damon estaba pasando las vacaciones sumido en apuntes, trabajo y soledad._

- ¿Por qué tuviste volver? Ya lo había dejado atrás. – sollozó. - ¿Por qué tuviste que besarme? ¡Mason nos vio! ¡Es tu culpa! – acusó a ese chico que había puesto su vida del revés, llorando sin poder evitarlo. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Todo iba bien hasta que lo hiciste… - se le quebró la voz y Damon dejó de contenerse y la abrazó.  
- Elena… Ya sé que es mi culpa y lo siento. No quería que esto pasase. – susurró. – Grítame, pégame o lo que quieras, pero no me ignores así. No pude evitarlo. No puedo. Ya sabes que no puedo. – se corrigió a sí mismo.

Elena peleó al principio. No le correspondió e intentó liberarse, le dio varios golpes y hasta una patada sin que se quejase. Damon solo repetía que lo sentía mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, intentando consolarla sabiendo que esta vez no era Matt si no él el causante de sus lágrimas. Cuando dejó de pegarle, fue cuando Damon empezó a moverse. Poco a poco la fue llevando a su habitación, hasta que acabaron tumbados en la cama.

- Lo siento Elena, lo siento mucho. – dijo, cruzando un brazo por detrás de la cabeza, clavando la vista en el techo.

Su pierna izquierda estaba flexionada y pegada a la derecha de Elena, que imitaba su postura ahora que estaba más calmada. Ellos solían tumbarse así, bien en la cama de Elena o en la de Damon y ocho años después, no se sentían incómodos al volver a repetirlo.

- Estaba celoso. Cada vez que te tocaba o te besaba…, cada vez era peor que la anterior. Pensaba que podría acostumbrarme, que si lo veía las suficientes veces ya no me afectaría tanto pero seguía sin poder aguantarlo. Simplemente no podía mirar. – empezó a explicarse en voz baja, pero sabiendo que le escuchaba. Le resultaba más fácil hablar si no tenía que mirarla. – Lo de hablar de nuestra primera vez… fue una mala idea. Solo lo hizo más difícil y el jueguecito ya ni te cuento. No sé que fue peor, si veros o que lo hicieras conmigo. Solo pude reaccionar al pensar que si no hacía algo, los demás lo iban a notar. Y cuando te fuiste, solo podía pensar en que no quería que te fueras. Y usé el juego para poder acercarme sin que me rechazaras. Te besé porque no podía más. Estaba harto de que él te besara cada vez que le diera la gana y no poder hacer lo mismo. Iba a reventar si no te besaba, Elena. – pronunció su nombre en apenas un susurro. – Solo quería besarte, nada más. Tu turno.  
- Me quedé en el bar. – empezó ella. Quizá Damon no fuese su persona favorita en el mundo en ese momento, pero era el único al que podía contarle todo lo que había pasado entre Mason y ella. Porque para su desgracia, Damon era el único con el que no tenía secretos. – Esperé hasta que te fuiste con Kath y entonces me fui. Le mandé un mensaje a Mason para decirle que estaba en casa pero no apareció. Normalmente se queda en la mía cuando no trabaja pero alguna vez se ha ido a su piso, así que pensé que estaría allí y no le di más importancia. Cuando apareció, llevaba la misma ropa que en el bar, arrugada y apestando a perfume. Se plantó delante de mí y me dijo que qué esperaba, que si yo podía besarme con otros, él también. Dijo que estábamos tan entretenidos que no nos quiso interrumpir. Intenté convencerle de que era un error, que estaba borracha y no había significado nada. – sus brazos también estaban pegados, Elena notó como se tensó al escuchar eso y dejó de hablar.  
- ¿Y qué dijo? – preguntó el chico, aflojando su puño para controlarse.  
- Que no me molestase, que tías como yo las tenía a puñados en todos los sitios a los que iba. Y que no tenía ningún interés en atarse a alguien como yo. – bajó la voz en las dos últimas palabras.

El sollozo fue apenas audible pero suficiente para Damon. El chico le acarició la mano y terminó entrelazando los dedos de ambos. Otro recuerdo familiar de su adolescencia.

- Ese tío no tiene ni idea de cómo eres. – dijo, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarla. - ¿Qué más pasó? – insistió, apretándole la mano.  
- Solo volvía a por sus cosas, lo metió todo en una bolsa. Vuelve a los vuelos internacionales, pasaran meses hasta que vuelva a estar en el país.  
- ¿Supongo que eso es bueno, no?

Elena entendió a lo que se refería.

- No se lo va a decir. Le pedí que no lo hiciera y su respuesta fue que no se iba a meter donde no le llamaban. – Mason también había dicho algo más, algo que no le contó a Damon pero en lo que no podía dejar de pensar. "Tú sabrás lo que haces con el novio de tu amiga. Por cierto, para preocuparte tanto por ella, menuda amiga eres si dejas que su novio te bese y encima le devuelves el beso, aunque te empeñes en que estabas borracha."

Se sintió fatal de nuevo, esta vez por Katherine y lo que habían hecho. Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de allí y se levantó. Damon sintió el tirón a través de sus manos aún entrelazadas y apretó más fuerte, negándose a soltarla y haciéndola caer sobre su pecho. Después la apretó contra él con su brazo libre.

- No pasa nada, ¿vale? Todo va a ir bien. – susurró para tranquilizarla y dejó que siguiera desahogándose.

Elena agarró su camiseta con ambas manos y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Era familiar y también muy reconfortante usar a Damon como paño de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó el chico, cuando dejó de llorar y temblar. Seguía sosteniéndola y hacía círculos en su espalda con una mano, intentando distraerla.  
- Nada. – Elena se incorporó y esta vez la dejó ir. – No vamos a hacer absolutamente nada. No puedes volver a besarme. – dijo con seguridad.  
- ¿Por qué? Si estuvo bien, ¿no? – preguntó con una mueca, incorporándose sobre sus codos.  
- Porque eres el novio de Kath. – Damon la miró interrogante, alzando una ceja ya que no había contestado a su pregunta sobre el beso. – Y te quiere. – le ignoró Elena, que se había sentado con las piernas cruzas en la cama y negaba con la cabeza.  
- Pero no quiero que me quiera. – el chico se sentó de la misma forma, justo enfrente.  
- ¿Entonces qué haces con ella? – aprovechando como estaban sentados, Elena buscó la respuesta en sus ojos.  
- ¿En serio lo preguntas? – se sorprendió pero no apartó la vista, quería que le mirase a los ojos mientras confesaba. - ¿Ni siquiera lo sospechas? Dios, me siento como en el instituto. – se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego se subió las gafas con el índice.  
- No puede ser… - Elena lo comprendió en cuanto vio el gesto, antes incluso de que él mencionase el instituto.  
- ¿Nunca te pareció demasiada casualidad?  
- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que éramos amigas? – alucinó Elena, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, recordando ese encuentro en la discoteca.

El chico asintió con gesto culpable.

- Ya sé que nuestro reencuentro fue de todo menos idílico… Me expulsaron por algo que no hice, por eso sé que no me defendiste. Necesitaba decir esas cosas. – se disculpó revolviéndose más el pelo. – Quería estar cerca, formar parte de tu vida. Sabía que no ibas a dejar que me acercarse, así que busqué en los contacto de tu móvil y luego metí esos nombres en internet. Así encontré el perfil de Kath y vi mi oportunidad.

El azul de sus ojos le delataba, Elena veía en ellos que era sincero y de verdad había hecho lo que decía. Estaba sin palabras.

- Solo quería acercarme. – repitió el joven. – Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para que ambos estuviéramos en el mismo círculo.  
- Kath no se merece eso. – dijo Elena cuando consiguió reaccionar.  
- Ya lo sé, por eso la trato lo mejor que puedo. Más les gustaría a otras chicas tener un novio la mitad de atento que yo. – bromeó y Elena le golpeó el brazo.  
- No te rías de esto. – le regañó mientras él se lo frotaba.  
- Lo de pegarme era antes, ahora ya no vale. – se quejó Damon, exagerando. – Tienes más fuerza de lo que pensaba.  
- Tú también eres más fuerte. – admitió Elena ante la facilidad con la que la había manejado antes.  
- Lo sé, esa era la idea. – sonrió de medio lado. – Ahora que lo sabes todo… ¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó de nuevo.  
- Lo único que podemos, ser amigos, ¿no?

Damon no contestó, en vez de eso atendió el móvil que sonó en su mesilla.  
_  
"Tu equipo te busca, ¿dónde te metes?"_

Se levantó con desgana y buscó una camisa en el armario.

- En el escritorio hay algunos casos, elige el que quieras y ahora nos ponemos. – le indicó, poniéndose la camisa para disimular en la videollamada a su equipo.

Salió llevándose el portátil a la cocina y Elena aprovechó para abrir lo que creía que era una ventana. Resultó ser una pequeña puerta que daba a la terraza y salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco que le aclarase las ideas.

Damon la encontró allí cuando volvió, con la camisa desabrochada y llevando las cosas de Elena junto a su ordenador. Lo dejó todo en la cama y salió con ella, apoyando las manos cruzadas sobre la barandilla.

- A mí también me gusta este sitio. – sonrió mirándola de reojo. - ¿Lista para un poco de trabajo?  
- Más que nunca. – afirmó la chica, apartándose de la barandilla. – Y mejor si es un mucho.  
- Tú eliges. – dijo Damon y la siguió dentro, acomodándose en la cama para trabajar.

Se sumergieron completamente en el trabajo, solo hicieron una pausa para comer algo y no notaron la llegada de Stefan. El chico los vio concentrados en sus ordenadores y dudó, pero no quería ser maleducado con Elena.

- ¿Cómo va? – preguntó, acercándose hasta poner una mano en el hombro de la chica.

Ella le agradeció el apoyo con una sonrisa y le apretó la mano sin decir nada.

- Pues con este, hemos terminado con los todos los logos pendientes. – contestó Damon. La pila de carpetas de su escritorio había bajado hasta casi la mitad.

Damon se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, los tenía hechos polvo después de haber dormido con las lentillas y tantas horas de ordenador. Guardó su trabajo y se tumbó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

- Eh Damon, ¿esa camiseta es mía? – le preguntó Stefan, entrecerrando los ojos.  
- Nop, estaba en mi armario. – replicó sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.  
- Que mentiroso eres.

Damon soltó una carcajada por la acusación y negó con la cabeza. Stefan se quitó la corbata y la americana, tirándoselas en respuesta.

- Seguro que mi camiseta de fútbol iba a estar en tu armario. – se volvió hacia Elena y señaló a si hermano. – Él no juega porque es un paquete. – le confió, con una mueca divertida.  
- No empieces. – le advirtió Damon, abriendo un ojo.  
- Es la verdad, soy un crack y tú eres un paquete. – presumió.  
- Ni siquiera sabe de lo que le estás hablando Stef, ya te he dicho que el futbol no es lo mismo para los americanos.  
- Como si tú no fueras americano.  
- Tengo doble nacionalidad, puedo ser lo que quiera. Además, hace poco me dijeron que mi acento italiano era sexy. ¿Klaus pensará lo mismo del tuyo? – le provocó, de reojo miró a Elena y le guiñó el ojo por la referencia al acento.

El chico contestó algo en italiano y Damon volvió a reírse. Elena sonrió ante la escena, típica entre dos hermanos que estaba presenciando. Era raro ver a Damon interactuando de esa forma con otra persona, a él que siempre había estado tan solo, pero Elena se alegró de que ahora tuviera a alguien.

- ¿Y qué se supone que es ese fútbol del que habláis? – preguntó, echándole un cable a Stefan, que de nuevo la sonrió.  
- ¿Te quedas un rato y te lo enseño? – propuso, entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de hablar de su deporte favorito.

No le dio ni tiempo a contestar, la arrastró hasta el salón y empezó a conectar su consola. Damon movió la cabeza resignado al ver lo que hacía, Stefan jamás maduraría y dejaría los videojuegos.

- No sé… - dudó la chica, mirando a Damon en busca de ayuda.  
- Es la mejor manera para desconectar. – intentó Stefan y notó la presencia de su hermano. – Además Damon nos cocina algo.  
- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? – preguntó el chico divertido.  
- Porque si lo hago yo, acabaríamos todos envenenados. – rió Stefan mientras seleccionaba un juego de fútbol.  
- Pero sois mis jefes, sería un poco raro que me quedara. – dudó Elena de nuevo.  
- Pero fuera del trabajo somos amigos, ¿no? – preguntó Stefan, ligeramente suplicante.  
- Eso, ¿somos amigos, no Elena? – Damon apoyó a su hermano y se sentó al otro lado de la chica.

Ella miró a los dos chicos que intentaban ayudar y asintió.

- Genial. – se alegró Stefan y le pasó un mando a Damon. – Me ayudarás a explicárselo pero déjame hablar a mí.  
- Solo si me dejas elegir primero. – Damon sonreía por otro motivo bien distinto, cuando le había preguntado antes, él no había contestado nada a lo de ser solo amigos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

- No puedo creer que me hayáis convencido. – musitó Elena.

Damon estaba agachado a su lado y la escuchó perfectamente.

- No protestes tanto, será divertido. – aseguró, escondiendo su sonrisa y terminando de ajustarse las correas de los patines.

Después echó una rodilla al suelo y comprobó que las de Elena estuvieran bien. Le dio un leve apretón en la pierna, donde el pantalón se introducía en el patín y se levantó sin decir nada más. Katherine y Stefan estaban en el banco de enfrente, colocándose sus patines. Elena vio como Damon los ayudaba también a ellos y repasó una vez más cómo había acabado en la pista de hielo con ellos.

Ya había pasado algo más de una semana desde que Mason la dejó y aunque estaba bien, sus amigos la dejaban pocos momentos a solas. Katherine iba a verla después del trabajo y se empeñaba en quedarse en su casa por las noches, a pesar de que Elena le repetía hasta la saciedad que no era necesario. Klaus solía acompañar a su hermana o se reunían todos en el piso de los Salvatore cuando ellos la llevaban directamente allí al salir de la oficina. Damon iba a buscarla todas las mañanas sin importar que le repitiera que no hacía falta y también la llevaba al salir. A pesar de que Stefan volvía a tener su propio coche, el chico también solía acompañarles. Así que entre unos y otros casi nunca estaba sola.

Como la última salida a los bares había acabado de forma agridulce, habían decidido cambiar de ambiente. Los Mikaelson y los Salvatore habían planeado una cita doble a la que Elena se negó ahí, todos lo entendieron y no presionaron. Pero cuando Klaus tuvo que borrarse por un repentino viaje de trabajo, los tres se volvieron suplicantes hacia Elena para que los acompañase. Especialmente Stefan, que no quería verse de sujetavelas de su hermano.

No le apetecía especialmente ver a Katherine y Damon juntos, pero no pudo negarse a los ojitos, estaba casi segura que aprendidos de Damon, que le ponía el pequeño Salvatore cada vez que se encontraban. Cedió y se unió al plan de patinaje sobre hielo y cena después. Así que se llevó ropa para cambiarse después del trabajo, al igual que Damon y Stefan, y los tres se dirigieron hasta la pista donde ya los esperaba Katherine guardándoles un sitio en la cola.

No era la primera vez que Katherine y Elena iban, ambas chicas se manejaban bastante bien sobre patines pero Stefan no había patinado nunca sobre hielo y Damon alcanzaba a poco más que defenderse. Se dividieron nada más entrar en la pista. Al ver la forma en que Stefan miraba el hielo y lo mucho que le costaba deslizarse sobre las cuchillas, aún agarrado a la barandilla como le había recomendado Damon, Elena se acercó y le tendió una mano enguantada.

- Gracias. – sonrió el chico, aceptando su mano.  
- Que no noten tu miedo o no te libraras nunca de sus burlas. – con la cabeza le señaló a Damon, que patinaba de la mano de Katherine dejando que ella le guiase entre la gente a buen ritmo.  
- Vale… pero despacito. – cedió, apartándose un paso de la barandilla.

Su nerviosismo era tan evidente como el de Damon cuando era adolescente y no podía dejar de subirse las gafas. La chica sonrió para calmarle y empezó a darle consejos, callándose cuando pasaban cerca de Damon y Katherine, que seguían a su ritmo.

En uno de estos cruces, Damon le tendió su mano libre a su hermano, formando una línea de cuatro. Por unos instantes patinaron todos juntos hasta que la velocidad fue demasiado para Stefan, que tropezó arrastrándolos a todos. Temeroso, miró a su alrededor esperando una regañina pero como solo reían a carcajadas, se unió a ellos.  
Damon le miró, sus ojos azules estaban muy brillantes y sonrió, apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano.

- Ten cuidado con las cuchillas, hermanito. No te cortes. – dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo con cariño.

Se levantaron, unos con más esfuerzo que otros y siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Echa el freno Kath o le tiraras otra vez. – bromeó Elena, ahora las dos amigas eran el punto de unión de la cadena.  
- Seguro que no. – respondió y se echó un poco hacia adelante para mirar al chico. - ¿Es tu primera vez, Stefan? – el chico asintió un poco avergonzado y volvió a tropezar, entre Katherine y Elena le ayudaron a mantener el equilibrio. Katherine tuvo que soltar la mano de Damon, que fue el que se fue al suelo ante la parada brusca de los otros. – Lo haces bien. – le sonrió a Stefan, que ayudaba a Damon a levantarse. - ¿Cómo es que tú sabes patinar y él no? – les preguntó curiosa a ambos hermanos.

Damon sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la nieve que se formaba por el rozar de las cuchillas con el hielo, arrepentido de haberle contado a Katherine que ya había patinado algunas veces antes.

- Fui con el instituto. – respondió.  
- ¿Y tú no? – Katherine señaló a Stefan.  
- No íbamos al mismo. – se adelantó Damon, sin dejar que contestase y se llevó a Stefan patinando.

Elena le contempló irse y, a diferencia de Kath, tenía una idea bastante aproximada de que podía estar pasando por la mente de Damon en ese momento. La última excursión a la que fueron juntos, precisamente a patinar sobre hielo a los tres días de volver de las vacaciones de Navidad…

_Elena estaba con el grupo de las animadoras, riendo y disfrutando como loca. Después de todo el reposo y el mal trago que habían sido los últimos días de instituto y las vacaciones para ella, estaba deseando volver a su vida normal. Se deslizaba por el hielo lo más rápido que podía, tanto que cuando tropezó fue incapaz de frenar su caída._

_Sin que lo esperase, unos brazos la rodearon y la sujetaron. Sonrió a Damon, que estaba apoyado contra la valla y era quién la había ayudado. El chico llevaba un jersey marrón que le quedaba algo grande y las mangas le cubrían parte de los guantes que todos llevaban al ser obligatorios._

_- Gracias. – le dijo y Damon también sonrió. - ¿Vienes? – le ofreció la mano, invitándole a patinar con ella._

_Él se subió las gafas y negó con la cabeza. Aún no habían tenido un momento para hablar a solas y Elena no había podido contarle las buenas ni las malas noticias. Las buenas, que quería apuntarse al concurso con él y ya se lo había dicho a Alaric. Las malas, que su madre se había negado a firmar la autorización y Alaric estaba trabajando en ello. Como la pista de patinaje no era el mejor lugar, se encogió de hombros y le dejó a su aire._

_No tardó mucho en escuchar las voces y se giró hacia atrás, clavando las cuchillas en el hielo para detenerse. Matt estaba frente a Damon y el resto del equipo de fútbol tras Matt, formando una pantalla que los ocultaba de la vista de los profesores encargados de supervisar la excursión._

_A partir de ahí fue todo muy extraño para Elena, el tiempo se ralentizó y aceleró a la vez. Vio la pelea entre Matt y Damon pero apenas llegó a escuchar unas frases._

_- No te acerques a ella. – dijo Matt, con una mano apoyada en el pecho de Damon._

_Por una vez el chico rompió su regla de no entrar en sus juegos y se liberó de un manotazo._

_- Solo la he ayudado, lo que deberías hacer tú. – replicó, deslizándose un paso hacia él sin miedo._  
_- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó incrédulo el quarterback, llevándose una mano a la oreja._  
_- Lo que ya sabes. Lo de antes de navidades. Lo sé todo. – le desafió Damon. – Si no fueras un cobarde y hubieras estado, no tendrías que preocuparte de que lo hiciera yo. No tienes derecho a…_

_Damon no llegó a terminar la frase. Enrabietado porque lo supiera y además se lo echase en cara, Matt le empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Usó tanta fuerza que él también se cayó hacia delante. En cambio, Damon derribó a todos los que pasaban a sus espaldas en su caída y se llevó golpes de los que no pudieron esquivarle. Una de las que cayó fue Caroline, por lo que Tyler se acercó y le pegó una patada, haciéndole una herida en la pierna con la cuchilla del patín._

_Elena se cubrió la boca con las manos sin saber qué hacer. Se suponía que debía ir a por Matt pero solo tenía ojos para Damon. El chico se sujetaba un tobillo con ambas manos, tenía sangre en una pernera de los vaqueros y claro gesto de dolor en la cara. A su alrededor, un poco del hielo había empezado a teñirse de rojo._

_Lo demás también fue rápido, el personal de la pista salió rápidamente al ver el tumulto. Los culpables se alejaron al instante pero Damon siguió doliéndose, incapaz de levantarse sin ayuda. Matt sujetó a Elena del brazo y patinó con ella._

_- ¿Pero qué haces? – protestó en cuanto pudo liberarse y le fulminó con la mirada mientras patinaba hasta la salida más cercana._

_La pista era ovalada y tenía varias salidas cada pocos metros. No le costó llegar a una y caminó por fuera como pudo con los patines. Se los quitó en las gradas y con ellos en la mano, cruzó las puertas dobles que llevaban a la sala donde estaban las taquillas y la gente se cambiaba de su calzado a los patines. La enfermería también daba allí y Alaric estaba en la puerta, hablando con alguien de dentro._

_- ¿Radiografía? No, no es necesario llamar a una ambulancia, yo le llevaré. – afirmó el profesor, soltando la puerta y apoyándose en la pared agobiado._  
_- ¿Señor Saltzmann? – preguntó Elena mientras se acercaba._  
_- Ah, hola Elena. ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado al verla con los patines en la mano. Ella negó con la cabeza y Alaric suspiró aliviado, no necesitaba más accidentes ese día. – Menos mal, ya creía que también te habías caído._  
_- ¿Caído?_  
_- Damon se ha caído y se ha hecho un esguince. No parece demasiado grave pero como le sigue doliendo, la enfermera cree que sería bueno que le hicieran una radiografía. Ahora le llevaré, en cuanto le curen un corte que no deja de sangrar. Alguno de los que tropezó con él le ha debido de dar con las cuchillas sin querer. – explicó, señalando la puerta de la enfermería._  
_- No se ha caído. ¡Le han pegado! – replicó Elena al instante, tan indignada que dejó caer los patines. – Han sido Matt y Tyler, lo he visto todo. – dijo torciendo el gesto, al pensar en el idiota que tenía por novio._  
_- Elena… él ha dicho que se ha caído. - Alaric tampoco se creía esa versión, él estaba mirando por una ventana que daba a la pista mientras hablaba por el móvil y había visto como rodeaban a Damon. – No puedo hacer nada._  
_- Pero no es justo, eso no es lo que ha pasado. – Elena apoyó las manos en sus caderas._

_Esa actitud hizo sonreír tristemente a Alaric, al menos alguien mostraba un poco de preocupación por Damon._

_- Según Damon no ha pasado nada. – dijo triste. – Ah, he hablado con tu madre. – recordó y miró su reloj. – He quedado con ella dentro de un rato, iba a preguntarte si querías venir pero ahora tengo que ir al hospital…_  
_- Quiero ir. – dijo Elena al instante. – Por favor señor Saltzmann. – suplicó juntando las manos en actitud suplicante._  
_- Está bien, recoge tus cosas. – Alaric se frotó la nuca y Elena hizo un gesto victorioso. - ¿No sabrás dónde ha guardado Damon las suyas, no?_

_Elena negó apenada. La verdad era que con la emoción de la excursión apenas se había fijado en otra cosa, incluido Damon. Y ahora se sentía culpable de no haberle prestado mucha atención._

_- No te preocupes, le preguntaré a él. – Alaric desapareció en la enfermería._

_Elena recogió los patines y fue a recuperar sus zapatillas. Como Alaric ya planeaba tener una reunión con Miranda, había ido en su coche. Le dio a Elena instrucciones de que les esperase allí y él se quedó con Damon hasta que la enfermera le dejó ir después de ponerle un poco de hielo._

_Damon cojeaba aunque no dejaba que Alaric le ayudase, se había vuelto a calzar y llevaba la mochila colgada de un hombro como siempre. Cuando el profesor abrió el coche, el chico se dejó caer en el asiento trasero y Elena hizo lo mismo con más cuidado._

_- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó suavemente._  
_- Sí. – contestó seco y colocó la mochila entre ambos, mirando después por la ventanilla de su lado._

_Elena se quedó un poco cortada entonces, pero volvió a intentarlo._

_- Oye, si necesitas reespaldo… lo he visto todo. – le dijo en voz baja._  
_- Me he caído, solo eso. – Damon contestó en tono normal._  
_- Pero…_  
_- Elena, déjalo. – casi la gritó, mirándola por unos segundos antes de volver a la ventanilla. – Solo me he caído, punto._  
_- Vale. – murmuró Elena, dolida por esa actitud y miró sus manos en su regazo._

_Nadie más habló durante el viaje hasta que se quedaron atrapados en un atasco por un accidente. Eso hizo que el tiempo se les echara encima._

_- Elena, ¿puedes llamar a tu madre y decirle que vamos a tardar un poco? Que me espere en nuestra clase. – preguntó Alaric, cuando ya les quedaba poco para salir del atasco._  
_- ¿Tu madre? ¿No ibas bien en historia? – sorprendentemente, Damon salió de su mutismo. Tenía el pie herido sobre la otra rodilla y se lo apretaba con las manos._  
_- No es por las clases, Miranda no autoriza a Elena a participar en el concurso. He quedado con ella a ver si la convenzo. - explicó Alaric, espiando sus reacciones por el espejo interior. – No te preocupes, primero iremos al hospital. ¿Te duele mucho?_

_Damon miró a Elena y después volvió la cabeza._

_- Pues qué bien. – murmuró para sí mismo. – Estoy bien Alaric, ve al instituto. – dijo en alto._  
_- Eso no es lo que ha dicho la enfermera._  
_- Harás que se enfade si llegas tarde, ve primero al instituto. – insistió el chico._

_Llevaba razón, así que Alaric tomó el camino más rápido._

_- No tardaré mucho. Damon, ve a secretaría e intenta llamar a tu madre. A ver si la localizas esta vez. Elena acompáñale. – les ordenó cuando se bajaron del coche._

_El chico asintió con poca convicción, ya lo había intentando antes en la enfermería sin ningún éxito. Elena prefería ir a hablar con su madre pero un gesto de Alaric la convenció de que era mejor obedecer._

_El ambiente entre ellos siguió igual de tenso que en el coche, quizá más cuando Damon no consiguió contactar con su madre._

_- No quiero más problemas, Elena. – estalló el chico, cuando Elena volvió a intentar convencerle de que dijera la verdad. – Decirlo solo servirá para ponerme en su punto de mira. Aún más. – dijo con amargura, arrepentido de ese impulso que le había hecho desafiar a Matt. - Me he caído y alguien me ha cortado sin querer. No pasó nada más._

_Subió el pie lesionado a la silla en la que esperaba, volvería a probar cuando volviese Alaric. Elena se fijó en que volvía a acariciarse el tobillo, debía de dolerle más de lo que decía. Puso su mano sobre la del chico, que se sobresaltó y se tensó pero no la apartó ni dijo nada._

_Alaric no consiguió convencer a Miranda, así que la llevó a la sala donde esperaban los chicos para que se lo dijera a la cara. Esperaba que eso le hiciera pensárselo y cediera._

_- ¿Qué hace Elena aquí? ¿No tenían una excursión? – preguntó preocupada al ver a su hija de lejos._  
_- Quería estar en la reunión. Pero el chico que está con ella se ha hecho daño y he preferido que le hiciera compañía. Sería su compañero en el concurso. – le dejó caer._  
_- ¿Qué le ha pasado?_  
_- Creemos que es un esguince. Estamos intentando localizar a su madre, para que sepa que tiene que ir al hospital._  
_- ¿Quién es? Si conozco a su madre, puedo llamarla. – ofreció Miranda, llevándose una mano al bolso donde tenía el móvil._  
_- Damon Salvatore._

_Solo una persona de Mystic Falls tenía un apellido italiano y Miranda supo quién era a pesar de no haberle visto nunca._

_- ¿El hijo de Kayla? – adivinó Miranda y entró sin esperar la confirmación del profesor._

_Miranda tenía conocimientos de primeros auxilios y se agachó delante de Damon, apartándoles las manos e intentando revisar su tobillo._

_- ¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo? – le preguntó._  
_- No… no es nada, solo una caída tonta. – titubeó el chico._  
_- Sí, una caída. – dijo Elena al instante, remarcando la última palabra con una ironía que no pasó desapercibida ni a Alaric ni al propio Damon._

_Sin hacerles caso, Miranda le subió la pernera intentando ver algo a la vez que les explicaba porque no dejaba a Elena participar. Debido a sus malas notas de ese trimestre, la chica tenía mucho que recuperar y tendría que pasar mucho tiempo estudiando. No podía dedicarle tiempo a varios trabajos que no contarían para las notas._

_- ¿Lo entendéis, no? – les preguntó a los dos cuando terminó._

_Elena asintió de mala gana y Damon se subió las gafas con el índice._

_- ¿Ese es el único problema? – preguntó. – Puedo… puedo ayudarla a estudiar mientras estemos haciendo el trabajo._  
_- Eso sería perfecto. – le sonrió Elena y el chico esbozó su tímida sonrisa característica. – Di que sí, mamá. – pidió._

_Miranda miró a su suplicante hija y después a Alaric, que se encogió de hombros y señaló a Damon._

_- Es el mejor del curso. – indicó._  
_- ¿Harías eso? – le preguntó Miranda a Damon, el chico asintió. - ¿Por qué?_  
_- Me vienen bien los créditos, para la universidad y eso. – respondió algo avergonzado. – Además ya hemos trabajado juntos antes y nos fue bien, ¿no Alaric?_  
_- Matrícula. – afirmó el profesor._

_Ambos adolescentes esperaron suplicantes y Miranda se levantó, sacudiendo su ropa._

_- Por favor mamá. – repitió Elena, empleando el mismo truco que un rato antes con Alaric, unir las manos en actitud suplicante._  
_- Está bien. – cedió y los tres no pudieron disimular sus gestos de alegría. – Pero con condiciones. – les advirtió. – Podéis estudiar en casa. Si tus notas bajan, se acabó. La semana que viene tienes un examen, será una prueba. Si suspendes algo más se acabó. Si no me convencen tus notas también se acabó. – le advirtió a Elena, quién asintió a cada petición. Después se giró hacia Damon y le señaló. – Si tus notas bajan también se acabó. – El chico asintió sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos._  
_- Estaré pendiente de ellos, señora Gilbert. – aseguró Alaric y se apresuró a darle la autorización para que la firmase. – Puedes irte ya a casa si quieres, Elena. Te haré un justificante si lo necesitas. – los alumnos de la excursión volverían en un rato, a tiempo para la última hora de clase._

_Miranda le hizo un gesto para que fuera, así que la chica se levantó a regañadientes sin otra opción._

_- ¿Has conseguido hablar con tu madre, Damon? – mientras se iban, escucharon la pregunta del profesor y la negativa del chico._

_- No sabía que ibas con el hijo de Kayla. – comentó Miranda en el pasillo. – No me habías dicho nada._  
_- No sabía si te iba a gustar. – se defendió Elena, echándole un vistazo a la secretaria que dejaban atrás._  
_- ¿Y por qué no? Parece buen chico. – dijo Miranda. – Y no tiene la culpa de las malas decisiones que tomaron sus padres._  
_- Es un buen chico. – afirmó Elena con seguridad, tanta que su madre empezó a sospechar._  
_- ¿Y exactamente qué relación tenéis?_  
_- Somos amigos._

_Miranda se paró en seco._

_- ¿No será el mismo amigo misterioso que te hizo compañía cuando yo no estaba? ¿Ese amigo que me dijiste que no conocía? – la expresión culpable de la chica la delató. - ¿Qué sabe exactamente?_  
_- Todo. – murmuró Elena y empezó a contarle como la había encontrado Damon y después se había quedado con ella cuando no quiso estar sola._

_Ante la imposibilidad de contactar con Kayla, Alaric estaba intentando encontrar a algún otro profesor que le sustituyese en la última hora. Pero con casi todos los alumnos fuera, los profesores que no habían ido de cuidadores parecían haberse esfumado, al igual que la secretaria._

_Elena entró corriendo, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos._

_- Nosotras podemos llevarle. – dijo jadeante, en dirección a Alaric._  
_- ¿De verdad? Me haríais un gran favor. – el profesor miró a Damon, consultándole. - ¿No te importa, no Damon?_  
_- Bueno… - murmuró el chico, pero recogió su mochila del suelo y se levantó. – Oye Elena… siento lo de antes. – se disculpó avergonzado cuando estuvieron solos. – No iba contigo. Me está bien empleado, debería haber pasado de ellos._  
_- Pasa de ellos. – contestó sin saber bien como ayudarle._  
_- Gracias señora Gilbert. – agradeció a Miranda, al entrar en el coche._  
_- Llámame Miranda. – le sonrió ella. - ¿Tienes toda la documentación o necesitas pasar por casa?_

_Damon lo llevaba todo en la cartera, así que fueron al hospital. En la sala de espera, Damon casi no hablaba a no ser que le preguntasen directamente y Miranda se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Seguramente preocupado por algo. ¿Qué adolescente no iba a estarlo cuando estaba herido y esperando a que le hicieran pruebas, acompañado por una compañera de clase y una extraña, sin ningún familiar? Guiándose por su instinto maternal, Miranda le atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo y le revolvió el pelo._

_- Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás._

_El incidente en la pista de patinaje se saldó con balance positivo para ambos. Un esguince leve y el tobillo vendado para Damon, mucho menos de lo que se había temido y lo que le había llevado a preocuparse por su trabajo si le escayolaban. Y Elena de nuevo soltera tras romper con Matt al día siguiente._

- Para, para, para Damon. – le suplicó Stefan cuando se alejaron.

Damon se alejó y se dejó chocar contra la barrera que rodeaba la pista para frenar, colocándose después de espaldas con los codos apoyados en la barandilla.

- ¿No se lo has contado? – preguntó Stefan, imitando su postura. Damon negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué?  
- Porque es demasiado complicado, Stef. Le dije que era italiano y eso basta, ya sabes que con eso no me hacen preguntas. – ambos lo sabían bien. En Italia Damon no tenía esa oportunidad, en cuanto abría la boca todos notaban que era extranjero y él o Stefan tenían que explicar que eran hermanastros y que Damon vivió con su madre en Estados Unidos hasta que murió y se fue con su padre. Era bastante conocido como el chico americano, algo que le repateaba dependiendo de quién viniera.  
- ¿Pero se lo contarás, no?  
- Claro, pero más adelante, cuando las cosas estén más definidas. ¿Se lo has contado a Klaus? – Stefan negó con la cabeza y Damon le puso la mano en el hombro. – No se lo digas aún, por favor.  
- Eres mi hermano y eso es lo único que importa. – contestó Stefan serio, aunque enseguida sonrió. – A que no pillas. – le retó, saliendo disparado.

Damon esperó para darle un poco de ventaja y después salió patinando tras él. Los cuatro pasaron un rato más en la pista hasta que empezaron a retirarse. Primero fue Stefan, que empezó a quejarse de que le rozaban los patines. Al poco le siguió Katherine, cuando estuvo demasiado cansada para seguir. Elena iba a seguirla pero Damon se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Das unas vueltas conmigo? – pidió el chico con un puchero y tendiéndole la mano.

Desde ese día en su casa, Elena había estado evitando a Damon. Solo en el trabajo seguían conectando como equipo y dejando fuera los aspectos personales. Ese era en el único momento en que estaban a solas y Damon no había querido estropearlo, esperando su oportunidad hasta ahora y aguantando solo con miradas.

Se aseguró de que no los viera nadie y tomó él mismo la mano de Elena, empezando a patinar con ella. Cogidos de la mano, dieron un par de vueltas hasta que se atrevieron a hablar.

- Antes estaba pensando en … – dijo Elena.  
- Yo también. – adivinó Damon. – Aunque nunca hicimos esto. – levantó un poco sus manos entrelazadas y a continuación intentó un giro, medio derribando a Elena cuando no le salió.

Ambos rieron y recuperaron el equilibrio sin dejar de patinar.

- ¿Ves cómo no es tan malo? – le recordó el chico.

Elena le sonrió y le empujó un poco con el hombro.

- No te caigas esta vez. – bromeó.

Damon la miró con fingida seriedad y acabó sonriendo de medio lado mientras hablaba.

- Los dos sabemos que es difícil que me caiga. ¿Kath se queda contigo esta noche, no? – preguntó, cambiando de tema.  
- No, se queda contigo. – respondió la chica con firmeza. Sabía que al quedarse su amiga en su casa, hacía ya días que ellos no tenían nada, así que pensaba convencer a Katherine para que se fuera con su novio y volver a la rutina normal lo antes posible.  
- No… - protestó Damon, con una mueca de fastidio.  
- Es tu novia. Déjala si no quieres estar con ella. – le recordó Elena.  
- Sabes que no puedo. Si no estuviera con Kath no tendríamos momentos como estos. – Damon se aseguró de que no les viera nadie que conocieran y aprovechó que pasaban entre un montón de gente para besarla.

Fue un beso apresurado, apenas un suave contacto de labios pero suficiente para que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo el cuerpo de Elena.

- ¡Damon! – le regañó molesta cuando se apartó. – No puedes hacer eso. – dijo en tono más bajo.  
- Pero es lo que quiero hacer. – se defendió él, con una sonrisa pícara que enseguida se borró al hablar de Katherine. – No quiero pasar la noche en su casa.  
- Pues es tu novia. – sentenció Elena, intentando soltarle la mano.  
- Está bien, como quieras. – sombrío, Damon le apretó la mano más fuerte y completaron la vuelta, dando por terminado el patinaje.

Nada de esta conversación se reflejó en el tiempo que pasaron con Stefan y Kath. Después de la cena en una pequeña pizzería que conocían las chicas, Damon hizo de chófer. Primero dejó a Stefan en su casa y luego llevó a Elena. Katherine intentó quedarse pero Elena se negó en redondo y hasta la amenazó con dejarla de hablarla si subía. Al final Katherine se conformó y se quedó como una niña buena en el asiento del copiloto.

- Recuerda que tú lo has querido. – susurró Damon en el oído de Elena cuando se despidieron con los dos besos en las mejillas obligatorios entre amigos, que últimamente se habían convertido en una tortura para la chica.

Elena no dijo nada y entró a su portal. Allí se giró y vio como Damon besaba pasionalmente a Katherine en el coche. A juzgar por la forma en que se movían, esos dos se tenían tantas ganas que eran capaces de montárselo allí mismo en cualquier momento.

Desvió la vista sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto y subió hasta su casa. Se tiró directamente en la cama, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto, por qué dolía tanto. Damon era el novio de Katherine y tenía que estar con ella, entonces… ¿por qué un simple besito suyo se sentía tan bien y por qué al verle con Katherine en el coche se había sentido como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho? Peor aún, había sido ella la que los había "obligado" a estar juntos, era ella quién estaba arrancándose su propio corazón. Estaba segura de que si miraba sus manos podría ver restos de esa tortura en ellas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente Elena no encontró a Damon por ninguna parte. Le resultó raro porque hasta ahora el joven había respetado al milímetro su autoimpuesta tarea de llevarla y traerla al trabajo. Aunque eso habría sido antes de que lo mandase con Katherine, ¿se habría enfadado y sería esta su forma de hacerla pagar? Primero el beso apasionado con Kath y ahora no ir a recogerla.

El camino andando se le hizo algo extraño, acostumbrada como estaba a recorrerlo en coche. Pero más extraño fue encontrar el despacho cerrado. Desde su primer encontronazo, Damon siempre estaba cuando ella llegaba. Usó por primera vez la llave que el chico le había dado y cogió una de las carpetas de su escritorio para ponerse al día con un nuevo encargo mientras esperaba a que llegase.

Pasó aún una hora antes de que Damon hiciera acto de presencia. Entró con la americana colgada del hombro y la cabeza gacha.

- Me he dormido. – dijo como explicación, sin mirarla. - ¿Con qué estás?  
- Con el vídeo de…  
- Sigue con ello. – Damon ni siquiera espero a que acabase la frase, tiró la americana en la silla y cogió un par de carpetas. – Tengo varias reuniones, no sé cuando tendré tiempo. Usa el correo si me necesitas. – y salió del despacho sin más.

Damon no volvió en lo que quedaba de jornada y los días que siguieron también fueron así. Ya no iba a buscarla y era Stefan quién la acercaba a casa después del trabajo porque Damon desaparecía en cuanto terminaba el horario. Tampoco llegaba tarde pero solo intercambiaban las palabras justas y necesarias para su trabajo.

Elena sabía que debería alegrarse porque Damon se mantuviera tan distante, como se suponía que debía ser un jefe. Pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda con esta situación, especialmente porque no sabía si era culpa suya. Así que cuando se cumplió una semana de este tratamiento de hielo y silencio, Elena se acercó a Damon cuando ambos estaban recogiendo.

- Damon, ¿estás enfadado conmigo? – preguntó, poniéndole la mano en el hombro sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo.

Damon se estremeció por el contacto y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para poner una mano sobre la de ella. Se giró, llevándosela con la suya.

- No. – contestó simplemente.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Elena, al ver que no le soltaba la mano. Algo en sus ojos hizo que fuera más concreta en sus preguntas. - ¿Estás bien?

El joven se encogió de hombros sin hablar y se quedó mirando sus ojos hasta que decidió que su preocupación era sincera.

- ¿Y si te digo que ahora estoy mejor? – le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, mirando lo que hacía con intensidad.  
- Me lo había creído de verdad. No puedes hacer esto. – le regañó, retirando la mano de golpe sin intención de caer en sus trucos de nuevo, como la noche en el bar o la tarde del patinaje.

Al llegar a casa, Elena llamó a Klaus para ir a tomar algo. Katherine llevaba unos días sin dar señales de vida, pero eso no era nada extraño en ella cuando se concentraba en alguno de sus artículos. Se abstraía tanto que una vez incluso había estado un mes sin hablar con Elena más que por mensajes de texto de tres o cuatro palabras. Por Klaus supo que estaba encerrada en su habitación, así que le mandó un mensaje para no molestarla.

_"Todo OK, desaparecida? Llámame cuando vuelvas al mundo."_

La tarde siguiente, Stefan estaba tumbado en el sofá a oscuras con el portátil cuando su hermano volvió a casa. Damon llevaba la camisa sujeta solo por los tres últimos botones, la americana en una mano y una bolsa de mano en la otra.

- ¿No vas mucho al gimnasio últimamente? – preguntó Stefan cuando encendió la luz.

Damon había empezado a ir al gimnasio cuando empezó el instituto en Italia, igual que se había cortado el pelo antes de empezar las clases y manteniéndolo corto después, igual que había dejado de usar gafas por lentillas. Todo para cambiar su imagen. Pero Stefan nunca le había visto refugiarse en el ejercicio de forma tan desesperada como esta última semana.

Cansado, Damon fue sentarse en la alfombra y apoyó la cabeza contra el brazo de su hermano, que dio un respingo al notar su cabello húmedo.

- ¿Cómo es qué no estás con la consola? – Damon cambió de tema para no contestar.  
- Klaus me ha invitado a su casa. – dudó Stefan pero contestando después de todo.  
- Genial. – se alegró pero también notó la inseguridad en su voz. - ¿No estáis juntos? Si está colado por ti, he visto como te mira.  
- Ya, si me gusta mucho pero no hemos pasado de besos. Hoy se supone que está solo, así que…

Damon lo entendió aunque no terminara la frase y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para intentar verle.

- No me lo puedo creer. – sonrió al comprobar que estaba nervioso. – Creí que nunca viviría para ver al hombre que pusiera nervioso a Stefan Salvatore. - mientras que Damon arrasaba entre las mujeres, Stefan hacía lo mismo entre los hombres. Ambos Salvatore eran grandes seductores, reconocidos como tal por su grupo de amigos y los locales en los que solían moverse en Italia.  
- Es que me gusta mucho. – enfatizó Stefan, dándole un golpe en el brazo. – Como nunca me ha pasado con nadie, no quiero decepcionarle.  
- ¿Te has enamorado, hermanito? – esta vez se ganó un golpe en la nuca por su comentario.  
- No. No lo sé… puede. – respondió Stefan, sonrojándose un poco.  
- Pues ve y descúbrelo. – le animó Damon, frotándose la nuca con un fingido gesto de dolor. – No tengas miedo Stef, lo que tenga que ser, será. Y créeme, estoy bastante seguro de que Klaus se siente igual.  
- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Stefan esperanzado, sabía que Damon no bromearía con ese tema y no con él. Le apretó el hombro de forma fraternal.  
- Así mucho mejor. – sonrió Damon y se señaló el otro hombro. – Aprieta un poco más, hermanito.  
- Que idiota eres. – sonrió Stefan, pero hizo lo que le pedía. – Estás muy tenso, y raro. – añadió. – Puedes contarme lo que sea.  
- No puedes ayudarme con esto, Stef.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si ni lo has intentado. – contestó Stefan, un poco ofendido por la falta de confianza.  
- Porque se te dan tan bien las relaciones como a mí. – en ese aspecto también eran iguales, los dos incapaces de mantener una relación seria durante demasiado tiempo.  
- ¿Tienes problemas con Kath?  
- No son exactamente problemas, estamos bien, demasiado bien. Eso es lo malo. – contestó Damon y echó más la espalda hacia atrás, con un ruido de protesta cuando Stefan paró el masaje.

Stefan continuó y le miró pensativo.

- No hace mucho que os conocéis, nunca te había visto ir tan en serio con nadie. ¿Vas a verla hoy?  
- Ayer le dije que estaba ocupado. Estoy intentando mantener un poco de espacio, para pensar y eso.  
- Verás como eso ayuda. – Stefan le apretó los hombros por última vez y le alborotó el cabello al retirarse. – Seguro. – le animó.  
- Gracias, Stef. – Damon se apoyó un poco en él y se levantó. – Te debo un masaje. – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Damon se fue un rato a su habitación y cuando salió, su hermano ya se había ido. Solo en la casa, abrió la nevera para prepararse algo de cena. No tenía muchas ganas pero mientras buscaba, se dio cuenta del verdadero problema. No quería estar solo y no tenía muchas personas a la que recurrir. En realidad sus opciones se reducían a una, cogió su cazadora de cuero y salió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Recorrió caminando el camino que normalmente hacía en coche, lloviznaba un poco y se refugió en el portal mientras llamaba un par de veces al telefonillo.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Elena después de una pequeña espera.  
- Soy yo, Elena. Necesito hablar…  
- Aquí no es, te has equivocado. – le cortó la chica, sin dejarle decir más.  
- Claro que no. – insistió el chico confundido. – Te prometo que seré bueno, pero de verdad, voy a reventar si no hablo con nadie.  
- No, no insistas. Ya te he dicho que aquí no es. – repitió Elena, sin ablandarse ni un poquito y le colgó.

Sin poder creerse que le acabase de rechazar de esa forma, Damon volvió a llamar.

- Pensaba que te preocupabas por mí. – la acusó dolido, recordando la pregunta del día anterior.  
- No llames más, no voy a abrir.

Elena colgó de nuevo y cogió su móvil con disimulo. Por suerte el aparato estaba en la mesita de la entrada, donde la había dejado al volver del trabajo. Escribió el mensaje y lo mandó cuando volvieron a llamar abajo.

_"Kath está aquí. No puedo abrirte."_

Con manos temblorosas, escribió otro mensaje que mandó a los pocos segundos.

_"Lo siento"._

Al pulsar la tecla que lo enviaba se arrepientó, la dominaba la sensación de estar metiéndose en la boca del lobo. La misma sensación que embargaba la primera vez que fue a la casa de Damon en Mystic Falls, la primera y única vez que vio a su madre.

_Elena se balanceaba sobre sus pies sin atreverse a llamar a la puerta. No sabía cómo se tomaría Damon que fuese a su casa pero la zona le daba un poco de miedo, aún seguía recordando lo que pasó tres meses atrás cerca de allí, y se atrevió a dar el paso y pulsar el timbre._

_Abrió una mujer con el cabello castaño recogido en una trenza un poco descuidada, pálidos ojos azules y un delantal cubriendo unos vaqueros y una camiseta. A pesar de no haberla visto nunca, Elena supo al instante que se trataba de Kayla, la madre de Damon. Se daba un aire a su hijo, sin llegar a parecerse más que en el color de los ojos aunque los de Damon tenían un tono distinto, mucho más vívidos e intensos._

_- Hola. – saludó Kayla._

_Elena parecía haberse quedado completamente muda, como todos en Mystic Falls conocía su historia y no sabía que decir._

_- ¿Querías algo? – Kayla se limpió las manos con el trapo que sacó del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, estaba cocinando cuando el timbre la interrumpió._  
_- Busco a Damon. – consiguió decir Elena._

_Kayla esbozó una sonrisa triste por la actitud de la chica. Conocía su reputación y entendía que se sintiera intimidada._

_- ¿Compañera de clase? – preguntó, señalando la mochila que llevaba al hombro._  
_- Hacemos un trabajo juntos y también me ayuda a estudiar. – asintió Elena, casi convencida de que el chico estaba en el taller y no allí._  
_- Ah, entonces debes de ser Elena. – sonrió, sorprendiéndola porque supiera quién era. – Pasa, Damon está en su cuarto, al fondo del todo._

_Kayla se apartó y cerró cuando Elena entró con un par de pasos tímidos. Después volvió a la cocina y dejó a la chica a su aire. Intentando no curiosear mucho para no ser maleducada, Elena atravesó el salón y siguió un estrecho pasillo que acababa en una pequeña habitación. La puerta estaba medio entornada y terminó de abrirla con cuidado._

_Damon estaba tumbado bocabajo en la cama con los tobillos cruzados, de espaldas a la puerta. Tenía un discman a su lado y los cascos puestos, pero fue su ropa lo que llamó la atención de Elena. El chico llevaba una camisa blanca con los puños doblados, pantalones negros de vestir y unos finos calcetines negros tan formales como el resto de su atuendo._

_Los zapatos estaban abandonados en el suelo cerca de las botas que llevaba normalmente._  
_Elena disfrutó de las vistas durante un par de minutos antes de golpear la puerta con el puño para llamarle la atención. Sorprendido, el chico se quitó los cascos con rapidez y se sentó en la cama, apoyándose sobre los codos para verla._

_- Hola. – saludó la chica con timidez._  
_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Damon, después de corresponderla de la misma forma._  
_- No viniste a clase, eso es raro. Alaric me trajo. – lo que no le contó fue que la idea había sido del profesor cuando vio que estaba preocupada por la rara ausencia de Damon. Él sabía porque había faltado pero en vez de contárselo, insistió en que fuera a verle y se lo preguntase ella misma. – Creía que estabas malo pero no lo pareces. – esa posibilidad solo le había preocupado más, porque Damon nunca faltaba a clases ni aunque estuviera enfermo._  
_- No, no es eso… - Damon dudó pero después le hizo una seña para que pasase. – El instituto me dio permiso para faltar. No cierres del todo. – advirtió, señalando la puerta. Desde allí podía ver el salón y estar atento por sí su madre le necesitaba._

_Elena procuró dejarla como la había encontrado. Aparte de la cama, los únicos muebles eran un armario y unas cómodas, encima de una se encontraba la mochila del chico pero ninguna silla o mesa. Consciente de ello y avergonzado, Damon se echó a un lado y le dejó espacio en la cama para que se sentara con él._

_- No sabía si buscarte aquí o en el taller. – confesó Elena, sentándose frente a él con las piernas cruzadas tras haberse quitado las zapatillas._  
_- Hoy no voy, tengo el día libre. – Damon tenía la espalda recostada en el cabecero y jugaba con el cable de los cascos para disimular los nervios por tener a Elena en su habitación._

_Eso también era raro, Damon nunca se negaba a la posibilidad de ganar más dinero._

_- ¿Y eso? ¿Se acaba el mundo o algo raro? – bromeó para relajar el ambiente, ya que Damon no solía hablar de sí mismo._  
_- Tenía una vista, con los de servicios sociales. No sabía cuánto iba a durar y me han dado el día libre en todos los sitios. – Damon no pudo evitar sonar un poco molesto, sabía que había sido por pena y odiaba que le tuvieran pena. – Por suerte ha sido corta._

_Elena se arrepintió al instante de la broma y le puso la mano en el muslo en señal de consuelo._

_- Lo siento. ¿Ha ido bien?_

_Damon se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente interesada. Miró hacia la puerta antes de responder._

_- Sí, lleva un par de semanas sobria, así que ningún problema._  
_- ¿Quieren separaros? – intentó adivinar Elena._  
_- Por lo que pasó en Navidades. – asintió Damon._

_Elena recordó que las había pasado solo y dudó mucho, pero acabó diciendo lo que pensaba._

_- ¿Y no sería mejor que lo hicieran? – preguntó con cuidado. Damon se tensó al oírla y la chica se dio cuenta de que se había metido en terreno peligroso. – Bueno..., no es justo que tengas que trabajar y eso. Solo tienes diecisiete años._  
_- Elena, es mi madre. – la cortó Damon, muy serio. – No me importa que sea justo o no, pero es lo único que tengo y soy lo único que tiene. – harto por haber contestado a muchas preguntas de ese estilo esa misma mañana, decidió ir directo al grano. – Es como si te pregunto si quieres a tu madre, me vas a decir que sí. Sé que no somos una familia convencional, pero somos una familia. Quiero a mi madre y ella me quiere a mí, se preocupa a su manera. – no era culpa de ellos que las circunstancias fuesen así, Damon conocía desde hace muchos años la historia de sus padres y renegaba del hombre que los había abandonado. Para él su única familia era su madre. - A mí me vale y no me gusta que unos desconocidos se metan en esto, cuando deje de vivir con mi madre será por propia voluntad y no porque me obliguen a irme con unos extraños. – tras su intenso discurso, Damon se subió las gafas._  
_- Tienes razón, lo siento, perdona. – musitó Elena, cabizbaja._

_Solo levantó la cabeza cuando sintió una cálida presión en su mano. Damon se había inclinado un poco y tenía la mano sobre la suya, esbozando una especie de sonrisa de lado que se quedaba a medias._

_- Como nunca hablas de tu madre. – se disculpó._  
_- Ya habláis todos por mí. – negó el chico con la cabeza. – Y nadie me pregunta._

_Por unos minutos no dijeron nada más, Damon retiró lentamente la mano de la suya, acariciándola disimuladamente. Después se apoyó en el cabecero, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza de forma pensativa. Elena se sintió culpable por haber provocado esa tensión y buscó desesperadamente una forma de disiparla. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su mochila en el suelo y se levantó para cogerla._

_- Te he traído los deberes. – Damon se relajó ante el cambio de tema y, sobre todo, al reconocer el gesto como el mismo que él había hecho tres meses atrás._  
_- Gracias. – sonrió tímidamente de la forma que Elena estaba acostumbrada. - ¿Quieres quedarte?_  
_- ¿No te importa?_  
_- Para nada. – sonrió encantado y se levantó para guardar el discman y coger su mochila._

_Sacaron sus libros y se acomodaron en la cama, tumbándose el uno al lado del otro en dirección a los pies. Empezaron con historia, la asignatura preferida de ambos, repasando el temario que habían dado ese día._

_- Oye Damon, ¿dónde estudias normalmente? – le preguntó Elena al rato, curiosa ante la ausencia de un escritorio._  
_- Aquí en la cama, a veces en la mesa del salón si necesito más espacio. – el chico cerró el libro y se estiró para hacerse con el cuaderno de matemáticas. - ¿Lista para derivar e integrar?_

_Elena hizo una mueca de fastidio al escucharle y se le quedó mirando pensativa._

_- ¿Sabes? Estás muy guapo así vestido, no me extraña de que los convencieras de que puedes arreglártelas perfectamente. Pareces más mayor. – Damon sintió como el corazón intentaba atravesarle el pecho a cada palabra._  
_- Gracias. – titubeó, subiéndose las gafas y empezando a sonrojarse._

_La chica le sonrió y él correspondió tras tragar saliva._

_- Vamos con las matemáticas, anda. – dijo Elena, recostándose un poco contra él._

_A Damon le tembló la mano y tuvo que apretar el bolígrafo con fuerza para que no se notase. Estaban tan concentrados en su estudio que les sorprendió la aparición de Kayla._

_- La cena ya casi está. – les avisó a ambos, abriendo la puerta del todo. - ¿Quieres quedarte Elena? Hay comida de sobra._

_Damon abrió mucho los ojos ante la repentina invitación y no supo que decir cuando Elena le preguntó silenciosamente con la mirada. Sonriendo ante el desconcierto de los adolescentes, Kayla rodeó la cama para quedarse al lado de su hijo._

_- No me mires así, para una vez que traes a uno de tus amigos a casa. – le revolvió el pelo con cariño._  
_- ¡Mamá! – protestó el chico avergonzado y evitando mirar a Elena._

_La chica entendió al instante lo que significa eso, igual que la mirada suplicante de Damon de después, pidiendo que no le delatase. Elena creía que a la madre de Damon nunca no le importaba la forma en que trataban a su hijo, ya que nunca había protestado en el instituto, pero acababa de descubrir que no hacía nada porque simplemente no lo sabía._

_- Tenemos lasaña. – insistió Kayla, sonriendo a su hijo ya que era su plato favorito._  
_- Tengo que hablar con mi madre o se preocupara. – dijo al fin Elena._  
_- ¿Quién es tu madre? – Kayla sabía que muchas de las mujeres de Mystic Falls no se fiaban de ella, y mucho menos dejarían a sus hijos en su casa. No quería humillar a su hijo ni poner a su amiga en un compromiso._  
_- Miranda Gilbert._  
_- Llámala, el teléfono está en el salón. – Kayla respiró aliviada ante ese nombre tan conocido._

_Dejó a los chicos para darle los últimos toques a la comida. Ellos no tardaron en salir al salón y coger el teléfono. Elena mantenía el auricular en medio, de forma que Damon también pudiera escuchar la conversación. Miranda no puso pegas al saber dónde estaba su hija ni porque la hubieran invitado a cenar, pero no estaba muy convencida de la vuelta. Ni aunque Damon acompañase a Elena hasta casa, no le daba buena espina que luego el chico tuviera que volver solo por la noche._

_Al ver que habían llegado a un punto muerto, Kayla se acercó y tomó el teléfono, saludando a Miranda con familiaridad y llevándose el teléfono para alejarse todo lo que daba el cable._

_- ¿Tu madre conoce a la mía? – preguntó Elena boquiabierta._  
_- No tenía ni idea. – contestó Damon, tan boquiabierto como ella._

_Kayla no les contó de que hablaron, solo que Miranda estaba de acuerdo en que Elena se quedase a dormir y Damon la acompañase a la mañana siguiente cuando fuese al taller. El ambiente familiar de la cena sorprendió a Elena, que apenas podía encajar lo que estaba viendo con los rumores que corrían por el pueblo. Y no podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida de creérselos al pie de la letra._

_Que la gente se equivocaba quedó aún más claro cuando Kayla le deseó buenas noches a su hijo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, y luego a ella misma con un gesto. A Damon le brillaban los ojos cuando ambos volvieron a tumbarse en la cama, pierna contra pierna y hombro con hombro mirando al techo._

_- Tu madre mola. – reconoció Elena, cuando se hubieron acomodado._  
_- Cuando está bien, sí. Pero no a va durar. – añadió tristemente._  
_- Damon…_  
_- No, no importa Elena. Es la verdad y negarlo no ayuda. No es la primera vez que pasamos por esto, volverá a caer más temprano que tarde. Lo sé. – musitó el chico._

_Elena le apretó la mano en el único gesto que supo y después intentó distraerle con un tema seguro, el trabajo que ambos hacían para Alaric. Empezaron a planear la presentación de la segunda entrega, discutiendo cada idea que se les pasaba por la mente hasta que se encontraron demasiado cansados para seguir hablando. Damon hizo el intento de dejarla sola en su habitación, pero Elena no le dejó._

_- Es tu habitación, no vas a irte al sofá. – negó cuando Damon se levantó. – Somos amigos, ya hemos hecho esto antes y no pasa nada. Haz lo que hagas normalmente. – le tranquilizó, echándose a un lado para hacerle sitio._

_Damon asintió sin palabras, temblando internamente y dejó que ella se acomodase mientras preparaba la ropa para el día siguiente, dejándola sobre una de las cómodas y sacó el pijama de debajo de la almohada. Normalmente se quitaba casi toda la ropa en su habitación, metiéndose al baño directamente en bóxers pero esta noche no se atrevió a más que quitarse la camisa y huir rápidamente._

_En el camino vio las mantas y almohadas en el sofá, estaba claro que ni Kayla ni Miranda querían que durmiesen juntos pero Elena le había insistido y no sería capaz de negarse aunque quisiera. Cuando volvió, Elena ya estaba bajo las sábanas medio adormilada, tumbada de espaldas a la puerta... y con su camisa puesta. Se quedó paralizado al verla, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y la sangre acumulándose donde no debía._

_- Te he cogido la camisa, ¿no te importa, no? – preguntó Elena, abriendo un ojo con esfuerzo al sentir su presencia en la habitación._  
_- No. – respondió Damon con un susurro, agradeciendo la oscuridad que escondía sus reacciones de su mirada._

_Se tumbó al lado con cuidado de no tocarla para no delatarse pero no pudo resistirse a tener un detalle con ella._

_- Buenas noches. – susurró, inclinándose para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla, en la primera vez que sus labios tocaban la piel de la chica que tanto le gustaba._

_Después se giró hacia el otro lado con rapidez, dándole la espalda. Sin que lo esperase, Elena se giró hasta apoyar la frente contra su hombro._

_- Buenas noches Damon._

_A la mañana siguiente, Elena entró bostezando a su casa por lo pronto que era. Miranda estaba esperándola en el sofá mirando algunos álbumnes de fotografías. Sin ganas de meterse en la cama para solo una hora, Elena se sentó a su lado._

_- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó con curiosidad._  
_- Fotos viejas de cuando iba al instituto. – Miranda le pasó la que tenía en la mano._

_No era la primera vez que las veía, pero al ser pequeña no les había prestado mucha atención. Ahora, a sus diecisiete años las miraba con otros ojos. Eran distintas fotografías del grupo de amigos de sus padres, algunos estaban en el último año de instituto y otros en el primero de la universidad, pero habían estado bastante unidos hasta que la muerte de John terminó de romper el grupo._

_Elena reconoció a su madre hablando animadamente con otra chica, ambas sentadas en una manta. Su padre estaba en medio de un grupo de chicos, alrededor de una barbacoa._

_- ¿Quién este? – por primera vez se fijó en un chico, aparentemente más mayor que el resto, que permanecía apartado, como si no fuera realmente parte del grupo._  
_- Guisseppe, el padre de tu amigo Damon. – Elena se quedó tan sorprendida tanto por la revelación como por la dureza en la voz de su madre, que no atinó a reaccionar._

_Miranda pasó el dedo por la fotografía y se detuvo en la chica que estaba justo a su lado._

_– Kayla solía ser igual de tímida que Damon antes de conocerle, su marcha la destrozó y la cambió completamente._

Elena dejó el móvil donde lo había encontrado y volvió al salón, donde la esperaba Katherine. Había encontrado a su amiga sentada en el escalón del portal, esperando a que volviera de la oficina, porque en ese momento necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga aunque aún no había sido capaz de contarle que la pasaba. Se acomodó a su lado en el sofá y echó la manta sobre las piernas de ambas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Kath? – preguntó, preocupada tanto por el mal aspecto de su amiga y la desesperación que había notado en la voz de Damon.  
- He cometido un gran error, Elena. – medio sollozó Katherine. Elena la abrazó hasta que se calmó. – Le he dicho que le quiero.  
- ¿Y qué te ha contestado? – preguntó Elena, intentando ignorar el vacío en su interior al escuchar eso.  
- Nada. Me abrazó, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Eso fue hace una semana. – Elena hizo los cálculos con rapidez, eso fue el día del patinaje, cuando "obligó a Damon a pasar la noche con Katherine. Justo antes de que empezara a actuar tan raro. – Y desde entonces está cada vez más distante.  
- Lo siento Kath. Habrá sido demasiado rápido para él.

Elena intentó consolarla como podía. Tenía las palabras atravesadas en la garganta, no se atrevía a sugerirle la solución más lógica para alguien como ella que tenía todos los datos: la posibilidad de dejar a Damon porque era incapaz de corresponderla de la misma forma. Aún estaba debatiéndolo internamente cuando Katherine hizo su proposición.

- ¿Por qué no lo intestas tú, Elena? Trabajáis juntos, sois amigos, podrías sacarle información. – los ojos de Katherine se iluminaron con esperanza. – Eso es, después de todo lo de Mason habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos, seguro que se siente menos amenazado por ti. Solo necesito saber lo que espera de lo nuestro, si tiene algún problema o he hecho algo. Por favor. – suplicó juntando las manos ante una atónita Elena.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Elena no consiguió encontrar una excusa válida y Katherine estaba demasiado desesperada como para dejar de insistir. Al final Elena decidió ceder, utilizaría esa oportunidad para dejarle las cosas claras a Damon, o se involucraba de verdad con Katherine o la dejaba. No iba a darle más alternativas, le contaría a Katherine toda la historia si era necesario pero no le parecía justo hacerlo sin darle una última oportunidad a Damon para que hiciera lo correcto. Y además lo haría al día siguiente, aprovechando las repentinas ganas de hablar del joven.

Al día siguiente caminó hasta el trabajo y sonrió cuando vio a Damon en el despacho. Dejó sus cosas y se acercó rápidamente a su mesa, apoyándose en una esquina. El chico estaba hablando por teléfono y esperó para no interrumpirle.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado, en cuanto pudo colgar al cliente.  
- Siento lo de anoche… - el plan de Elena era disculparse, después ofrecerle quedar para hablar en otro momento y presionarle cuando estuviesen a solas.  
- Fue culpa mía. – la cortó Damon, desviando la mirada al recordar su momento de debilidad. – Debí haber caído en que estaría en tu casa cuando Stefan me dijo que se quedaba con Klaus. – deliberadamente evitó mencionar el nombre de su novia.

Se recolocó los puños de la camisa para no mirarla, a pesar de que los tenía perfectamente colocados.

- Podemos hablar cuando quieras. – ofreció, poniéndole la mano en el brazo.  
- Tenemos trabajo. – cortante, el joven se echó hacia atrás y cogió una carpeta al azar. – Si no tienes nada que hacer, todo eso son cosas nuevas.  
- Pero anoche… - intentó Elena, desconcertada porque volviera al comportamiento glacial.  
- Anoche era anoche y hoy es hoy, donde tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. – sentenció Damon.

Elena se retiró apenada, al parecer las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como pensaba, Damon había vuelto a cerrarse. Si quería hablar con él, necesitaba que volviera a bajar la guardia o todo sería un desastre.

La rutina de la última semana se repitió también ese día, apenas hablaron y Damon salió huyendo en cuanto llegó la hora. Sabía que Stefan llevaría a Elena a casa, así que se refugió en el gimnasio sin remordimientos. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarlos a ambos en casa cuando volvió.

Lo primero que escuchó fueron sus risas porque en la semioscuridad del salón le costó un poco verlos. La televisión encendida con el volumen bastante alto y la música de uno de los juegos le dieron la pista que le faltaba y miró al instante al lugar donde su hermano guardaba la consola, localizando la reveladora luz verde de encendido.

- No me lo puedo creer. – murmuró, dejando caer la bolsa del gimnasio.  
- Hola Damon. – saludó un sonriente Stefan. - ¿Juegas? – le invitó al instante.  
- Hola. – saludó Elena, con el gesto más inocente que pudo.

Damon tuvo que sortearlos para poder llegar al sillón, ya que ambos se habían acomodado en la alfombra donde tenían mejores vistas de la pantalla.

- No me apetece, estoy cansado. – contestó, dejándose caer. Se acomodó cruzando un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y se quitó los zapatos con los pies.  
- Mejor os dejo tranquilos. – dijo Elena, dejando el mando en el suelo.  
- Si es por mí, no es necesario. – se apresuró a decir Damon, imaginándose perfectamente la cara de decepción que estaba poniendo su hermano.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Claro. – respondió Damon, sintiendo el apretón de agradecimiento de su hermano en la pierna. Le contestó estirándose para revolverle el pelo.

Volvieron al juego, en el que el equipo formado por Elena y Stefan tenía que reconquistar una base del enemigo. Después de varios intentos frustrados por la muerte del personaje de Elena, Damon no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

- Qué malos sois. – se burló.  
- Mea culpa. – contestó Elena, algo avergonzada.  
- Ni caso. – Stefan se inclinó para susurrarla al oído. – Es tan paquete como tú, puede que incluso más.

Elena sonrió, animada por la confidencia, y se dispuso a intentarlo una vez más. Aunque esta vez contó con un aliado inesperado. Damon se tumbó bocabajo, con la cabeza en la posición de Elena y la avisó cuando vio al francotirador que siempre la mataba.

- A cubierto. – Elena le hizo caso y su personaje rodó hasta esconderse tras un muro. Se salvó con la mitad de vida. – Cambia de arma, si consigues más alcance podrás darle desde ahí. Con R2. – la ayudó cuando miró el mando un poco perdida.  
- Eso, ayúdanos. – pidió Stefan, cuando el francotirador cayó muerto.

Un poco más liberado de su responsabilidad de proteger a su compañera, Stefan se adentró en las líneas enemigas con habilidad. Elena le cubría, ayudada por Damon que hacía las veces de vigía. Por primera vez fue Stefan quién acabó muerto, su temeridad acabó con su personaje. Pero al siguiente intento se hicieron con la base.

- Buen trabajo. – sonrió Stefan, chocando la mano derecha con la izquierda de Elena. – Y en solo dos horas. – río, divertido a pesar de que les había costado mucho.  
- ¿Y yo qué? – protestó Damon, al ver que celebraban entre ellos ignorándole.  
- También lo has hecho bien. – Stefan se giró y dejó caer el brazo sobre las piernas de su hermano, en un golpe amistoso. - ¿Qué vas a hacer de cena? – le preguntó casi al instante.

Damon enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre el brazo del sillón.

- No tengo hambre. – contestó como casi todas las noches de los últimos días. - No me apetece cocinar, apáñatelas por un día.  
- ¿Ves? Te lo dije. – Stefan miró a Elena y se puso en pie. – Dame un par de minutos y estoy listo.

Apagó la consola al pasar y dejó a Elena a solas con su hermano.

- Gracias por la ayuda. - le agradeció Elena, pero con la misma distancia que usaba él con ella. - ¿Dónde dejo esto? – alzó el mando para indicar de que le hablaba.  
- Por ahí encima, ya lo recogerá Stefan. – contestó, ocultando su sorpresa por esa indiferencia, muy distinta a su actitud de esa mañana.  
- No creo. – Elena sonreía cuando se puso en pie, y eso le desconcertó aún más.

Stefan apareció antes de que Damon pudiera contestar. El chico se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta, nada que ver con el traje que llevaba antes.

- Vámonos. – sonrió, peinándose el cabello con las manos, después de habérselas mojado un poco.  
- Eh, ¿adónde vais? – Damon se incorporó con la sorpresa brillando en sus ojos cuando vio que Elena cogía su bolso y su chaqueta.  
- A tomar algo. Voy a enseñarle un sitio a Stefan. – contestó Elena.  
- ¿Y yo? – preguntó, esbozando un puchero al ver que lo dejaban solo.  
- Si has dicho que no te apetecía. Sin hambre y cansado. – le recordó su hermano.  
- Además, ¿tenías cosas importantes que hacer, no? – dijo Elena, con doble intención.

No solo eran sus palabras de esa mañana, así Elena también le recordó que había utilizado esas mismas palabras en el pasado buscando distancia entre ellos. Entrelazó el brazo con el de Stefan y murmuraron unas despedidas a la vez que salían por la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

- Ah, recoge eso Damon. – le gritó Stefan, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

_El tercer trimestre empezó mucho mejor para Elena, había conseguido recuperar todas las que le habían quedado el trimestre anterior y mejorar el resto de sus notas. Gracias a la ayuda de Damon incluso había conseguido subir su media a un notable raspado._

_La subida de sus notas también le había permitido volver al equipo de animadoras, aunque esta vez estaba mucho más centrada en sus estudios y el trabajo para Alaric. Poco a poco fue reincorporándose a la rutina del equipo, pero solo durante dos días a la semana, solo la mitad de los días. Además se había negado a dejar de estudiar con Damon durante esos dos días y utilizó su amistad con Caroline para que, como capitana, retrase la hora de entrenamiento esos días. Así estudiaba con Damon en la biblioteca cuando tenía entrenamiento y el resto de los días lo hacían en su casa, que quedaba más cerca del taller que el instituto._

_Caroline no estaba muy contenta con ese acuerdo, quería tener a su mejor amiga de vuelta, no solo a tiempo parcial y desde luego no como ahora. Elena casi siempre pensaba en los estudios y casi nada en divertirse, algo totalmente opuesto a la chica que había empezado el curso._

_Le había dado un margen, pero ya estaban a mitad del último trimestre y Elena seguía comportándose de esa forma tan rara. Era la tercera vez que rechazaba la invitación de Caroline a la fiesta que tendría lugar en la mansión Lockwood._

_- ¿Por qué no quieres venir? – preguntó Caroline por enésima vez, mientras hacían estiramientos antes de empezar con el entrenamiento en sí._  
_- Porque tengo que hacer un trabajo, Car. – respondió Elena también por enésima vez. – El lunes tenemos que entregárselo al señor Saltzmann y aún no está listo. Tendré que quedar con Damon para acabarlo._  
_- Seguro que el bicho raro… esto Damon – rectificó Caroline con malicia, tras la mirada fulminante de Elena, a la que no le gustaba que se metieran con Damon delante de ella. Una de sus nuevas manías en opinión de Caroline. - Estará encantado con eso. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – preguntó refiriéndose a la mejora de sus notas. - ¿Te hace los deberes, te pasa chuletas o cuál es el truco? Podrías compartir. – le dio un codazo con complicidad._  
_- Solo estudiamos…_  
_- ¿O te deja copiar en los exámenes? – siguió Caroline sin escucharla._  
_- Damon no deja copiar a nadie. – respondió Elena con cansancio, señalando el hecho que todos conocían. Damon, el estudiante modelo, ni copiaba ni se dejaba copiar. – No hay nada raro, solo me ayuda a estudiar para que podamos hacer el trabajo de historia. Está muy interesado en eso._  
_- A ti te dejaría si se lo pidieras. – Caroline pareció no haber oído el resto de las palabras de su amiga. – Lo de copiar, digo. – matizó al ver que Elena no sabía de que hablaba. – Oh vamos Elena, si es obvio. Está colado por ti, hará cualquier cosa que le pidas._  
_- ¿Qué dices, Car? – protestó Elena, deteniendo sus estiramientos por la sorpresa._  
_- Si lo sabe todo el mundo, es tan evideeente. – se burló la chica, arrastrando las letras y poniéndose en pie con agilidad._  
_- Solo somos amigos._

_Caroline la miró con condescendencia._

_- Damon hará cualquier cosa que le pidas y puedo demostrártelo. Solo tienes que esperar un minuto. – sonrió volviendo a sentarse._  
_- ¿Qué has hecho? – se alarmó Elena ante esa sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno._  
_- Yo nada, has sido tú quién le ha dejado una nota pidiéndole que viniera. Y te aseguro que vendrá._  
_- ¿Al gimnasio cuando hay entrenamientos? Ni de coña. – replicó Elena, y Caroline puso cara de no creérselo._

_Elena echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Esa tarde no solo estaban las animadoras, los chicos del equipo de fútbol también estaban estirando dentro, en vez de en el campo como tenían por costumbre. Y todos, absolutamente todos miraban hacia la puerta… que estaba entreabierta y con un cubo en equilibrio arriba. La trampa estaba preparada y lista para actuar, Elena no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Damon empujó la puerta para entrar y el cubo, lleno de agua helada, cayó sobre él. Las carcajadas inundaron el gimnasio, todos riéndose y disfrutando del éxito de la broma con la excepción de Elena. Damon los recorrió uno a uno con la mirada y cuando sus ojos coincidieron con los de Elena, la chica pudo ver lo dolido y furioso que estaba. Apartó la mirada al instante y salió corriendo sin decir ni una palabra, dejando que el sonido de sus pasos empapados se uniera a las risas._

_Elena se levantó al verle huir pero Caroline la imitó con rapidez y la cogió del brazo._

_- Si te vas, olvídate de seguir en el equipo. No vamos a seguir haciendo sacrificios por ti. Tú verás que es más importante._

_La amenaza surtió el efecto deseado y Elena se quedó a completar el entrenamiento. Sabía dónde encontrar a Damon y quería pensar antes de hablar con él. Su cuerpo estaba en el gimnasio pero su mente repasaba uno por uno los momentos que había compartido con el chico: su comportamiento con ella, su disposición a ayudarla aunque se complicase su ya complicada vida, lo relajado que llegaba a mostrarse cuando estaban solos…_

_Fue al taller en cuanto terminó el entrenamiento. Había estado antes allí un par de veces con Damon cuando no habían conseguido terminar a tiempo y le había acompañado a su trabajo. Estudiaba mientras él trabajaba, con el permiso de su jefe claro, escuchando sus consejos y correcciones. Esa tarde no vio a nadie por ningún lado y entró con timidez, observando con cuidado el suelo lleno de herramientas y piezas descartadas para no tropezar._

_Al llegar a la parte que estaba más al fondo de la zona restringida al personal, Elena empezó a ver charcos de agua y ropa tendida en un lateral. La mochila también estaba tendida, todo su contenido esparcido en una mesa y unas botas tiradas bajo esta._

_Damon estaba de espaldas, inclinado sobre el capó abierto de un coche. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules muy oscuros con bastantes agujeros y alguna que otra mancha de grasa fresca, una camiseta negra de manga corta con el logo del taller a la espalda y solo calcetines. No se giró cuando Elena le llamó._

_- Damon… - repitió Elena, pensando que no le había oído y dando un paso más hacia él._  
_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Elena? – preguntó en tono seco. - ¿No has tenido bastante?_  
_- No sabía lo que iban a hacerte. – se excusó con un paso más._  
_- La nota era tuya. – la acusó Damon y esta vez, su voz estaba teñida de dolor._  
_- Era falsa. ¿Para qué iba a dejarte una nota cuando puedo hablar contigo? ¿E ir al gimnasio? ¿Para qué?_

_Damon no contestó a esas preguntas, guardándose el contenido de la nota solo para él._

_- Lo pillo, soy el idiota que se lo cree todo. – musitó de mala gana y se agachó para coger una llave de la caja de herramientas que tenía al lado._  
_- Eres el menos idiota de todas las personas que conozco, Damon. – contestó Elena, terminando de acercarse._

_Puso las manos sobre sus hombros, notando como se tensaba pero ni por esas consiguió que la mirase._

_- Pues hace tiempo que me siento como uno. – replicó, siguiendo con su trabajo._

_Elena siguió sus movimientos y se inclinó con él, poniéndose de puntillas para mirar por encima de sus hombros hacía el coche abierto. No entendía de mecánica, así que lo que Damon hacía era un completo misterio para ella, ni siquiera sabía si estaba apretando o aflojando la pieza en la que trabajaba._

_- ¿Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar._  
_- Por querer lo que quiero. – fue lo único que contestó Damon._

_El chico continuó trabajando y cambió de herramienta, esperando que Elena se marchase en cualquier momento, pero la chica siguió allí, apoyándose en él y siguiendo sus movimientos._

_- Car… Caroline dice. – titubeó Elena, tanteando el terreno. – Que todos saben lo que quieres._

_Sin poder evitarlo, Damon se tensó y apoyó la frente contra su antebrazo._

_- ¿Y qué es lo que quiero? Según ella. – se apresuró a matizar._  
_- A mí. – dijo Elena y el efecto fue inmediato, tuvo que apartarse cuando Damon se movió._

_El chico se giró, apoyándose en el coche e intentó parecer lo más indiferente posible ante esa verdad. Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta, sin importarle que la grasa de sus manos pasase a sus brazos._

_- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó Elena ante su silencio._

_La decepción brilló en los ojos azules del chico al ver que lo dudaba. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron de golpe al comprender que Elena ni se lo imaginaba, jamás le correspondería._

_- ¿Y qué si lo fuese?_

_Elena, demasiado sorprendida por esa confesión, no supo que decir._

_- Lo que suponía. – dijo, cubriendo su dolor con decepción. – No me hagas perder el tiempo Elena, tengo cosas importantes que hacer._

_Volvió a girarse y centrarse en el coche, intentando borrar de su mente estos últimos minutos. Acaba de destrozar su amistad con Elena al insinuarla su interés, por su reacción seguro que ya no quería saber nada de él. Menos mal que solo le quedaba un mes y medio para terminar el instituto porque no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más._

_Volvió a necesitar otra herramienta y su mano chocó con la de Elena cuando fue a cogerla sin mirar._

_- No me parece mal. – Elena respondió a su pregunta de antes mientras le daba la llave sin pestañear._

_Después, sin que el chico se lo esperase, le cogió por las mejillas y selló sus labios con los suyos, notando los restos de humedad en los cabellos que le rozaban las manos. Damon no reaccionó al principio, pero cuando comprendió que lo que estaba pasando era real y no un sueño, le devolvió el beso entreabriendo los labios._

_Se le aceleró el pulso cuando su lengua se encontró con la de Elena. La chica dejó que la timidez de Damon se impusiera y le cedió el control de ese beso que duró varios minutos, hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Se separaron jadeando, y Elena se apartó completamente de Damon._

_- No sé qué pensar. – confesó con sinceridad. – Eres distinto y creo… creo que eso me gusta. No he tenido nada que ver con lo del agua, si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera intentado avisarte. ¿Me crees? – le aclaró. Damon asintió, aún incapaz de reaccionar. – Te dejo con tus cosas importantes. – le acarició la mejilla y le dio un último beso antes de irse, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios._

_Damon, que no quería que se fuera, solo atinó a llevarse la mano a los labios, alucinando porque se hubieran besado._

_- ¡Mierda! – protestó al sentir el sabor de la grasa, se había manchado sin querer al hacer ese gesto. Se limpió con un trapo y corrió hacia la puerta. – Tampoco son tan importantes. – se lamentó al no ver a la chica por ninguna parte._

_Al día siguiente en el instituto, las cosas siguieron igual entre ellos, ni una sola mención a al beso y con los compañeros aún riéndose por la broma del agua. Pero cuando se vieron por la tarde en casa de Elena, todo cambió y el ambiente se llenó de simples roces casuales, sonrisas y pequeños comentarios, sin besos al estar Miranda en casa. Aunque si se dieron un rápido beso de despedida a escondidas, antes de que Damon se marchara al taller._

_El chico no estaba muy contento con esa pseudorelación a escondidas, prefería algo más definido y estable, pero Elena no había sacado el tema y no se atrevía a hacerlo él. Temía que la chica se arrepintiera de todo si lo hacía y con la esperanza de que las cosas entre ellos se estabilizarían con un poco de tiempo, aceptó lo que Elena le daba sin presionarla._

Elena se quedó hasta tarde con Stefan y al día siguiente le costó levantarse más de lo normal. Salió apurada sin tomar su habitual taza de café para no llegar tarde. Una voz la detuvo en seco cuando corría hacia la esquina.

- ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas? – Damon apoyó un codo en la ventanilla del coche, revelando su presencia.  
- Vaya, vaya, ¿es envidia lo que noto? – replicó Elena, cruzándose de brazos, sin dejarse intimidar.  
- Para nada. – contestó el chico sin inmutarse, esbozando una rápida sonrisa de medio lado por la fiereza de la respuesta. Después la invitó a entrar con la cabeza.  
- Entonces celos. – sentenció sin moverse.  
- Menos aún. Sube o llegaremos tarde. – ordenó en tono seco.

Elena debatió sus opciones, no le apetecía ceder a los caprichos de Damon pero andando no llegaría a tiempo. Se subió de mala gana y miró por la ventanilla mientras el chico conducía.

- ¿A qué vino lo de ayer? – preguntó curioso, al aparcar en el garaje de la oficina. Elena puso cara de no comprender e intentó salir, pero Damon se lo impidió echando el seguro. – Lo de largarte con mi hermano.  
- ¿No puedo salir con él? ¿Estás celoso de verdad? – se rió, diciéndolo totalmente en broma. – No necesito excusas para salir con un amigo, Damon. Simplemente lo hago y ya. Déjame salir. – le pidió, con dulzura para que no pudiera negarse.

Obediente como un corderito, Damon abrió los seguros sin protestar. Elena buscó sus ojos antes de irse, esperando que pillase la indirecta y se diera cuenta de lo tonto que era su razonamiento para estar con Katherine.

El chico le dio unos minutos de margen antes de subir, repasando en su mente las últimas conversaciones que habían tenido. ¿Estaría Elena haciendo lo que tanto quería? No podía equivocarse, un paso en falso significaría el fin. Al meter distancia con Elena pretendía que fuese ella la que diera el primer paso, la que mostrase interés por una vez. Había sufrido un momento de debilidad la noche que fue a buscarla, en la que estuvo dispuesto a dejar todo de lado y dar el paso. Por suerte, Elena no había estado disponible y el peligro había pasado.

Pero ahora la chica parecía haber cambiado de actitud, hasta le había recordado el primer beso que se dieron. O eso quería creer, que Elena había recordado lo mismo que él. Y lo de ahora de no necesitar excusas para estar con sus amigos… solo tenía una forma de adivinar si se trataba de lo que él creía.

Esperó a que acabaran el turno y se apoyó en el pequeño escritorio de la chica.

- ¿Estuviste ayer con Stefan porque sois amigos? – preguntó directamente.  
- Sí.  
- ¿Y yo?  
- ¿Tú qué? – se le escapó a Elena, tan sorprendida por su pregunta que se detuvo a medio camino de guardar el portátil.  
- ¿También soy tu amigo? – Damon colocó una mano sobre la de ella para impedir que huyera sin contestarle.  
- Depende. De la forma en que te comportas. – matizó, bajando la mirada hasta sus manos unidas. – Ahora mismo no.  
- ¿Y ahora? – el chico retiró la mano con una caricia.  
- Ahora te pareces más a un amigo. – Elena sonrió al ver que iban por el buen camino, el que ella quería.  
- ¿Entonces quedarías conmigo?  
- ¿Para hablar? ¿Necesitas un amigo que te aconseje? – sugirió, recordando su visita nocturna y la conversación del día anterior sobre ese mismo tema, tan distinta a la de ahora.  
- No me vendría mal. – reconoció el joven, ligeramente cabizbajo.

Elena asintió con una sonrisa, su plan había funcionado. Sin poder evitarlo, Damon extendió la mano y colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo a su vez.

- Podemos quedar el finde. Seguro que Stefan se va donde Klaus, tendría la casa sola. Allí estaríamos tranquilos.  
- No. – Elena negó con convicción, recogiendo la funda del portátil y el bolso.  
- Pero acabas de decir que… - dolido por haberse ilusionado para nada, Damon se incorporó de golpe, con la gracia de un animal salvaje que se prepara para atacar.  
- Lo que he dicho sigue en pie, pero no voy a ir a tu casa mientras estemos solos. No te comportas como un amigo, lo acabas de demostrar. – Elena rozó con los dedos el cabello que seguía tras su oreja. – No sé qué pretendes, pero si quieres que te ayude, demuéstrame que te comportas como un amigo sea cual sea la situación y sin importar que estemos solos o acompañados. Cuando pueda confiar en ti como amigo, quedaremos solos en tu casa o en la mía, donde quieras y hablaremos de eso. – susurró sus últimas palabras, acercándose un poco a él para que las oyera, refiriéndose a Katherine. Stefan solía venir a buscarlos y no quería que lo oyera. – Hasta mañana, Damon. – se despidió, dejando la decisión en las manos del chico.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

- Recuérdame porque estoy aquí. – susurró Elena, en cuanto entraron en la sala a oscuras.  
- Porque nadie más podía venir. – susurró Damon, inclinándose sobre ella. – Eh Stef, ¿qué asientos son?

Elena siguió a los dos hermanos. No había tenido tiempo para prepararse, Damon había llegado esa mañana diciendo que un cliente les había regalado las entradas además del pago por el logo que habían hecho para su cine, y que ese día era el último que podían ir. Cuando Elena protestó, su única respuesta fue esbozar una expresión inocente y decir que no se había acordado hasta ahora. Katherine estaba liada todo el día así que rechazó la invitación de Damon y, secretamente, animó a Elena para que fuera como parte del plan de ambas de que Elena investigase y después la informase. Después de cumplir la formalidad con su novia, Damon se lo había ofrecido directamente a Elena, como amigos, por lo que no pudo rechazarlo. La tercera entrada, que Damon hubiera preferido no utilizar, fue para Stefan, ya que Elena se negaba a salir a solas con Damon.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas y la cosa se había normalizado bastante. Damon y Kath habían dejado de ignorarse y volvían a pasar tiempo juntos, aunque las noches no estaban incluidas. Solían verse cuando salían del trabajo para tomar algo, Stefan, Elena y Klaus también solían acompañarlos, de forma que no pasaban mucho tiempo a solas. No se parecía a lo que tenían antes, pero al menos era un avance respecto a los días anteriores.

- ¿Quieres palomitas? – ofreció Damon, tratando de ser encantador. Se habían sentado tal y como habían subido, por lo que él estaba entre Elena y su hermano.  
- ¡Yo sí! – se adelantó Stefan, se había acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo con Elena y su hermano, tanto que tenía mucha más confianza con ella que con la novia oficial de Damon.

Damon rió mientras le ofrecía y esperó hasta el inicio de los tráilers para volver a insistir, esta vez inclinándose hacia la izquierda y susurrando en el oído de Elena.

- Anda, ¿me vas a hacer el feo? Si me estoy portando bien. – dijo.

En eso Elena tenía que darle más o menos la razón, desde que le advirtió que tendría que comportarse si quería que fuesen amigos, Damon lo estaba cumpliendo. Aunque a su manera, no había vuelto a intentar besarla y había dejado de provocar roces entre ellos, pero sí que seguía con pequeñas insinuaciones de vez en cuando.

- ¿No serás de esos que no se callan durante las películas, no? Porque no los soporto. – susurró Elena, aceptando la invitación y cogiendo palomitas.  
- No, soy de esos que si pudieran, cogerían la mano de la preciosa chica que tengo al lado mientras comemos palomitas y la besarían en la oscuridad. – dijo en un susurro, su voz grave hizo que Elena temblara, con la piel de gallina.  
- ¡Damon! – le regañó Elena, agradeciendo que la oscuridad ocultase sus reacciones.  
- ¿Qué? No he dicho que lo fuese a hacer. – se defendió el chico, en tono inocente. – Pero es lo que pienso, y eso no puedes impedírmelo. Libertad de pensamiento y esas cosas. – dijo, metiéndose un par de palomitas en la boca para que ocultasen la risa que le provocaba su pequeña travesura.  
- Que morro tienes. – se quejó Elena, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra eso. Mientras Damon se estuviese quieto, no podía evitar que pensase lo que quisiera.

La próxima vez que le vio coger palomitas, le dio un golpe en la mano como venganza, haciendo que se le cayeran.

- ¡Eh! – protestó Damon, y le chistaron de todos lados, ya que la película acababa de empezar.

Divertida en la oscuridad, Elena le sacó la lengua, adueñándose de un gran puñado de palomitas. El chico se comportó durante aproximadamente cinco minutos enteros, los suficientes para asegurarse de que Stefan estaba completamente abstraído por la película y no se enteraría, cogió palomitas y empezó a lanzárselas a Elena. La chica tampoco se quedó quieta y empezó a devolvérselas.

- ¿Os queréis estar quietos, parejita? – preguntó Stefan, cuando una palomita le dio en la sien. Pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hermano para hablar con ellos.

Elena se avergonzó al instante, especialmente por el uso del sobrenombre.

- Relájate Stef, solo nos estamos divirtiendo. – contestó Damon tranquilamente, y le tiró palomitas también a su hermano. Stefan se defendió, obligándole a que se las comiera, tapándole la boca con la mano.

Después de eso siguieron viendo la película tranquilamente, compartiendo palomitas entre los tres, Stefan y Damon susurrando de vez en cuando.

- ¿No ha estado mal, no? – preguntó Stefan, cuando salieron tras acabar. Consultó el reloj, sin escuchar realmente las respuestas de Elena y su hermano. – ¡Llego tarde! Nos vemos. – dijo apresuradamente, inclinándose para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la chica.  
- Eh, ¿dónde vas? ¿Te espero o qué? – le gritó Damon, ya que su hermano se alejaba a la carrera.  
- Con Klaus, no me esperes. – contestó Stefan sin detenerse.  
- ¿No crees que Stefan ya es mayorcito para tener que darte el parte? – se burló Elena.  
- Siempre será mi hermano pequeño. – contestó Damon, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Bueno, qué hacemos? ¿Te apetece tomar algo? – propuso, muy consciente de que era la primera vez que estaban los dos solos fuera de la oficina.

Elena retiró un mechón de pelo que la molestaba, ella también era consciente de que estaban a solas y estaba incómoda.

- Tú no sé, yo me voy a casa. – dijo, consciente de que era lo correcto.  
- ¿Tan pronto? – protestó Damon, haciendo pucheros. – Quédate un rato, anda. Que ya has visto que en casa estoy solo.  
- Pues por eso. – replicó Elena.

Damon se interpuso en su camino, volviendo a utilizar su táctica de poner pucheros.

- Solo somos dos amigos que pasan un rato juntos, ¿no? – intentó de nuevo. – Tenemos una charla pendiente y ahora eres tú la que lo está retrasando…

Llevaba razón, aunque la situación ya no era insostenible, cada día que pasaba sin que hicieran nada solo la empeoraban.

- Anda venga, ¿quieres cenar algo? Podemos comer en mi casa. – le invitó, tras soltar un suspiro y frotarse las sienes con ambas manos.  
- Sí. – festejó Damon por lo bajo, con un teatral gesto de victoria.  
- Más te vale comportarte, o no dudaré en echarte a patadas si es necesario. – le amenazó tras empujarle un poco, apuntándole al pecho con el índice.  
- Soy inofensivo. – sonrió Damon, claramente divertido.

Pararon a comprar algo de comida, las primeras gotas empezaron cuando salieron y tenían más fuerza para cuando llegaron a casa de Elena. Solo se libraron de acabar empapados gracias al coche de Damon. La chica entró quitándose la cazadora, que se había llevado la peor parte de la lluvia. Damon, recordando la otra vez que había estado allí, fue directamente a la cocina para dejar la comida.

- ¿Dónde quieres cenar? En el salón podemos ver la tele… - Elena se detuvo de golpe al entrar en la cocina y ver a Damon con claridad.

Él se había encargado de abrir y cerrar las puertas del coche, para que Elena pudiera entrar con comodidad y proteger la comida. Y como consecuencia de eso, estaba mucho más mojado que ella.

- Estás empapado. – dijo, acercándose hasta él. Damon se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo, sacudiéndoselo para que se secara más rápido. – No tengo nada para dejarte. – continuó, apenada.  
- No importa, no te preocupes. – contestó. - ¿Dónde tienes los platos?  
- Tienes que quitártelo. – le ignoró Elena, pasando la mano por el cuello de la cazadora y la camisa que llevaba debajo. Ambos estaban húmedos. – O te pondrás malo.  
- Lo sé. – reconoció el chico.  
- Deja eso, te daré unas toallas. – le indicó, con un gesto de la mano.

El chico la siguió hasta el baño, donde le señaló las toallas que podía utilizar y le dejó solo. Se cambió de ropa en un segundo, poniéndose un grueso pero viejo jersey que empezaba a tener las mangas deformadas por su costumbre de remangársela. En vez de platos, llevó directamente las cajas de comida china y los cubiertos en una bandeja. Había cambiado de opinión y el salón ya no le parecía tan buena idea. Su habitación era más pequeña y el radiador estaba pegado al lateral de la cama, Damon podría sentarse allí y usarlo para calentarse. Si cerraba la puerta estarían aún más calentitos.

- Ponte cómodo. – le dijo a Damon, cambiándole la camisa y cazadora mojada por la bandeja. – Estaremos mejor en la habitación. – de reojo, le dio tiempo a atisbar un destello de sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

Colocó ambas prendas sobre otro radiador en el salón y se apresuró a unirse a Damon. El chico estaba sentado al pie de la cama, desatándose los cordones para descalzarse. También tenía el torso desnudo, el cabello revuelto y una toalla sobre los hombros.

- ¿Te importa? Has dicho cómodo… - dijo el chico, alzando la cabeza un momento, al sentir su mirada sobre él.  
- Déjalo bajo el radiador. – le indicó, negando con la cabeza. – Puedo subir más la calefacción. – añadió, un poco avergonzada e intentando no mirarle directamente al pecho.  
- Por mí está bien.

Damon se tumbó, dándole la espalda al radiador, de forma que el calor le golpease la espalda y se extendiese al resto de su cuerpo. Cogió una de las cajas mientras Elena se sentaba enfrente, justo en el borde, como si estuviera a punto de salir huyendo.

- Oye, que no muerdo. – dijo al darse cuenta, pasando de los cubiertos para usar los palillos.  
- Lo sé, es que estás tan distinto… - dijo la chica con nerviosismo.

Damon esbozó un gesto confuso hasta que se dio cuenta de que Elena miraba fijamente sus pies.

- Puedo ponerme la camisa. – ofreció, Elena negó con la cabeza. Damon probó la comida antes de seguir hablando. - ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?  
- Depende de las circunstancias. – contestó ella, animándose a coger una caja.  
- ¿En las nuestras?  
- ¿En serio lo preguntas?  
- Cuando fui a Italia… quería cambiar, empezar de cero. Ser alguien totalmente distinto en un lugar donde nadie me conocía. No iba a tener mejor oportunidad que esa. – explicó Damon, fingiendo estar concentrado en la comida para evitar contestar a esa pregunta de la que ambos sabían la respuesta.

Después de eso, los dos comieron en silencio sin intercambiar más que palabras cordiales, pidiéndose una u otra cosa. Al terminar, amontonaron los restos en la bandeja y la dejaron en el suelo, tumbándose como acostumbraban sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Y en otras circunstancias? – preguntó Damon, con la vista clavada en el techo y conteniéndose para no acariciar el brazo de Elena, que sentía pegado al suyo. Le cosquilleaban los dedos y necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no moverse. Solo saber que no era el momento le ayudaba a contenerse.  
- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso? – pensativa, Elena le devolvió la pregunta. – En nosotros, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras. – dijo al poco, ya que Damon no contestaba.  
- Sí. – reconoció el chico, con voz ligeramente estrangulada por el nudo que apretaba su garganta al recordar su adolescencia. Hubo un tiempo en que sí había pensado en Elena y él, después simplemente aprendió a olvidarlo hasta que el destino volvió a ponerla en su camino.  
- Yo también. – confesó Elena. Había pasado bastante tiempo pensando en lo que podía haber sido, tras la repentina marcha de Damon. – Si hubiéramos podido…  
- Ahora podemos. – dijo Damon de golpe, apoyándose sobre un codo, de forma que podía mirar a Elena.  
- No, no podemos. – negó la chica, desviando la mirada hacia el otro lateral.  
- Sí, sí podemos… si tú quieres. – matizó Damon.

A pesar de que Elena no quería mirarle, ya que sus preciosos ojos azules siempre minaban su determinación, no pudo evitar hacerlo ante esas palabras. Damon continuó hablando con confianza.

- Ya acabé expulsado una vez, no voy a volver a jugármelo todo por nada. Solo una palabra. – susurró el chico. – Con solo una palabra podremos dejar de imaginar.

Elena se quedó muda ante su declaración, ¿sería verdad que una sola palabra tenía tanto poder? ¿Qué con una única palabra podría cambiar las cosas? ¿Pasar por encima de Kath con una sola palabra? Ese último pensamiento hizo que se sintiera bastante mal, ¿pero acaso toda aquella situación no lo estaba?

Damon había sido su primer amor de verdad y lo había perdido por no saber verlo. Ya había asumido que se arrepentiría de por vida cuando el joven reapareció, mucho más apuesto y cambiado. Y aunque al principio Damon solo la había pagado con frialdad, poco a poco su actitud había ido cambiando hasta que compartieron ese beso en el bar, que acabó con su relación con Mason. Y justo después le había confesado lo celoso que estaba y que sus sentimientos eran los mismos que durante el instituto.

Si ella seguía queriendo a Damon, Damon seguía colgado de ella y únicamente con Kath para estar cerca, ¿de verdad estaría mal que se dejase llevar por los sentimientos y dijese aquello qué Damon tanto quería escuchar? Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que lo estaba considerando de verdad, ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Si literalmente su cuerpo suplicaba por Damon, reaccionaba solo ante él y era el único que conseguía que se sintiera completamente viva de nuevo.

- Déjala. – susurró, cansada de hacer lo correcto y sintiéndose muy débil por ceder.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó Damon, no estando seguro de sí había escuchado bien.  
- Tenemos que contárselo. – Elena se atrevió a mirarle. Damon seguía recostado sobre su codo, observándola atentamente. – Es lo justo, merece saberlo. Y si no se opone… ya hablaremos.  
- Eso no me vale. – protestó el chico.  
- Es mi mejor amiga, Damon. Ella ha estado cuando no tenía a nadie más, lo único que me importa es que no se oponga. – explicó Elena, con voz temblorosa. Damon puso mala cara ante eso, al no ser la respuesta que esperaba. - Tienes que dejar de utilizarla.  
- Está bien, hablaré con Kath en cuanto pueda. – cedió, de mala gana. – Espero que valga la pena. – murmuró.  
- Pero no le cuentes toda la historia, eso deberíamos hacerlo los dos. – insistió Elena.

Damon asintió con un gesto, incorporándose. Empezó a calzarse las botas, y Elena temió que su humor hubiera cambiado de nuevo, enfadándose.

- Es tarde, debería irme. – dijo el chico, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado que la tranquilizó un poco.  
- Claro. – aún desconcertada, Elena se levantó para traerle la ropa que le faltaba.

Dio un bote cuando se giró y encontró a Damon tras ella en el salón. Le ofreció la ropa, esperando que no se hubiera notado.

- Anda, ven aquí. – dijo, abrazándola. Elena notó perfectamente el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del chico, que se apartó un poco. Damon se quedó mirando sus labios, y Elena deseó y temió a la vez que la besase, incapaz de moverse. Al final, Damon cambió de idea y le dio un suave beso en la frente. – Te llamaré. – aseguró al separarse.

Se puso la camisa, abrochándose los botones con rapidez. Enseguida tenía puesta la cazadora, que estaba seca y calentita, igual que la camisa. Movió un poco los hombros para acomodarse mejor.

- Te daría un beso, pero supongo que aún no me dejas, ¿no? – dijo, acompañando las palabras con su característica sonrisa pícara y ojos chispeantes.  
- Aún no puedes. – Elena negó con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás por si acaso.  
- Una lástima. – se quejó, con una mueca en los labios. – Si no podemos despedirnos en condiciones, entonces me conformare con esto. – avanzando con las manos levantadas en son de paz, Damon se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla, sin tocarla más que con los labios. – Buenas noches. – susurró en su oído al retirarse, y salió sin más, sin ni siquiera preocuparse de si seguía lloviendo o pedir un paraguas por si acaso.

Elena pasó el sábado en su casa, esperaba una llamada pero no la de Damon. Estaba segura de que primero tendría noticias de Katherine, en cuanto Damon la dejase o le dijera que tenían que hablar o lo que fuese que iba a decirle. Pero no pasó nada durante todo el día, la tranquilidad se mantuvo hasta el domingo, cuando Damon llamó a Elena.

- Ya está hecho. – dijo a modo de saludo. – Stefan se va en media hora y me deja solito, ¿te vienes un rato? – por el tono que usó, Elena pudo imaginarlo perfectamente poniendo ojitos.  
- No sé… - dudó la chica.  
- Venga, que te debo una cena. Yo cocino, ¿vas a resistirte a esto?  
- ¿Comida italiana?  
- Si es lo que quieres… pero será sorpresa. Tendrás que venir para saber que es.  
- Iré para la cena. – aseguró Elena.

Damon tuvo el acierto de no insistir y esperó a que su hermano saliera, para empezar a preparar todo. Estaba nervioso y le podía la impaciencia, por lo que prácticamente corrió a abrir cuando escuchó el timbre. Saludó a Elena y la guió hacia su habitación para que dejara su bolso y chaqueta.

- Ey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Damon, al notar que temblaba. Estaba frente a la puerta, por lo que tenía a la chica allí atrapada.  
- No sé… no sé si esto está bien. – Elena confesó las dudas que tanto le atormentaban.  
- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el chico, acercándose despacio, como el depredador que intenta no asustar a su presa.  
- Por Kath… no le va a gustar. – la chica no pudo decir más, ya tenía a Damon abrazándola.  
- Hemos terminado, le dije que no podía estar con ella. Solo pudimos hablar por teléfono pero fui muy claro, le dije que era mi culpa por dejar que las cosas llegasen tan lejos sin estar seguro. Que no era culpa de ella y prefería verla para contárselo todo, pero que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Se acabó, no está mal.  
- Pero… - titubeó Elena, sin estar segura del todo.  
- Deja de pensar, Elena. – la regañó, y la tomó de la barbilla con un movimiento rápido. Los ojos castaños de la chica se abrieron mucho ante este gesto, pero tuvo que cerrarlos al sentir de nuevo los cálidos labios de Damon sobre los suyos. - ¿Esto está mal? – preguntó Damon, retirándose de ese beso que no profundizó.

Elena emitió un ruidito de protesta e intentó continuar con el beso. Damon no luchó contra ella y correspondió con todo a ese beso. La estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y después la empujó suavemente contra la cama, que estaba tras ellos.

- ¿Se siente mal? – preguntó de nuevo, dejando sus labios y deslizando pequeños besos por su mandíbula, acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello.  
- No… - consiguió decir Elena.

Las sensaciones seguían siendo las mismas, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho en esos ocho años. La ropa enseguida empezó a estorbarles y se desnudaron el uno al otro, admirando los cambios que habían sufrido. Eran todo manos que acariciaban y labios que besaban o mordisqueaban, embriagados el uno por el otro.

Sentirse piel con piel fue muchísimo mejor que lo que recordaban de aquella lejana primera y única vez. A pesar del tiempo, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, mucho mejor de lo que lo habían hecho en el pasado. Completamente superada por todo lo que sentía, Elena alcanzaba a poco más que susurrar cosas inteligibles mezcladas de vez en cuando con el nombre del chico.

- Damon… - dijo suplicante, mientras el chico lamía y mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones.

Él lo entendió al instante y comprobó que estuviese preparada, sus dedos acabaron más que húmedos por la excitación de la chica. Se colocó entre sus piernas y esperó la confirmación de Elena. Su mirada le indicó que era el momento y empezó a penetrarla despacio, disfrutando del sentimiento de internase en ella.

Respiraban prácticamente en la boca del otro, moviéndose al unísono, complementando el movimiento del otro, haciendo que sus caderas chocasen al encuentro. La chica le clavó las uñas en la espalda al aferrarse a él con más fuerza y Damon gimió sin poder evitarlo.

- Elena…

El sonido de su nombre en los labios del chico, pronunciado de esa forma, fue néctar para los oídos de la chica, que se encontraba a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis. O al menos lo estaba hasta que la puerta de la habitación, que Damon había dejado entornada, se abrió de golpe, pegando contra la pared para llamarles la atención.

El deseo de Elena desapareció, a la vez que se quedaba quieta, al ver a Katherine que los contemplaba atónita y enfadada, muy segura de lo que estaba viendo. Y Damon… Damon simplemente se dio cuenta de lo mal que le habían salido los planes, ya que la situación no era la que había planeado e imaginado tantas veces.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Se suponía que tenía que parecer que Elena le había seducido a él. Kath no podía encontrarlos totalmente entregados, Damon no la había llamado para eso. Le había dicho el día anterior que quería arreglar las cosas, preparando una cena en su casa para hablar. También le había dicho que quería preparar una sorpresa, por lo que dejaría la llave bajo la alfombrilla de la entrada para que Katherine pudiera entrar en la casa sin llamar. La intención de Damon era parecer y poder hacerse la víctima, algo que por la expresión de Kath y el odio con el que los habló, tuvo que descartar rápidamente.

- Ya veo para que lo querías que viniera. Ahora lo entiendo todo. – dijo la chica, con voz glacial y mirada vidriosa, empezando a retroceder.  
- No Kath, no es lo que crees. – intentó Elena, recuperando la voz e intentando ir tras ella.

Pero Damon seguía estando dentro de ella y, aunque se había parado en seco al escuchar a Katherine, el peso de su cuerpo la impedía moverse. El pequeño forcejeo provocó que se rozasen de nuevo, y la fricción reactivó el deseo de Damon, que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a medias cuando estaba tan cerca del clímax.

- ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que… - protestó Elena, cuando Damon la sujetó por las muñecas con fuerzas.

El chico la calló con un fiero beso, tratando de adueñarse de su boca mientras Elena no dejaba de protestar. Solo necesitó un par de embestidas más para estallar de placer, se apartó de la chica enseguida, llevándose la mano al labio inferior, allí donde ella le había mordido.

- ¿De qué vas? – le gritó Elena, tapándose con la sábana como pudo, medio incorporándose. Temblaba por una mezcla de furia consigo misma, vergüenza y culpa. – Hay que hablar con Katherine, no podemos dejar que se vaya así. – añadió desesperada, a pesar de saber que ya era inútil. Había escuchado perfectamente el portazo cuando no había escuchado la puerta abrirse.  
- ¿Y qué vas a decirle? Porque esta vez no va a colar lo de que no me has visto en todo el día. Además, no pensarías que me ibas a dejar con las ganas. – le soltó Damon, cómodamente tumbado en la cama, con un brazo bajo la cabeza y sin inmutarse por la situación. La chica le miró, completamente atónita al reconocer esas palabras. - ¿O te lo vas a creer si vuelvo a decirte que me dejé llevar y que lo siento? – preguntó, con un falso gesto de puchero que hizo que la chica sintiera náuseas.

Horrorizada, Elena retrocedió, apartándose de él hasta que salió de la cama. Arrastró consigo la sábana, pero el chico no se inmutó por su completa desnudez. Estaba más ocupado rearmando el escudo, que había caído derrumbado por accidente y solo lo había notado por la interrupción de Katherine.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó, sin querer creerlo.  
- Oh, lo siento, no quería besarte pero no podía evitarlo. – se burló, haciendo muecas, en tono de fingido arrepentimiento. – No quería que rompieras con tu novio, nooo, para nada. Me siento como en el instituto… oh vamos, por supuesto que no. ¿Quién se cree eso? Solo alguien que está deseando creerlo, que fácil me lo has puesto. – sonrió, con aire triunfante. - ¿Qué irónica es la vida, eh?  
- No la has dejado, ¿no? Eso también era mentira. – no era una pregunta, la actitud de Damon hablaba por sí sola. Demasiado tarde, comprendió lo ciega que había estado. Había deseado tanto confiar en Damon, en creer que el chico que conocía que aún existía, que se había dejado engañar con mucha facilidad. – La has destrozado, ¿lo sabes?  
- No Elena, hemos sido los dos. Y segundo, no me importa. – dijo con indiferencia.  
- Eres un hijo de puta. – le soltó Elena, con voz temblorosa. – No me lo va a perdonar en la vida, ¿por qué has hecho esto?  
- Porque me jodiste la vida. – replicó el chico con dureza, incorporándose con agresividad. - ¿Tienes idea de lo qué es? Estaba muy bien que te ayudase a estudiar, ¿no? Pero cuando necesité ayuda, me dejaste tirado sin pensarlo dos veces. No te molestes en negarlo, estaba allí, lo escuché todo. – los ojos del chico se habían teñido con la misma frialdad que delataba su voz, y temblaba de rabia ante el recuerdo. – No tenías que reconocer lo que había entre nosotros, aunque claro, la señorita animadora nunca iba a reconocer que le gusta el bicho raro de clase, siempre te avergonzaste de ello y por eso me vendiste. Si me echaban, no tendrías que preocuparte más por mí o de que pudiera contar algo, era la solución perfecta. Para ti claro, porque yo lo perdí todo. Sabías que necesitaba esa beca, y no te importó. – necesitó de todo su autocontrol para que no le delatasen sus emociones, pero mantuvo su pose de que ya no le importaba.  
- No, te equivocas… - Elena quiso decirle que no fue así, explicarle que se equivocaba pero Damon no la dejó.  
- ¡Lo escuché! ¡Tuve que quedarme allí sentado, escuchando como me vendías! No me vengas con que me equivoco. – gritó Damon, pegándole un rabioso puñetazo al cabecero. Después se puso en pie de un salto.

Enseguida la chica se dio cuenta de que ya no merecía la pena sacarle de su error, el daño ya estaba hecho y nada podría cambiarlo.

- Estaba solo, ¿te paraste a pensar que iba a ser de mí si me expulsaban?  
- Pero te fuiste a Italia, no te fue tan mal.  
- Solo porque mi padre siguió insistiendo. Iba a quedarme contigo. – confesó con un deje de nostalgia, que se transformó al instante en frialdad. – Menos mal que me di cuenta de que no merecía la pena. Eso no importa. – se corrigió el chico rápidamente. – Lo que quería decir es que solo fue suerte, me salvé por suerte, no me fue tan mal de milagro.  
- No lo sabía… - murmuró Elena.  
- Porque tú nunca sabes nada. – dijo Damon, de forma amenazadora. – Pero eso va a cambiar, vas a aprender lo que es perder lo que te importa.  
- Eres odioso. – la chica negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, a punto de llorar. – No pienso seguir trabajando contigo. Mañana dimitiré. – le dijo, sintiendo repulsión ante la simple idea de estar en la misma habitación que él, durante cinco días a la semana.

En ese momento se sentía inmensamente sucia y vacía por dentro, deseando salir de allí. Recogió su ropa del suelo, y empezó a vestirse lo más rápidamente que pudo.

- Mejor, así me ahorro buscar una excusa para despedirte. – replicó Damon, aliviado al quitarse un problema del medio.  
- Eres un cerdo, me das asco. – dijo Elena, totalmente hundida.  
- Lo que tú digas, me da igual. Tienes dos minutos para largarte o te echaré a patadas. – dijo, volviendo a tirarse en la cama.  
- No vuelvas a tocarme. – Elena le fulminó con la mirada, ya tenía los vaqueros puestos y se colocó la camiseta. Formó un bulto con el resto y se marchó casi a la carrera, sin mirar atrás.

El picaporte de la puerta de la entrada no opuso resistencia cuando intentó salir, entendiendo cómo había entrado Kath. Se metió en el ascensor y allí se calzó, llorando ante el terrible giro que había dado su vida en solo una hora.

Damon esperó hasta que Elena se hubiese ido para levantarse. Se puso los bóxers, que rescató del suelo, y fue a por el portátil. Lo tenía fuera, encendido sobre la silla de la pequeña terraza que comunicaba con su habitación. Sin molestarse en entrar, terminó de alzar la tapa y seleccionó el programa que conectaba con la cámara que tenía oculta en su habitación, deteniendo la grabación.

El frío hizo que rápidamente se refugiara en la habitación, tumbándose en la cama para ver lo que había grabado. Tuvo que saltarse el principio, hasta llegar a la parte en la que Elena entraba y él la seguía, con todo lo que había pasado después. También había colocado un micro, por lo que el sonido también era perfecto.

Solo le quedaba completar la última parte de su venganza, había grabado ese vídeo para que todo el mundo pudiera ver qué clase de persona era Elena Gilbert. Difuminó su propio rostro y lo editó para que solo se escuchasen las partes que le convenían, al igual que eliminó toda la discusión del final, que también había quedado grabada. Pero cuando lo tuvo preparado y seleccionados todos los correos de la gente que trabajaba con ellos en Meganet, dudó, incapaz de pulsar el botón de adjuntar.

Tras perder la cuenta del tiempo que estuvo así, Damon se rindió a la evidencia. Durante toda la discusión había tenido que luchar contra sí mismo para mantenerse firme en la resolución que había tomado tiempo atrás, pero seguía notando la calidez del cuerpo de Elena, saboreando su sabor, sintiendo con más fuerza que nunca.

Los sentimientos que había creído olvidados ocho años atrás, los mismos que habían hecho creíbles sus palabras sin que él se diera cuenta, ahora le impedían pulsar la tecla que destruiría completamente a Elena. Con un gruñido de rabia, apartó el ordenador, esperando que unas horas de sueño borrasen esas estúpidas ideas de su mente y pudiera enviar el vídeo.

Al día siguiente, que era lunes, Stefan se fue pronto a la oficina para terminar unas cosas que tenía pendientes. Damon estaba durmiendo, encerrado en su habitación, por lo que le dejó una nota para que supiera que ya se había ido.

Estaba muy concentrado cuando le sonó el móvil, indicando que tenía un mensaje. Después solo tuvo ojos para ese mensaje, hasta que alguien entró en su despacho y prácticamente le tiró unas hojas. Las atrapó como pudo, leyendo al vuelo algunas palabras, entre las que destacó dimisión, y reconoció a Elena que estaba a punto de salir por donde había entrado.

- Eh, eh. – la llamó, sin mucho éxito. Tuvo que salir a buscarla, porque parecía que la estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo. - ¿Se puede saber qué era eso?  
- Dimito. – sin girarse, Elena forcejeó para librarse de su agarre.  
- ¿Pero por qué? – Stefan no obtuvo respuesta, y empezó a desesperarse. - ¿Qué os pasa hoy a todos? Os ha dado por comportaros como locos a todos a la vez.  
- Deberías preguntarle a tu hermano. – replicó Elena, con frialdad, sin saber a quién se refería con todos.  
- Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso. Y no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa. – suspiró el chico, rindiéndose y soltando a Elena.

La chica le miró, y pudo ver un claro rastro de dolor en sus dulces ojos verdes. Claro que Stefan se quedó boquiabierto por sus marcadas ojeras, los ojos rojos e hinchados, y su palidez, todo ello apenas disimulado por un poco de maquillaje.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – preguntó el chico. – Dímelo por favor, para que pueda entender esto.

Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó su móvil y lo colocó delante de su cara. El mensaje que había recibido un rato antes seguía en la pantalla, y Elena no tuvo ninguna dificultad para leerlo.

_"Tú y tu hermano os lo habréis pasado bien a nuestra costa, no? No quiero volverte a ver, no me llames, no vengas, desaparece de mi vida."_

- ¿Qué está pasando, Elena? – preguntó Stefan, claramente desesperado, volviendo a guardar el móvil con aquel mensaje de Klaus.

La chica señaló hacia el despacho, donde nadie más podría escucharles, y caminaron hacia allí en silencio.

- Pregúntale a Damon. – Elena sintió que le hervía la sangre al pronunciar su nombre. Observó a Stefan atentamente, había llegado convencida de que estaba involucrado en el plan de su hermano, se llevaban demasiado bien como para no considerarlo, pero le veía demasiado hundido como para estar fingiendo. Su dolor parecía sincero, y estaba muy perdido. Elena no creía a Damon capaz de pasar por encima de su hermano, pero tampoco le creía capaz de muchas de las cosas que había hecho. En este momento, le creía absolutamente capaz de todo. – Dile que te explique porque Klaus no quiere verte, porque cree que estás involucrado en lo que ha pasado.  
- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – preguntó Stefan, sin entender nada.  
- La venganza de tu hermano, eso ha pasado. – le soltó Elena, y obtuvo la última prueba de que Stefan no sabía nada. Su mirada atónita hablaba por sí sola.  
- ¿Qué venganza?  
- ¿Tienes tiempo?

El chico asintió, dejando de apoyarse en la mesa para sentarse en la silla.

- Por favor. – le suplicó a Elena, implorándole con pucheros suplicantes.

Elena tomó asiento delante de él, acariciando nerviosa la tapa del libro que llevaba consigo. Le había prometido a Damon que no le contaría nada a Stefan, pero gracias a él ni Katherine ni Klaus la cogían el teléfono ni querían verla. No le debía absolutamente nada y Stefan se merecía saber la verdad, ya que él también había acabado siendo una víctima de su juego.

- Dale esto al gilipollas de tu hermano de mi parte. – dijo, empujando el libro rojo con los bordes negros por el escritorio.

Lo había conservado durante mucho tiempo y tenía intención de dárselo a Damon cuando creía que las cosas se habían solucionado, pero no sintió ningún tipo de emoción al desprenderse de él.

- ¿Un anuario? – confundido, Stefan lo abrió y empezó a ojearlo.  
- El de tu hermano. – Stefan se atragantó ante la revelación y Elena se disculpó con la mirada. – Somos del mismo pueblo, íbamos juntos al instituto. – con un suspiro, Elena empezó a contarle la historia.

Damon se quedó en casa todo el día, lo que debía ser una noche de tranquilidad se convirtió en un sueño intranquilo, despertándose y volviéndose a dormir cada poco tiempo, sin descansar nada. Y tampoco consiguió librarse de las dudas, había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había intentado mandar el vídeo y había sido incapaz de hacerlo. Tenía un caos de emociones dentro de él, transformando la alegría que debía sentir por haber completado su revancha, en un pesado malestar.

- ¿De qué vas? – Stefan irrumpió en la casa, gritando. Fue directo a la habitación de su hermano, ya que no le vio en el salón.  
- Hola hermanito. – saludó Damon, intentando sonar con normalidad. - ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Por toda respuesta, Stefan le lanzó el anuario, plantándose en la puerta, hirviendo de furia. Damon tuvo que dejar el ordenador en equilibrio sobre sus rodillas y protegerse con las manos, parando el golpe.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? No he ido a la oficina pero no es para tanto… - se defendió Damon, sin entender que le pasaba.  
- ¿Quieres saber cómo me ha ido? Klaus me ha dejado por mensaje porque al parecer soy una persona horrible, Elena ha venido a presentar su dimisión y he tenido que aceptarla después de todo lo que me ha contado. Ah sí, se me olvidaba, el hermano que creía tener no ha resultado ser otra cosa que un maldito bastardo.  
- ¿Qué dices? – se tensó Damon, apartando las cosas para poder levantarse.  
- Bastardo. – le insultó Stefan, sin moverse.

Damon se acercó apretando los puños, muchas veces en su vida había tenido que escuchar como se referían a él de esa forma. Pero nunca Stefan, para él siempre había sido su hermano, no lo había dudado ni siquiera durante la primera vez que se vieron.

- ¿Estarás contento, no? Has conseguido tu maldita venganza y nos has jodido a los demás.  
- No exageres…

Stefan le pegó un empujón al no ver ninguna señal de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara? – gruñó, apretando los puños pero conteniéndose para no pegarle un puñetazo como deseaba. - ¿Es qué no te importa nadie? ¡Esto no es solo Elena y tú! Nos has metido a todos los demás. ¡Qué Klaus me ha dejado! – le gritó, tan furioso que había pasado al italiano sin darse cuenta.  
- No era mi intención, no sabía que iba a hacer eso. – se excusó Damon, algo intimidado por Stefan. En los ocho años que se conocían, nunca le había visto ponerse así con él.  
- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Qué te has metido con su hermana! La has enamorado y después te has asegurado de que te pillase con Elena, sin molestarte en cortar antes y mintiendo a Elena para salirte con la suya. Si alguien le hiciese eso a mi hermano, lo mataría. Y no saldría con nadie cercano, claro. – dijo con rabia. – Pero da igual, porque no tengo hermanos.  
- No digas tonterías, Stef. – dijo Damon, dolido por ese comentario. Extendió la mano para tocarle el hombro. – No me di cuenta de que te afectaba, lo siento.

Stefan dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar su contacto, toda la rabia que le inundaba se transformó de golpe en tristeza, al mirar los ojos azules del chico al que había querido como un hermano desde la primera vez que le vio.

- No te creo, ya no puedo creerte. – dijo, desviando la mirada.  
- Stef… - suplicó Damon. – No puedes hacerme esto.  
- Lo has hecho tú, Damon. – el chico retrocedió otro paso y señaló hacia la entrada. – Vete de aquí.  
- No puedes echarme. – contestó Damon, incrédulo. – Te estás pasando Stef, ya te he dicho que lo siento, ¿qué más quieres que haga?  
- Quiero que te vayas y no volver a verte nunca. – Damon palideció ante las palabras de su hermano, que le miraba muy serio, dejando claro que no bromeaba. – No eres mi hermano, solo el bastardo de mi padre. ¿Sabes? Ojalá no hubieras venido nunca, preferiría no haberte conocido.

La furia inundó a Damon, ante esas palabras que le destrozaban por dentro como si fuesen dagas al rojo vivo. No iba a suplicarle a Stefan, si quería que se marchase, se iría.

- Lo mismo digo, solo eres un niñato mimado. – le soltó a Stefan.

Abrió el armario para coger la bolsa del gimnasio y empezó a echar ropa al azar, metiendo el portátil entre medias para protegerlo.

- Y tú un bastardo al que no quiere nadie. – se la devolvió Stefan, consiguiendo que se tensase.

Aprovechando que le daba la espalda, Damon apretó con fuerza los ojos, recobrándose para cuando se dio la vuelta, con la bolsa colgada del hombro.

- Que te den. – le dijo a Stefan al pasar por su lado.  
- No te olvides de esto, con todo el cariño de Elena. – Stefan cogió el anuario y lo colocó en la parte de arriba de su bolsa.

Damon ni se inmutó y salió al descansillo. Stefan le siguió hasta la puerta, apoyándose en el marco sin dejar de mirarle.

- Damon… - el chico se giró con esperanzas ante la llamada de su hermano, pero la frialdad de éste apagó el poco ánimo que le quedaba. – Las llaves. – le pidió, extendiendo la mano.

Con una mueca, Damon buscó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se las tiró. Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirándose hasta que llegó el ascensor, ninguno queriendo desviar la mirada ni dar el primer paso y despedirse. Al final, las puertas se cerraron tras Damon sin que ninguno de los dos intercambiara más palabras.

Sin un lugar al que ir, Damon entró en el primer bar que vio y pidió un refresco. Al coger la cartera para pagar, se topó con el anuario que Stefan había insistido en que se llevase. Pasó las páginas rápidamente al azar, hasta que se encontró con una que tenía algo escrito a mano. La tinta del bolígrafo estaba oscurecida y algo corrida por el paso del tiempo, pero era perfectamente legible.

_Querido Damon:_

_No sé muy bien cómo explicarme, sé que no me he portado bien contigo. Seguramente no querrás verme, por eso te escribo esto. Porque sé que en algún momento lo leerás, y espero que me perdones._

_Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo valiente que eres, todo lo que aguantas, lo fuerte que eres. Solo soy una cobarde, ante la posibilidad de enfrentarme a eso, aunque solo fuese por unos días, me rajé._

_Sé lo que dirían todos si se enterasen de que hemos estado juntos, pero si contándolo pudiera reparar mi error y hacer que volvieras a estar aquí, lo haría enseguida. De verdad, tienes que creerme, porque siento mucho que te hayan expulsado. Ha sido injusto y todos lo saben, Alaric se ha rebelado ante el director, quiere que te readmitan. El resto de profesores opina igual, aunque no lo digan tan claramente. A los demás les da igual, solo piensan en la graduación… y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y cada momento que hemos estado juntos._

_¿Sabes? Espero que leas esto pronto y me perdones, quiero estar contigo. Pase lo que pase, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir adelante con lo que sea. Y creo que…te quiero._

_Elena._

El te quiero escrito en antigua tinta negra aparecía tachado, en su lugar Elena había escrito algo al lado, con grueso rotulador rojo.

**_¡TE ODIO!_**

Damon cerró el anuario de golpe, sintiendo una gran punzada de dolor por dentro. Algo se rompió en su interior al leer esa carta, escrita hace ocho años, y su corrección. Apartó el vaso con el refresco y pidió algo mucho más fuerte. El whisky le quemó la garganta durante el primer trago, pero siguió bebiendo sin parar, una copa detrás de otra. Brindaba por la amarga venganza que tanto se había esforzado en conseguir, y que ahora solo hacía que se sintiera vacío, al darse cuenta de todo lo que había perdido al dejarse llevar… al comprender, que la venganza no le llenaba.

**FIN**

Gracias por leer! ;)

PD: que no! antes de que me matéis, este es el capítulo final de esta historia. Si queréis saber que pasa a partir de aquí, tendréis que hacerlo en Redemption ;) (entendelo, no me basta con dos o tres capis para tratar de solucionar este lío)

Ahora sí, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado! ;)


End file.
